Cronos
by Evan James
Summary: After the final battle there were only two surviviors, Harry Potter will do everything to change that. slash HPSS Complete. for nc17 http: www. thesilversnitch. net tss2 viewstory. php? sid 3974& warning5 minus the spaces
1. Chapter 1

Cronos

Evan James

Disclaimer **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. **

A/N: this is my first story please be kind but truthful in your reviews thankx

warning: slash (m/m), violence, sexual situations, strong language, adult content

Rating M

Summery: The war had finally ended. Of the Order of the Phoenix there were two survivors.Harry will do everything in his power to change that. slash SS/HP

Beta'd by the amazing suemonroe

Chapter 1

The war had finally ended. Of the Order of the Phoenix there were two survivors. The only two who believed they would not survive the war. Harry Potter, the young man who everyone had put their hopes and fears upon, and Severus Snape, the traitor.

Harry sat in the midst of the fallen bodies with a hopeless expression on his

face. The Dark Mark marred the right side of his face, a parting gift from Tom Riddle, the wizard known as Voldemort. Clutching his side hoping to stem the bleeding wound that was there, his right arm hanging at his side, he slowly stood. The Boy who lived did not look like a hero, but like a battered and broken child.

Even at 21 Harry was still only 5'5 and weighed less then 120 pounds. His time with the Dursleys would effect him for the rest of his life. His hair, no longer a fly away mess that it once had been in his youth -when he still believed that there was good in the world- hung down his back, having escaped its leather thong he had used to tie it back at the nape of his neck. His green eyes once full of life and innocence were now dull and haunted. He had seen too much death and destruction for innocence to dwell there.

Stumbling, he made his way to the only other survivor on the battle field once known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Snape was sitting on the front steps holding his fallen godson. Draco Malfoy's once white blonde hair was now caked with blood and dirt. The gash at his neck told how he died. Snape, the once snaky bastard, that every one swore had no heart was now sitting with the last of his family and his hope of the future laying dead in his arms, tears streaming down his face.

Harry knelt by the stricken wizard and waited, knowing the grief-stricken man would speak in his own time. Harry looked up at the castle behind him. It still looked as it did just that morning. On the castle itself, you could not tell that the deadliest battle of all time had just been fought on it's front steps. Hogwarts standing as the last beacon of hope for the wizarding world, that now lay in ruin. Turning, Harry looked out into the distance, as far as he could see were the fallen bodies of the wizarding world's greatest families and strongest wizards. Harry Potter the conqueror, now ruled a wasteland.

After the fall of the Ministries of Magic around the world, the Free witches and wizards had unanimously elected Harry Potter not the minister, but the King of the entire Wizarding world. He had not wanted the mantle of King, but like many before him he could do nothing about it. Under his banner, the people flocked to what they thought was his cause. Little did they know that Harry Potter had lost sight of the cause when his chosen family, the Weasleys and Hermione, were murdered by a madman just three weeks after he'd graduated Hogwarts, four years ago.

"What do we do now, your Majesty?" Severus asked breaking the young King from his thoughts.

"We do what we had planned to do this morning before all this shit happened. Except now, you heal me and I get a mask to cover the shit on my face. Only now I will go back and fix this mess so that it would be as if it never happens," Harry responded.

"We already talked about this, Potter. You can't change the past that much. You must be careful. You know what you can change and what you can't. Just stick to the plan and hopefully all we come out right," Severus admonished without rancor, well much anyway.

"I want to make it so that this will not happen. So that they live. I also don't want to rule the wizarding world. You know that," Harry exclaimed, falling back onto his bottom with an oomph.

"You don't have a choice. You are the only heir to the throne left, which is why you were named King in the first place. Now let me heal your arm and side. Lose the shirt, brat," Severus commented while gently laying Draco's body down.

"Fine," Harry growled, and then waved his hand bashing his torn bloody shirt.

The damage to Harry's side was worse than the Potions master thought it would be. Once again Severus Snape could not figure out how the man before him had live through his wounds. From his armpit to his thigh was flayed open. The cut was so deep that Severus could see the ribs below the skin. Murmuring the cleaning and healing spells below his breath, Severus watched as the cut sealed leaving only a fine line to mark where the wound had once been. After finishing that; Snape spelled the wound on Harry's shoulder, fixing the torn muscles and ligaments, and then closing the wound, as he did for the cut on his side.

"Any other major pain?"

"Yeah, I think a may have broken a rib and my wrist is fucked. Plus the bruises," Harry responded, as he rolled his eyes. "But you could just cast a diagnostic spell and find out everything."

Snape had the urge to smack the smart mouthed youth. But he had to admit -if only to himself- that the child was right. Quickly casting the spell, Severus blanched. Harry was bleeding internally, the blood collecting in his stomach. His liver had shut down, and his kidneys were failing. His heart was also damaged, a nick to the left ventricle. Severus stared at the man trying to figure out what to do now. He could deal with most injuries but Harry's injuries were beyond his abilities. His young King was going to die. Severus sat back hard and rubbed his hands over his face as if trying to scrub the skin away.

"You have internal injuries I can not heal. I have no idea how to begin, much less come to a satisfactory outcome." Severus became more agitated as he spoke.

"Okay, get me stabilized. Stop using such big words, calm down and we'll get me to Poppy," Harry said calmly.

"And how, pray tell, do we get you to someone that has been dead for a year."

"Sev, I am going back in time to a point were Poppy is still alive. Get me the Journals, I'll need them. And hurry, if what you say is true I might end up in the wrong time." Harry was now getting irate, the pain in his stomach increased, and Severus sat there staring at him as if he were an enigma that defied solving. He had not been looked at like that in more than a year, and never by Snape. "Snape, get your greasy, potion stained, arse off this step, get me the journals and get back here. Now," Harry yelled.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Severus nodded as the man brought him back to the problem at hand. Harry was then granted the amazing sight of the unflappable Severus Snape- the great greasy bat of the dungeons- running as if a demon was on his heels and gaining. Harry could do nothing but laugh.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus was back with the bag that saw Harry through all seven years of schooling. Inside was a seven compartment truck like the one Moody was held in during fourth year, filled with books that he might need and money from his many vaults. Both men knew that this was most likely the last time that Severus would ever see Harry again; at least as the man he is.

"Sev, you have to help me stand up." Severus reached down and pulled his king into his arms.

"Just in case I fail, I want you to know that I have been in love with you for five years and I'll do anything in my power to save you the pain that Voldemort put you through," Harry rushed to say. Before pulling the older man into a searing kiss, plundering his mouth as if it were the last thing he would ever do, and Harry admitted that it just might be.

Severus was shocked to say the least. Gasping, Harry plunged his tongue into Severus' mouth savoring the taste of his love for the first time, and most likely the last. Pulling back after but a precious few moments, Harry pushed Severus away, pulling the bag off his shoulder as he did so. As Severus tumbled back he caught a flash of light and a loud popping sound not that different from apparition. As the sound dissipated carried away on the wind Severus' faint whisper was carried with it.

"I love you too, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry groaned as his nose was assaulted by the smell of disinfectant and potions. Some of which he recognized, some he did not. Gingerly sitting up, he opened his eyes to glaring lights.

"Bloody hell, does the blasted women need to keep it so damned bright." Harry whimpered as he fell back onto his pillow. A soft chuckle alerted him that he was not alone. Harry instinctively went for his wand and braced himself for a fight before he fully acknowledged what he was doing.

"No need to fear, my boy. Although I would like to know how you came to be at my school, you are in no danger here. Though you will have many questions to answer, as you bare Tom's mark upon your face and my groundskeeper found you at death's door."

"Huh, who the hell is Tom? That, bastard of a wanna be lord of all things, burnt the hell out of my face. I don't remember anyone named Tom. And I was trying to get to Hogwarts School," Harry rasped out.

"Voldemort is Tom. Now what is your name?" A younger looking Albus Dumbledore asked as he popped what looked to be a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Evan Emrys James. I am a historian and school master," Harry supplied.

"Ahh, well you have indeed made it to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

"Well, I was going to apply for the defense position. But having my ass handed to me is not a very good way to prove I know what I am teaching is it?" Harry joked. His soft laugh turned to a coughing fit, the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth.

"Here, my boy, drink this down it will rid you of the last of the blood that fills your stomach. And this one, will hell the broken ribs and this one to replenish the blood loss."

"A regular apothecary you're shoving down my throat, sir," Harry complained as he chocked down the three vile tasting potions, one after another.

"Now, as I was going to say. I believe you making it away from Tom, with that mark upon your face and still breathing, proves that you are indeed qualified in defense. But I would like to give you a proper interview. As I do not remember you, I would say you did not go to Hogwarts. What school did you attend?"

Harry settled back. Ready for the interrogation he knew this interview was going to become.

"I went to the Salem Institute for the magically gifted in America. I graduated with top marks in all my classes and have obtained a mastery in Defense, Potions, Dark Arts, history, muggle and magical, and Transfiguration. I am working on Charms now."

"How in Merlin's name, did you obtain 6 masteries at your age? You can't be more then 15 years old?" For once Harry got to see Albus shocked. It was quite amusing to see the unflappable wizard with his eyes bulged and his mouth hanging open.

"Actually, sir, I'm twenty- one and I did say I went to a school for the magically gifted. It takes students who are far above their age level and teaches at their speed instead of as an average year level like your school does. Salem MG is known for its graduates to obtain multiple masters before leaving it grounds. I sat my first mastery at the age of 16 in defense. The following year, I sat two, both in history. At 18 I sat the Dark Art mastery as a companion to defense. Then I took Potions and Transfiguration at 19. I only took Transfiguration because I am an Animagus and to get my license I had to have the mastery in the craft."

"That is very impressive. Although, we do not teach Dark arts at this school…" Albus said with a frown.

"Nor should you." Harry faked looking affronted. "That is a college level course and only a master in defense is eligible to take it. My oath is sworn not to teach any of the Unforgivables or the unmentionables. Forgivables should be a case by case basis, but I have yet to find a true need to teach such things outside of theory. If this school offered Dark Arts as a class, I would not be here. As I said, I am a historian first, then a school master. My last position had me teaching muggle history. I have a resume if you would like it. I also need to know when I might be out of here, for I need to see if I can track down my father, though I have no idea where to even begin."

"Yes, I would like to see you references. For what you have said and due to the mark you now bare I have no doubt that you are not a Death Eater. Not to mention I was here when Poppy stripped you down and cleaned you up, so I know you bare no Dark Mark other then the one for all to see. I am curious, why did Tom mark you as a blood traitor?"

"I made the mistake of pulling a young man out of the way of a falling log a full ten seconds before the log was even dropped. Some pompous ass saw it and dragged me before some asshole he called his Lord. When the idiot tried entering my mind, he found himself with a headache the size of the Grand Canyon. You don't go around trying to read a true seer like that. You never know how many pasts or presents or futures you might see. Not to mention normal wizards don't have the natural filters a seer has so they don't go insane. When I refused him, he marked me as a traitor to his cause, and then ordered some other moron to take care of me. Then left, most likely, to fix the migraine he had. That's when I was able to get my wand back and get the hell outta there. I apparated blind, with just a picture to go on and walked as far as I could. The last I remember was falling onto the front steps."

"You are a Seer?" Albus exclaimed. Harry could tell the man was now excited and Harry knew why.

"Yes, but I hold very little store in prophecy and will not use my gifts to lock some poor soul into a destiny not of their own choosing. Most Prophecies are self fulfilling. Some idiot hears a prophecy, and then goes about and makes it happen."

"Prophecies are to be taken as warnings of a possible future not as if they are set in stone," Harry instructed with passion. He knew all to well that if Voldemort had not set his own prophecy in motion, his life would have been filled with love instead of pain.

"But what of the Merlin Prophecies, every one of them came true?" Albus sat back enjoying the treat of someone to debate with. He knew he would hire the young man already, but it had been a while since he was able to fully debate a subject. His word was taken as absolute truth since the fall of Grindelwald. No one would dare to go against him. It was refreshing to say the least.

"Well, Merlin was an entirely different animal. You see Merlin was what the Institute calls a Crono-mage. He was able to go forward or backwards in time. So he was not really prophesizing anything, he was just telling small pieces of what he saw in the future. Why he set it to rhyme, I have no idea." Harry smiled as Albus gave a hearty laugh.

"That may be bu…"

"Albus Dumbledore, are you interrogating that young man when I told you that he needs to rest. You can come back tomorrow. He needs to sleep to heal and that will never happen with you badgering him all the night long. And you, young man, should be asleep, not talking with nosy headmasters who don't know how to follow the rules," Madam Pomfrey yelled as she came back into the ward, arms full of potions.

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry called as, Albus gave his own, "Yes, Poppy."

"Now you shoo. I have a patient to get back to sleep and potions to get stored away. He'll be able to leave tomorrow after breakfast. You can question him again tomorrow and you better not have given him any of those blasted sweets while I was gone." Poppy continued her rant as she fluffed the pillow under Harry's head and tucked him in tightly as if to keep him from escaping her tender care.

"I will see you tomorrow after breakfast, Master James. Poppy, if you would show him to my office we will get the contracts signed for you to begin next term."

"As you wish, Albus, now out" With a final wink, Albus swept out of the hospital wing murmuring about lemon drops seer's and Merlin, leaving Harry to be drugged to sleep by a commanding Poppy Pomfrey. Harry could only smile, although she was overbearing at best he'd missed the old bird.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry woke with the sun as he always did. With a yawn, he made his way to the loo as he had done a thousand times before, never noticing the boy in the bed next to him. He was hoping to get a rise out of the woman but even running around the hospital wing starkers, he doubted he would be able to. The women just never got unsettled. It had become a game with Remus during 6th and 7th year to see if they could shock the woman.

Memory

_16 year old Harry had once again ended up in the hospital wing at the end of the school year; Remus Lupin was at his side, while everyone else was fussing over the newly marred Bill Weasley. _

"_Moony, I don't think he wanted to kill Dumbledore. There was this look in his eyes when I ran after him. He could have killed me at least ten times before he was able to get to the forest. None of my spells even touched him. Hell half of my spells didn't even get a chance to get out of my mouth before he had blocked them. Worse off was he kept giving me advise to duel better. What Death Eater does that?" Harry cried. He had not liked the man but he had his respect. Now he didn't know what to do._

"_Cub, I know that there is more going on here then meets the eye. Severus has always been fascinated by the Dark Arts but he has never hurt anyone with them. Last week Severus killed for the first time that I know of. He is Voldemort's Potions Master. It would not do Voldemort any good to have Severus caught killing on a raid, now would it? You will get the answers in time. For now why don't you get up, we have to get your stuff ready and Minerva wants to talk to you." Remus gave a small smile._

"_Alright Moony," Harry jumped out of bed, forgetting that Madam Pomfrey had stripped him before drugging him into a dreamless sleep the night before. He was half way across the room, when a wolf whistle and several gasps caught his attention._

"_What!" Harry looked at the shocked faces of Hermione Fleur, Mrs. Weasley and Ron. The twins were clapping and Bill had been the one to do the whistling._

"_My how little, Harry Potter"_

"_Has grown in to such a lad"_

"_Ginny, you should be proud" the twins batted back and forth._

_Ginny smiled while looking at Harry hungrily. Harry blushed, turning away he ran straight into Madam Pomfrey._

"_What are you doing out of bed, young man, you have had great amount of stress on you for the last week. You need to eat and rest, not run around my hospital trying to catch your death." Poppy Pomfrey stood hands on hips and yelled at the boy. Harry could only stare at the woman, she was yelling at him about rest and eating and there he was standing there with his lad hanging out for the world to see. Moony was the only one in the room not afraid of the Dragon of Hogwarts, his rich laughter filled the room._

End Memory

Harry walked past Madam Pomfrey's office to get to the loo. The sharp intake of breath had him hoping he had finally shocked the woman. But one look at her face he knew that no such thing had occurred. Her faced was flushed an angry red, she stood hands on hips, taking in deep breaths. While with most this would be an action to calm down, Harry knew Poppy Pomfrey better then that. She was merely taking in air to expand her lungs so that her yelling would make him loose his will to fight her.

"Don't you dare start in on me, woman! I need to use then loo, and there is no way in all the heavens and hell that you are going to use that blasted spell on me, So don't even think it. I like to relieve my bladder, and bowels for that matter, the old fashion way, in the toilet. And I…"

"Well, get to it then, can't have you running around like that with a student here no matter how it does improve the scenery." Poppy smirked and spun around returning to her office. Harry shook his head 'must have learned it from Poppy' Harry thought to himself. All this time we thought Snape's smirk was his own. Harry chuckled then continued on into the loo.

After finishing, he went to Poppy's office.

"Madam, if you would be so kind as to give me my bag I'll get dressed and make my way to the headmaster's office to sign that contract. And could you pray chance, tell me what the date is, please."

Poppy picked up Harry's bag from behind her desk and handed it to him before answering, "Today is August the 15th."

Harry promptly fell on his ass. He had been aiming for the 26th of June. He was missing more then a month, damn near close to two. What the hell had happened? "I started out in Hogsmeade on June 26. How long have I been here?"

"I placed you in a healing coma, where you stayed for four weeks. Where you were before that I have no idea, but you have been here for roughly 32 days."

"But I still needed healing when I woke up yesterday. That long in a coma and I should have been fine." Harry was confused.

"Yes, normally you would have been, but the injuries were quite severe. Your magic was more concerned with keeping your heart, liver, kidneys, appendix, spleen and lungs functioning and healing, than working on little things like a small tear in your stomach, the four broken ribs, and your broken wrist. That is what the potions were for last night." Poppy gave off his list of injuries in the same tone one would recite a list for shopping.

"Fuck me. Now I really have to hurry things along." Harry tore into his bag pulling out the black silk button down, along with black dragon hide pants and boots. A quick brushing of his hair finished him getting ready.

"Now, you also have signs of malnutrition, and severe abuse, not to mention signs of sexual trauma. Care to explain?" Poppy sat back picking up a cup of cooling tea and waited.

"No, I'll do you one better." Reaching into his bag he pulled out a copy of his medical file. "Poppy, I will need a wizard's oath from you, that no matter what you read in this file or anything I tell you about my past and or injuries, will remain between you and me. No one can know. Not the headmaster, the ministry, not even your cat."

"I will tell no one what I learn from you, about your past medical and physical history, on my Magic, this I do solemnly swear."

Harry handed over the medical file that was written by Poppy Pomfrey in the future. Then he reached back into his bag and pulled out a small money pouch. Taking out a silver sickle, Harry transfigured it into a half mask to hide the dark mark from view of the students and public (think of the mask from Phantom of the opera) casting several more spells on the mask, to keep his face clean and supply air and make sure the damn thing didn't come off unless himself or Poppy removed it. Harry affixed the mask to his face. Having done that, Harry sat and waited for the questions to start.

"I wrote this file. But I have never met you before! How could I have written this file?" Harry gave her a sad smile, finally after trying every thing he could think of, he'd shocked the woman. But Harry could not savor the victory.

"I was born Harrison James Potter on July 31 1980. My parents are James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. On October 31, 1981, our secret keeper gave our position to Voldemort. The bastard came to our house and killed my parents before trying to kill me. It didn't work for some reason not known at the time, I survived the Killing curse. I was left with my Squib aunt and her Muggle husband. They hated me. I was beaten, starved, belittled and ignored. That was the normal part of good days. On bad days it was much worse. On those days, I would become a whore that my uncle and many of his friends would use for their enjoyment and my pain. Later, my cousin would join them in raping and beating me. You tried for years to get Dumbledore to listen to you about your concerns, but he wouldn't and kept sending me back to that house. Finally, after my sixth year, you spoke with Minerva instead, and finally got your way. After that, I lived with Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. The injuries I had when I showed up here were from the final battle in a war that many thought over. After ten years I was finally able to kill Voldemort once and for all. I came back in time to change a few minor details, so there are more than two survivors on our side of the war." Harry spoke in a detached voice.

"My God, I see why you needed the oath. I won't ask more questions, I know you can't answer. I'll copy this file and put in the proper dates to go along with this timeline and put it under your name here. The Headmaster is waiting for you, and I have to see to young Remus; it was a bad moon this month." She had no problem talking to the boy, after listening to his story and knowing he'd lived with Remus in the future, he must know that Remus was a werewolf. Not to mention that the entire faculty know anyway.

Harry nodded and left to go another round or two with the headmaster.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry sat in the Defense classroom more nervous than he'd been when he was crowned. So much depended on the decisions he made from this point forward. He knew that Severus Snape would take the mark, believing no one on the light side wanted or cared for the shy, abused child. Harry also knew that by this summer, Peter Pettigrew would be approached by Lucius Malfoy and be persuaded into taking the dark mark also. Together, those two boys would damn a small child to a life of hell. While one would repent, the other would continue to condemn that boy for the crimes his friends had perpetrated on him within the wall of this very school.

Harry had already made his choices about what needed to be done. Now he hoped he had the cunning, intelligence, bravery and work ethic to pull off the great stunt of his life. He would need all the traits of Hogwarts to fix the broken future he'd come from. He may have to become King, but he'd be damned if he was going to rule the wasteland he'd seen after the battle. Now if he could just convince two boys that life would not get any better and that in fact it was worse in the dark. Hopefully, his opening speech would start them on a path to redeem sins not yet committed.

The sorting hat had thrown the school into chaos for over ten minutes, before the staff was able to restore order. Harry was still tempted to do away with the blasted thing.

Memory

_i Ah, Mr. Potter, you are hiding many things. But I see it is for good reason. I will not tell anyone who you are, nor shall I say who you become. Now, where should I put you? You have a strong mind and are creative as Rowena was. Your heart is truly pure as was Godric's. Yet, you have more cunning than even Salazar. And let's not forget you will work yourself to an early grave before you give up, much like Helga. You also have Merlin's powers. I see you going very far, my young King. You are needed to heal the breech caused by past and present headmasters of this school, and the actions of some of the Alumni. I have no choice but to say_

"_HEIR TO HOGWARTS FOUNDING FOUR, HOUSE AFFILATION SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR," The sorting hat yelled. Harry closed his eyes, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He pulled the old tattered hat from his head before looking to the headmaster. The man's eyes were not twinkling; in fact they were twin chips of cold sapphire filled with rage. In an instant the sorting hat had usurped the power of the headmaster. Harry's contract- just two weeks old- was now void. There was no power in the entire wizarding world that could keep Harry from claiming what was his._

_After a few moments the silence of his sorting was broken by screams, mostly coming from the Slytherins and Gryffindors. It may have been tradition to sort professors that never attended Hogwarts, but never had a non alumni professor caused such strife_. /i

End Memory

The sounds of grumbling students pulled Harry from his thoughts. He was startled; the room filled with his seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindors without him noticing. "Well, here goes nothing.'

In a quiet voice that had the students straining to hear him, Harry began his opening speech.

"Today is the first day of a difficult path. Today you must answer a simple question. But as with many things in life, that answer is going to take you down the path that you must walk for the rest of your life. There is a war raging outside these sacred halls, and at the end of this year you're going to have to choose. Now, for some of you that choice will be made easily, for the path has been laid before you for generations past. And like all children, you strive to make your parents and mentors proud. Following meekly in their footsteps, never once questioning whether the path is in your best interest or not. Others will have a harder time. These are the ones I'm hoping to reach. The ones that struggle with the answer are the one with the most hope. For it's these students that have chosen to have a mind of their own, with thoughts and feeling not dictated by those who supposedly are out for the betterment of all or the greater good." Harry paused as he looked at the students; many were now looking far less confident than they had just a few short hours ago.

"This class is I _suppose_ /I to teach you to combat the forces of darkness that are now trying to overcome our world, and make those hard decisions for you. Until now your teachers and parents have all said that you're children, and you should be protected from the world around you. Well, in my class that is not how it will be. In my class, you're adults in my eyes and will be treated as such. You break the rules, I _will_ break you. Do not be under the impression that the headmaster, your house heads, or the governors will save you. This class is dangerous and what I have to teach you can be deadly if it were taught to children. But luckily, I see none in this room. I'm going to open the floor for questions. You can address me as Evan, I am not your superior, for there are none in this classroom, we are all equals here."

Harry leaned back against his desk and waited for the questions to come.

"Which side of the war did you chose, sir," came a small voice from the back that Harry couldn't identify.

"Well, that's another of those simple questions with really hard answers. I wasn't given a choice as you have been. Earlier this summer I spent 32 days in a healing coma for telling Voldemort to fuck himself." Many gasps filled the air; Harry didn't know whether it was because of his called the wanker by his name, or his language. He really didn't care.

"Why would you do that? The Dark Lord gave you a chance to join his noble cause," Narcissa Black called out. Sirius snorted.

"Ah yes, his oh so noble cause. To preserve magic by killing off the muggle-borns, the half-blood and the muggles. Tell me, Miss Black, how many marriage prospects do you have?" Harry asked in return, not answering the question set before him.

"I am to marry Lucius Malfoy at the beginning of July this year. A strong I pure /I match," Narcissa preened as she spoke.

"Yes, but that's not what I asked. I asked you of prospects, not your betrothal. Isn't it true your prospects are limited to the Lestranges, the Malfoys and the Crabbes? You are to closely related to the other families to marry successfully. For those raised by muggles, that means to produce an heir or pure breeding. In a few short generations the pure families will not be able to marry pure for they will all be first cousins. And I mean a few, I mean three. You'll all survive to see the wizarding world come to an end if Voldemort wins."

"Those are all dark family. Why should we care if they breed themselves out of existence?" James Potter yelled out.

"Tell me, Mister Potter, what would happen to the light families and those like your friend there," Harry pointed to Sirius, "If Voldemort wins? He will be killed, as will you and your parents, and most of your friends. I was marked as a blood traitor, not because I don't believe in securing our culture, for I am a traditionalist. I am also however a historian and a seer. Voldemort wanted to use me to fulfill his psychotic desires of revenge. I have traced back all of the families in this room. And yes, I do mean all, pure, half or muggle born. I came up with a theory long ago that muggle-borns weren't truly muggle-born. Tell me, Mister Black, what happens to a squib child born to pure bloods."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably but did not answer.

"They are disinherited and disowned, then being cast out to fend for themselves," came the answer from Severus Snape.

"You would know Snivallous."

"20 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. I will not have you berating students in my class. He answered the question. Yes and where do these squibs go? I'll tell you, they go to the muggle world. Where they marry and have children, after awhile these children find another squib descendent and marry producing a magical child. But this happens after so long, that most do not remember their magical roots and hence a muggle-born. You're killing off purebloods every time one is slaughtered. I myself am a half-blood by such a union. As is Albus Dumbledore, and Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry moved to sit at his desk waiting for the students to ask.

"Who the hell is Riddle, and why should I care." Harry fought hard not to laugh at Narcissa Black's hotly expression.

"Oh, I was sure that you, who are so proud of the Dark Lord and his goals that you'd know. He is nothing but a Half-blood trying to play that he is a pureblood. His muggle father left his mother, a witch, alone and pregnant to die giving birth. Tom Riddle was raised in an orphanage, where he was ridiculed every day for being different in their eyes, a freak. Then he came to Hogwarts and excelled, in fact he became Head Boy. But not before finding out that he was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. He found that he liked some of the ideals of Slytherin, and decided that he would follow in his forefather's noble quest to rid the world of all muggle influence, they were both short sighted. If you rearrange the letters, I am Lord Voldemort; you will get Tom Marvolo Riddle. A once handsome man, who chose a dark path and now he must walk it. Just as you will have to walk yours. Riddle was belittled and teased by both the muggle world and the wizarding world. We created Voldemort, now we're dealing with the consequences. When powerful people get hurt, they hurt back, usually it is not the perpetrators that feel the pain, but the innocents." Harry was looking at James, Peter, Remus and Sirius as he spoke. "Now for the next class, I want you to think about what I said here today. On Wednesday I want you to answer the question, what makes a wizard dark. Class dismissed."

As soon as the students were gone, Harry sat back hard in his chair. He hoped he reached some, at least to get them to think. But from the looks he got from the Marauders, he doubted it.

**A/N: Ok there has been some confusion about the title of this story that I want to clear up. Cronos does in fact deal with the Titan. The Crono-magi of my story are the rulers of time as well as its protectors. Much like Cronos or Kronos in ancient Greek was the ruler of the titans. Cronos was the divine son of Gaia and Uranus the master of the universe. As such the Crono-magi took their name from him.**

**Also the name was chosen by Salazar Slytherin. He did not want to name his new race after a god he did not want to be one but he didn't mind naming the race after a Titan King albeit a cruel one. Cronos in Mythology was very powerful and cunning. Also He chose a Homonym (two words that mean different things but sound alike) for the name. he was ambitious after all. Just not greedy. Hope that clears up the problems with the title if not… Deal or quit reading**

**Evan James**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reading over the essays he'd assigned the seventh years, Harry couldn't believe the answers he'd gotten. Most believed that spells or certain gifts like parsel, made one go dark. Which meant since Harry knew all the dark spells and rituals and was by birth a Parselmouth, he was evil and this was coming from an Auror's son. What made it worse, this was coming from the man that would become his father in a few short years, and then lay down his life, in hopes that he could buy a little time for his family.

Shaking his head, Harry stood and exited his office. Grabbing the broom he had purchased the day before- it was no match for the Nimbus that Sirius had bought him his fifth year -but it was the best this time had to offer. He needed to fly; he needed to believe, once again, that his father and his friends weren't really the arseholes they appeared to be.

Harry only made it ten feet from his door when a voice called out to him.

"Professor James!" Harry turned to see a rather rumpled Lily Evans running up to him, His, surprisingly, worst student.

"Yes, Miss Evans, How can I assist you?" Harry replied once again putting I Snape /I into his mannerisms. He didn't like copying his git of a potions teacher, but it was working. He preferred the way Severus was when alone with friends.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could get some tutoring. If you have time or if you could recommend someone?" Lily blushed as she asked her question.

"Do not be embarrassed Miss Evans. Looking to better yourself is the mark of a strong character. And yes, I will be able to help you, but only on Saturday morning from 9 until 10. For extra help which, I am sorry to say, you need, I want you to see Mr. Snape. He is the best in my class and I know he'd be willing to help you."

"Severus Snape? I don't think so, sir. He hates me now because of James and Sirius. Is there anyone else, sir?" Lily looked at her feet as she spoke, this was not the vivacious and stubborn women his mentor had told him about.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Snape has already informed me he would be willing to continue tutoring from last year. He is also a tutor in potions class, a subject I know you also have some trouble with. In return you might offer him help in Transfiguration and Charms. And what do Misters Black and Potter have to do with you getting help with your classes?" Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, propping one foot up as he did.

"Well, you see … um… well, they can be down right gits where Severus is concerned. And James has forbidden me to talk to him, because he's a Slytherin. When I do they go after him. I hate it, but Severus won't stand up for himself, he just takes it. Always has," Lily whispered at the end so softly Harry almost missed it.

"Then it looks like he needs a Gryffindor to stand up for him. You're Head Girl, Miss Evans, and your work is suffering in my class. Had I been here last year, I would not have recommended either of the Heads this year. You need the extra time for your studies, and Mr. Potter needs the extra time for his detentions I am sure to give him and his friends. The fact remains, if you want to raise your abilities in my class, you need to speak with Mister Snape. He's the only one willing to offer tutoring," Harry finished.

"Yes, sir. I will see you at 9 on Saturday also if you are willing?"

"Yes, Miss Evans. I wouldn't have given you a time if I wasn't willing to be there."

"Thank you, sir. Have a good flight." Lily curtsied much to Harry's surprise then head off in the direction she came from. Shaking his head once again, Harry began again towards the pitch and his only freedom, the air.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Coming back to the world, Harry landed on the soft grass of the pitch. His head was now clear. He wanted to talk to his closest advisor, but that was impossible. His advisor wouldn't –no- couldn't help him yet. Severus was not yet the man twenty years as a spy he would become. Here he was too innocent to help with Harry's great plot.

After taking no more then five steps, Harry was surrounded by applause; looking up he saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team had been watching him.

"That was amazing, Professor. I didn't know anyone could fly like that and not be on a pro team," Sirius Black called out.

"Yes, Mr. Black. I do have skills in flight, however I use them in warfare instead of the game. It has proven useful in the past.

"Were you really caught by He who must not be named?" came the timid question from Peter Pettigrew.

"Yes. Fortunately for me, his lackeys are idiots and were no further skilled than some of my second year Hufflepuffs. I didn't get away unscathed, but I lived to tell the tale." Harry looked not at Peter, but at James who had a look of disbelief on his face. Sirius and Remus wore matching expressions. "So you do not believe me, Mr. Potter. Tell me what is the sign of a blood traitor? You're the son of a retired Auror and have been for many generations back if I am not mistaken, surely you know?"

James huffed before rolling his eyes. "He brands so called blood traitors with his mark before torturing and then killing them when he's done playing."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, and where does Voldemort" Harry rolled his eyes as the chorus of gasps and flinches, "brand them?"

"On the face," James replied slowly.

"Yes, that's right. Why do you think I wear a mask, as a fashion statement? I wear it, so that you lot are not confronted with it in your daily lives, like I am. And before you ask." Harry bared his left and right forearms, both clean of the Dark Mark. "I never have, nor will I ever be, a Death Eater. I merely declined Voldemort's offer to help him become an even bigger threat."

"Why would you be such a help to him?"

"Mr. Black, you have proven that you pay no attention in my class. I made no secret of why I was captured and gave the reason on Monday. Perhaps if you had been listening, instead of drawing on you desk, you might have heard."

"So you really are a seer then?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yes. I am and no, I will not tell you who wins the house or Quidditch cups this year. I will however prove it to you, if you wish?" Harry replied looking right at Remus holding out his hand. With a nod from James, Remus held out his hand. Making sure to look at the large hand in his grasp, Harry began talking after a few short moments.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Purveyors of mischief. Could you not come up with something other than 'mischief managed' and 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'? To bad Filch got that, I would've liked to see it. Fine craftsmanship from what I can tell, congratulations, Mr. Lupin, you have a gift. To bad it was taken because James had a sudden craving for a Ravenclaw. Lily must have loved that. Ah, don't be concerned, Mr. Lupin, I will keep all the rest to myself. But I am warning you all now, any I Prank /I that harms another, like what almost occurred during fifth year, and I will not hesitate to call in the Aurors. I have no tolerance for bullies. Are we clear, Mr. Black?"

The Quidditch team was shocked by the threat. They of course had no idea what their professor was talking about, but the Marauders did and Sirius paled.

"He had it coming to him," Sirius whimpered much like the dog he could become.

Leaning close to Sirius. "And what of your friend, did he have it coming to him too. You are as bad as the family you left behind, Sirius. Their beliefs have twisted your perceptions of the world around you. If they're proud of it, you want nothing to do with it, therefore making it evil in your eyes. You betrayed a life long friend for nothing more than the house he was sorted into. Tell me, did Severus really become evil? Or did he just get sorted into a house not of your liking? The same with you, Potter. The Prince's were friends of the Potters and the Longbottoms too, were they not? Are you all proud of your selves now that you have successfully taken everything from the boy? Right down to his last friend last year. I wouldn't have been so trusting had it been me in that office two years ago. You, Mr. Potter, were admirable, but you didn't help out of the goodness of your heart, but because you would have gotten in trouble too. There were two innocents that night, and both were hurt greatly by it. What's worse, because of your jealousy, Mr. Black, some of the worst potions and spells ever devised will fall to the Dark Lord. And if I can't stop it, more than just you four will suffer from you actions. Tell me, Mr. Potter, have you ever heard the phase I sins of the father visited by the son. /I Your child will pay for you crimes the rest of his life. Now I must go. Enjoy your practice." James watched as the small man walked away with only one question in his mind. For what crimes would his son pay? His heart filled with dread over the possibilities.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Stalking into his office, Harry ripped the mask off his face and stared at it. He'd done what he hated most when he was at school. When in Hades did he start preaching? "I'm a frigging idiot. They are going to listen to what I said and laugh about the DA professor who went starkers there last year of school. Why didn't I leave well enough alone? Happy ending is just for fairy tails. Gods, Sev, I need you now more then ever." Harry never noticed the two students at his door; he broke down and cried for all he'd lost. His friends and family, his freedom and now, the perception that his parents were something just below gods. The two stared at the teacher, their jaws dropped at his final comment before he fell into a troubled sleep on his desk. "I should've stayed in the future and left the past alone."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A week had passed since his minor confrontation with his father and friends. Harry was still trying to come to grips with what he'd been told by Severus, and the older versions of Remus and Sirius and, what he saw here. The excuse, of being stupid fifteen year olds, did not hold true in light of the fact that at seventeen, they were still tormenting the boy that would become his friend.

A commotion outside his quarters had Harry jumping to his feet and running for the door. He'd hoped for a quiet night, but that looked impossible now. Throwing open the door, Harry was outraged by what he saw. Severus Snape was on the floor, blood running down his face from what appeared to be a broken nose. There was also a cut over his right eye. Straddling him, was Harry's father, arm cocked back to send another blow down onto the boy. Who was being held in place by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

Wandless and silent, Harry immobilized the three Gryffindor assailants. Quickly levitating them high into the air, where they could do no further damage.

"Mr. Snape, are you are right?"

"I am thine. The gaught be by surbrize is all," the too thin teen answered. It was plain to see, Snape was anything but fine.

Looking up at the imprisoned Gryffindors, he realized one was missing. I Ah, so they are smart enough to have a look out. Come out, come out where ever you are, Peter /I . Harry chuckled to himself.

"Accio invisibility cloak. Accio Peter Pettigrew." Not 20 feet away, Peter came into view, the Potter cloak ripped from his grasp. Peter squeaked very rat-like as he floated after the confiscated cloak.

"My, Severus, you must be more powerful than I first reckoned. It would seem you are so powerful, it takes four of Gryffindor's finest to subdue you," Harry sarcastically remarked to Snape.

"Inbeeb," Snape replied, but the sarcastic answer lost something when spoken through his damaged face. Harry was hard pressed not to laugh.

"Well shall we adjourn to the headmaster's office to have a full accounting of tonight's I heroic /I deeds gentleman?" Harry levitated the first three offenders, glaring at Pettigrew daring him not to follow, before making his way down the hall to the Headmaster's office.

"Twizzler's," Harry yelled to the gargoyle guarding the staircase leading to the uppermost tower. The gargoyle jumped to the side quickly, instead of facing the DADA professor's wrath.

"Come in, Evan," Harry heard through the still closed door as he was about to knock.

"One day I will find out how he does that," Harry mumbled under his breath. Snape tried to snort but ended up in a coughing fit, as he choked on some blood.

"Once the headmaster has seen the damage caused by these hooligans, I will heal the injuries," Harry spoke softly, laying a hand gently on the boy's shoulder. A faint electric charge surged through them both at the contact. Harry and Severus both stiffened. Harry quickly removed his hand and opened the door.

"Ah, Evan, what brings you and these boys here this evening?" Albus sat back in his chair his chin resting on steepled fingers.

"As you can see, sir," gesturing to Snape, "there was a problem out side my rooms tonight. I was in my chambers when I heard loud yelling and then a soft thud. Upon investigation, I found these three on Mr. Snape. Lupin and Black holding him down, and Potter in the process of rearranging Mr. Snape's face. After immobilizing the threat, I noticed that one of the self proclaimed Marauder's was missing, so I call the invisibility cloak to me, shortly followed by Pettigrew who was acting as look out for the other three." Harry finished and moved towards Snape. "Now that you have seen what happened to the boy I will heal him if you agree, Headmaster?" Harry without waiting for an answer began to heal Severus.

"I believe that he will be better left to Poppy, don't you think, Professor James?" Albus bristled slightly.

"Why it is only a broken nose, some bruising and a small cut, all which I can heal. Anyone with field training can," Harry explained while he went about doing exactly that, ignoring Albus' thinly veiled order.

"If you would release the boys, I will be happy to find out what occurred here tonight. Evan, you are free to go about your duties." Albus bristled, motioning for the door. Harry stood, but was stopped from leaving by the look in Snape's eyes. They implored him to stay, or say something, do something, anything, but leave him alone with the headmaster and his favorites. Harry nodded.

"I will be staying in accordance of the Hogwarts charter, Albus. Mr. Snape has made it clear he wishes representation." Harry sat down and waited.

"Very well, Evan. Tea anyone? Sherbet lemon or perhaps a twizzler" Albus' eyes twinkled in merriment.

"Now then, Mr. Potter, as Head Boy, I will start with you. What is your side of tonight's events?" With a wave of his hand, Albus released the boys and sat back waiting for a response.

"Snape was harassing Lily again in the library. We've told him before to leave her alone, but the fool won't listen. She doesn't want him around her." James was red faced. Harry could not help but snort at the Head Boy's excuse. Ignoring his professor, James continued, "When I confronted him about it, he pulled his wand and tried to hex me. Luckily, I'm good at dodging, or I would have been in hospital, no doubt." Harry had, had enough.

"What utter bullshit."

"Evan, you will keep a civil tongue in front of the students. It appears they were merely trying to defend a lady's honor. Just went a bit too far. Now then, I would say ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for being out after curfew, and we will forget the matter ever happened."

"I would say that you have no right being headmaster of this school, you old barmy coot. You have decided that Mr. Snape is guilty without the facts and passed judgment on him once again, Albus. You will sit there and get all the facts before passing judgment. And those facts include that Mr. Snape and Miss Evans were in a tutoring session, set up by me, when Miss Evans came to me requesting help. Now, I don't know if they were studying Potions or Defense at the time, but it's clear to me this is just like what happened two years ago." Harry was seething

"I do not know how you heard about that, but the incident was merely a prank gone wrong."

"Sir, with all due respect, which you are loosing rapidly every time you open your mouth, that was no prank. That was attempted murder, with a werewolf, no less, as the weapon. Sirius Black knew what he was doing when he sent Severus out to the shack. A Prank harms no one. Turning someone's hair green is a prank. Covering them with purple slime from head to toe is a prank. Turning the person into a canary for a few moments is a prank. No lasting harm is done. However, sending a fifth year student to the den of a werewolf on the eve of a full moon, was not a prank. You didn't want your precious Gryffindors to look bad. Especially, in light of the current Dark Lord's relationship with Slytherin. You've taught them their actions have no consequence, and when they finally learn the truth, it will be too late. You have choices to make, Albus, that will affect the outcome of the war. You are repeating your mistakes, Albus Dumbledore. You are doing to Severus what you did to Tom, and look how well that turned out for you."

"Evan, there are things that you, being new to our country, just do not understand. Yes, we are at war, and sometime sacrifices must be made in light of the greater good. I stand be my decision. This matter is closed. You are too young to understand the fact that war is brutal. I know the boys were a little overzealous in their treatment of young Severus, but they are just children." Albus spoke softly but Harry could feel the power behind his words.

"Yes, Albus just children. Those children are the reason that the battle you're fighting so hard to win will stop for a short time, you are correct. However, you are currently fighting only a battle in the real war. That will not start for over a decade and not all in this room will live to see it if you don't start making better decisions."

"Evan, we will not talk about such things in front of the boys. They have a right to their childhood." Albus stood he was getting angrier by the second.

"These children, as you call them, are all of age. By law, they are adults and they are accountable for their actions, just as you or I. What is the matter, Dumbledore, have you been seen as the messiah for so long, you've come to believe your own press. You are not infallible," Harry yelled getting angrier also.

"I will not have you belittling me in my own school, boy. You will show the proper respect. Whether you like it or not, I am leading the light and we will win this WAR."

"You are leading nothing but an on going struggle between two opposing factions."

"You can't talk to the Headmaster that way, you worthless excuse for a wizard. He's the greatest wizard of all time. And why would you protect a Death Eater anyway? You're one too aren't you?' James Potter yelled at Harry.

"You are utterly repulsive. I am ashamed to call my self a Potter and worse your son. Severus is right, you are nothing but an arrogant bastard with no respect for you betters. You want to know about what right I have to talk to him like this, James? How about the fact that in this battle, you are calling a war, the final death tally will be 642 and the other casualties will be 2. But in the real war -which will take place from 1994 until 2002- the death toll is 57,342 the number of POW is 1,286 and those still missing in action but presumed dead is 6,534. That is not counting those affected by incurable dark curses that number is 864. That is not counting those that died in the final battle, which I won. There were 25,000 estimated on the battle field that day. I know, because I was leading them. I had to watch what was left of my chosen family and friends, die at the hands of Death Eaters. We won only because we had a spy. A Death Eater turned back to the light. Who would never have been one, if it weren't for the actions of you and those like you." Harry was seeing red but still trying to reign in his power. Wind was ripping through the office at an alarming speed and Harry was at its vortex.

"What do you mean you're ashamed to be my son? I don't even have one." the question rocked Harry enough to shock his control back. The wind died as suddenly as it started.

"SHIT…SHIT…SHIT. You would latch on to that one statement. Everyone said you were smart as hell, although reckless."

"He came back to stop something from happening. Though how he came back so far, Lily and I have not figured out yet. This was why we were in the library. Between her knowledge of charms and mine of the Dark Arts, we knew we could put it together. We needed more time though," Snape answered softly.

Harry sunk into his chair, head sinking into his hands. He'd messed up everything. No one was supposed to know he was not of this time. All of his careful planning, was now a waste.

"I have got to stop my Gryffindor mouth from writing checks my Slytherin ass can't cash." Harry sighed.

"What the hell does that mean, no son of mine was a Slytherin."

"Oh, shut your trap, I dad. /I I am a descendant of all the founders and Merlin to boot. And the Gryffindor and Slytherin lines cross with me. So don't worry your blood isn't tainted." Harry growled out.

"Evan, how did you come back so far? Lily and I estimated your age between 21 and 25 years. We are also estimating you are from at least 3 years into the future, since you seem to know me. I am wary to presume much else without further knowledge." Severus was calm and collected having not yet gained his snarky attitude. Harry hoped that now he might be able to stop that from happening.

The Gryffindor's and the headmaster were still reeling from the shock of what Harry had inadvertently let slip. Harry now knew why Ron blushed so much when he let important facts out that should've remained secret.

"Headmaster, if you would remember our debate about Merlin. You were given clues already," Harry whispered into the silence.

"That's how you know so much about Merlin and every thing about this school. You have become Crono-magus." The headmaster pulled himself together enough to answer, but he still had a shell shocked look about him. In any other circumstance, Harry would have cheered the fact he was able to surprise the old man. This was not the case however. With him channeling Ron, Harry might've caused a large Paradox.

"One does not become a Crono-magus. We are born to it. Just as one does not become a Parselmouth, or a Metamorphimagi. You have the ability or you do not. Cronomancy however, is an ability that must be finely tuned and trained. I spent 10 years, in the year 754, to train my skills with a master. Luckily a Crono-magi only ages in their own time line. Let me tell you being 16 for that long sucks. The hormones alone will kill you." Harry laughed at himself before sobering. "But that is neither here nor there. I am from 27 years into your future. I had just finished destroying Tom Riddle for good, when I came back. Mostly because I needed the medical care. Poppy could tell you I was dying at the time."

"Why do you seem to have such hatred for your father and his friends? And also for me?" the headmaster asked.

"Unless I do something, my father will die when I am 15 mouths old, along with my mother. Sirius Black, my godfather decides that revenge is more important then fulfilling the oath he swore when given the title. Remus Lupin chose to leave and not be there for 13 years. And Peter Pettigrew will become the traitor that starts it all in motion. As for you headmaster. I have more cause to hate you than anyone else in this world and any to come. You will sentence me to a living hell. My only crime is surviving where others could not. Your actions draw out the war for so long that I lost everything, and almost everyone that I loved. All the while, telling me that sacrifices must be made for the greater good. How easily those words are spoken when it is not you doing the sacrificing. My full history will have to wait for another time, however. I swore that I would stop what I could from happening, and grieve through what I could not. I will rid the world of Voldemort without most of the wizarding world falling into the hell that the opposing factions created. I will not rule a wasteland so you can have one more day of glory." Harry flinched when he realized that once again he let information slip.

"Why would you rule anything?" Asked Remus and Sirius harmoniously, reminding Harry of the Weasley Twins.

"In 2002, the world's Ministries of Magic will be destroyed. The prophecy made about me being public knowledge by that point, the free Wizards and Witches crown me King and Commander of the free armies. I become the banner under which the people and magical creatures who oppose Tom unite." Harry sighed.

"This is much food for thought. I will get back to you on a plan to use this knowledge to our advantage." Dumbledore declared.

"Like hell you will. I did not fight for 17 years to get out from under your ever present shadow, for you to take control over something in which you can never understand. Besides I'm allowed to bounce through time as a Crono-magus. You, however, are not. I will tell YOU what needs to be done, not the other way around. Face it, old man, your time for glory is over. No more sacrifices will be made so that you and the ministry can look good in the press." turning to the boys in the room Harry continued.

"Peter, I know that you feel that you are just another punching bag for these three, but you are far more intelligent than you think. You will not have to give into Lucius. I have seen you perform rights that even Albus would have trouble with. Your courage is why you were placed in Gryffindor; do not let it fail you. You are stronger than them if you would only let yourself believe. Severus, do not leave on the Holidays, I know what you plan. If you want knowledge, and the power that comes from it, I will gladly take you as my Apprentice. I am here for at least 4 years. In that time I will teach you all I know and then some." holding up a hand when Albus tried to intervene once again, silencing the old man with a I silencio /I by will alone.

"James, Sirius, and Remus, you three need to grow up before it kills you and I do mean that literally. James, you have a wonderful gift waiting for you once you open your eyes to see it. Your soul mate waits for you to be worthy of her, and I would kind of like to be born, you know. Sirius, do not judge others, for it is you that pays in the end. An innocent man does not deserve 12 years in Azkaban. And, Remus, grow a back bone, your friends will not abandon because you stand up for what is right. Now I am going to bed, this information has been locked into your minds and you can talk to no one, unless they already know. Nor can it be taken from you by force. I will talk to Lily, Severus, so do not fear keeping secrets from your friend. You will be able to discuss this with her. And I need to remember that no one like speeches, they tend to get boring." Harry smiled as the five boys broke into laughter relieving the room of tension.

"James, Severus is a good man if you would only see it. Remember what I said about sins of the father," with that Harry left the room hoping to drink himself into oblivion.

A few hours and more than a few tumblers of scotch later, Harry remembered that he forgot to lift the silencing charm from Albus. Laughing uncontrollably, Harry fell off his couch, hitting his head on the coffee table effectively knocking himself out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry pulled Severus down to him, gently nibbling on the thin, elegant neck avoiding the tempting wine stained lips. Severus had already made it clear; to Severus kissing was reserved for lovers not fuck buddies.

With a Seeker's speed and dexterity, Harry made quick work of the tiny buttons that held the other man's robes closed. Without relinquishing the other man's neck, Harry pushed Severus onto the silk covered bed behind him. Harry impatiently removed the clothing keeping him from his goal with a wave of his hand. A startled gasp was his reward.

Pulling back, Harry marveled at the beauty before him. Severus had the body of a warrior. Scars marred the porcelain skin, but to Harry -who bore his own scars- they were badges of honor. Taking his time, he ran his tongue along each one, eliciting a soft moan from his some-time bed companion.

Harry loved this man's body and how responsive he was. Severus Snape's passion in bed was only rivaled by his passion for potions. Harry licked his way down Severus' chest; over tight nipples and down a flat muscular stomach to his true goal.

(For full version please see the silver snitch II 

http// www. the silver snitch too. net /fic /viewstory. php ? sid 3974 & chapter 7)

Closer and closer he came to finding the oblivion he sought.

"Please… more… Gotta."

A loud knock at the door pulled Harry reluctantly from his dream. His head and back screaming at him in pain, he tried to remember where the hell he was. And how many dark curses he should cast against the idiot that pulled him from the heaven he'd dreamed of, into the hell he was now in.

Sitting up, Harry groaned in pain. His cock was painfully hard; having not found release thanks to his dream and his head clearly protested the amount of alcohol he had consumed last night. At least it was Saturday, no stupid questions, no students. He would answer the door and then crawl back into bed to die, hopefully.

Gingerly making his way to the door, Harry pulled it open to discover a solemn Severus Snape, an entirely too cheerful Lily Evans. Along with an overprotective James Potter, and an irate Remus Lupin. With a pained groan, Harry leaned against the door jam.

"Unless you're seconds from death, due to a little known, deadly curse that only I can break, you're in the wrong fucking hallway. Or I'll curse you myself." Harry growled.

"Shut the fuck up, Evan. You told Lily to be here, James decided that he had the right to be here too and dragged me along with him. Snape needs to be here because he has to cover what to go over with Lily. It's your own damn fault. Now get out of the way or I'll show you how cranky I get this close to the moon without my fucking coffee." Remus pushed the smaller man out of the way and strolled into the room beyond without so much as a by your leave.

"Well at least that doesn't change with time." Harry mused candidly. "Are you going to stand out there all morning or are you lot coming in?"

"That depends, are you going to put some clothes on or do we get to continue admiring the view?" Lily shot back in the same condescending tone Harry had used.

Harry looked down at himself, sometime during the night he had stripped naked, for some reason leaving only his right sock.

"Er… Umm… one minute let me get some clothes on. And stop gapping at me Evans that is disturbing on too many levels." Harry left the door open and literally ran for his bedroom. He threw on the first thing that was at hand. A raggedy pair of jeans -that had more holes than Swiss cheese- but still covered all the important parts and a black t-shirt.

Stopping only to remove the sock gracing his foot, Harry returned to the sitting room. He found Lily playing hostess to the odd gathering. She handed Harry a steaming mug of coffee as he sat down.

"Tinkle," Harry called softly, after a few sips of coffee.

A soft pop announced the arrival of the house elf in question.

"Yes, Master King Harry sir, how is Tinkle to help you today, Master King Harry," the small creature gushed.

Harry groaned. "First, please don't call me that. I go by Evan or James, Professor or just simply 'the fuck up', but not King or master and definitely not Harry. No one can know who I am."

"I is sorry Professor Majesty Evan James. We is not wanting to makes you mad. Oh no, no, we is not. Tinkle will be better, Tinkle is promising. Tinkle will keep yours secrets I swears. Makes other house elves promise too. But you is our master. The hat says you is heir to Hoggywarts. That is making you Master of castle, yes it does." Once again, Harry wondered if house elves actually needed to breathe.

"All right, but please don't call me 'majesty' either. I need you to get me a sobriety potion from Poppy please."

"Oh yes, Tinkle, will gets it for you." With another two pops, that seemed back to back they were so fast, Harry was handed the requested potion. Gulping the potion back quickly, Harry let it do its work. The fog cleared and his headache disappeared, leaving only the slight nausea that had come with the hangover.

"Thank you, Tinkle, that will be all." The little elf nodded, and then popped away.

"Now that I'm human again. Tell me again, why is it a tutoring session for Evans required four people, rather then the normal one?"

"James wouldn't let me come to your rooms alone. And when he found out that Severus would be here, he wouldn't let me stay unless he was came. James kept saying he had more right to be near you than Severus did. And of course he made Remy come so he didn't do something stupid, and here we are." Harry absently wondered how long Lily could go without breath, as she gushed out question after question.

"First off, James, you have no more right to be here then anyone else. To invite yourself somewhere is rude, remember your manners. Plus, pulling your friend out of bed this early, for no apparent reason, this close to the moon is reckless. I know for a fact that Remus would be more likely help with fighting than preventing it right now, so that excuse is out."

James received a glare that had him shrinking back before he remembered he was a Gryffindor. "You know that, which is why I think you chose him instead of Black or Pettigrew. I'm not Dumbledore; I will not be lied to, even in a round about way. You speak the truth to me we stay in good terms; you lie and I'll beat the fuck out of you on general principle. You got me?" Harry sneered.

"Yes, I hear you just fine. Can you lower your voice? That's no way to talk to me."

"You're not my father yet, James Potter. You're going to piss off the wrong people. I told you this already. Now, that I've said that, let's get Lily caught up with the events that took place last night." Quickly giving Lily the information Harry released the night before, only adding the fact that Lily was going to be his mother. This piece of information caused James to be too smug for Lily's liking.

"Wipe that look off your face, James. You need to grow up before I'll even think about going to the Three Broomsticks with you; much less activities that lead to making a child with you." Lily snapped, causing Severus and Remus to laugh.

"Now that's taken care of, any questions?" Harry was reminded of Hermione when a hauntingly familiar gleam entered Lily's eyes. The three boys groaned in unison.

"Who did you train with? And why did you choose to go back that far? What events do you need to change and which can you not change? How can we help? And where can I get more information on Cronomancy? I've never heard of it and I've read every book in the library." Lily shot the questions at Harry at a speed that would put even Hermione to shame.

"You're in for it now, mate. You never ask Lily if she has questions. She should have been a Ravenclaw, I swear the only reason she's not is because she has the guts to take on anyone who gets in her way." James smiled lovingly at the woman who was destined to become his wife.

"That's alright. Lily reminds me of a friend of mine. She was the smartest witch of our age. She was always in the library, dragging me and Ron with her. If it weren't for Hermione, I wouldn't have lived through half my misadventures in school," Harry commented to avoid Lily's questions.

"She sounds like a really nice girl. Is she Ravenclaw then?" Remus asked.

"No, Remus. Like Lily she was too stubborn and brave to be amongst the scholars." Harry laughed at the affronted look on Lily's face.

Deciding to soothe her ruffled feather to avoid a blow up, he continued, "She was the only one in the entire school that could take on me and Ron when we would get some harebrained idea in our heads." Lily gave a smug smile at this; she prided herself on her ability to control 'her boys' as she saw them.

"But we always managed to talk her into joining us, instead of her talking us out of it. She always managed to get us out alive. Hermione was my sister, best friend and confessor, all rolled into one. I will miss her for the whole of my life. The world would've been a much better place, had Hermione lived to reach adulthood." Harry's voice was filled with sadness.

"You sound so sad, what happened?" Lily spoke softly as she walked to Harry and pulled him close. Harry savored in the scent of his mother for the first time in memory; warm vanilla with a hint of summer roses.

Pulling away, Harry went to the window. If he was going to tell this story, he couldn't have anyone touching him.

"Hermione and Ginny were lovers. They were at the Burrow, Ginny's home. Hermione was entering her last month of pregnancy. She'd been raped by Death Eaters before Ron and I could get her out. Unfortunately one of the rapes left her with a lasting reminder, but Hermione refused to have an abortion and Ginny backed her 100. To Hermione all life, no matter how created, was precious and should be cherished." Harry gave a sad smile as he remembered his friend. "The Weasley women were getting the room ready for Hermione to give birth in. Poppy would be there but Ginny would be delivering the baby.

Death Eaters attacked sometime that afternoon. No one knew, until I had a vision of the little party they'd set up. The Weasley men went into action as soon as I was able to gasp out a location. It was a trap, but no one cared. I couldn't go. I was still trapped in my vision, forced to watch what they did to the only women that had shown me love."

Harry shivered not really wanting to go on. "Molly was first. They raped her repeatedly, one after another. She held strong. Not a sound came from her lips or a tear from her eye. She refused to give them the satisfaction. Molly was always so strong. Not getting a proper response from Molly, they took Ginny. Like her mother, she didn't really respond either. She kept starring at Mione."

"That was when Voldemort had his great epiphany. They then started in on my sister. Every Death Eater was to rape her. Three had their chance, before Mione was thrown into labor." Harry absently wiped at the tears running down his face. He was lost in the memory and didn't realize he was crying. With tears of her own, Lily's heart ached for the man before her. She worried when his voice changed to a monotone; he seemed to lose touch with reality.

"Voldemort thinking about the fun he could have, cut the baby from her belly. Like she was nothing more then a pig, the bastard left her to bleed to death. The last thing Hermione saw was Voldemort scratching her new born son and bathing the small wound in saliva." Harry choked as he tried to continue,"The saliva of a transformed werewolf. The baby survived the infection, but the women and men that came to rescue them did not. I had to watch it all." James shook his head. Remus turned a sickly, pale green, and then jumped up and ran to the bathroom, losing everything he had eaten for the last twenty-four hours. Severus had gone ashen.

"As soon as I came out of the trace, I apparated to the building where they were holding the child. They had given him to Bellatrix. She was quite insane by then, but she was the only woman left in his ranks. The baby was small and one curse later, the baby left with me. With his parents dead I took the baby. I claimed him as mine, the Ministry none the wiser. Telling an abridged version, I became a father of a new born, newly infected baby."

"I named him Aaron Zevi. Using an old adoption spell I added him to my blood line. He grew strong and I used my powers to keep him from transforming. He was fine and off with a close friend," Harry paused and looked at Remus with a soft smile, before he continued, "in hiding when the final battle took place. I don't know if he is okay or not but I do know that I love that little boy. He's the reason I came back. I will not have him be an orphan as I was." Drained Harry starred blankly out the window, watching the clouds silently move across the sky.

"I can not answer your questions, Lily; I have to protect the time line as much as possible. So my trainer will remain unnamed, my birth date will remain secret, but you know the most important parts. I could save myself the pain I grew up with, but I chose not to because some things are more important. I am sorry for what I have to allow to happen but I will make the world safe in doing so." Silent tears rolled down his checks as he concluded his painful tale.

"What is your name?" James asked quietly

"Harrison James, but you refused to call me anything but Harry since I was born. Drove Dumbledore mad such a common name, as he would say, not the name of a destined Hero, now is it," Harry said with a soft laugh.

"My father's name is Aaron Harris," James replied looking at Harry with awe.

"I know, my wolf will grow up strong and healthy and I will make sure he does the name proud as I have tried to do." Harry whispered

"Now I think that you lot should go have fun. There's time to talk of war and death later. You need to enjoy this last year; much too soon you'll have to deal with all of this. Besides I can hear Remy's stomach from here, go feed your own wolf." Harry laughed at Remus' chagrin.

The group left with more questions than answers. But Lily had made the choice that Harry had spoken of during their first class with him; she would do everything she could to make sure that he was born. If that meant tying herself to an immature prat like James Potter, she'd do it. She couldn't help it, she might not have given birth to the man yet, but she already loved him more than what logic dictated. But when had love ever been logical?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"James Aaron Potter, knock this off right now. You need to grow the hell up, Evan is right. Severus is a good person. He's in Slytherin for a reason, just like you're in Gryffindor for a reason. Stop seeing the houses of Hogwarts. They won't mean anything in a few months," Lily yelled at James.

"But he is going to be a Death Eater we know that. Evan himself said so," James argued back.

"He also said that Peter was going to be the reason they we die. You're not treating Peter with distain now, are you?" Lily countered

That stumped James. As usual Lily was winning their argument. Lily sat down heavily. "Do you think he will be able to stop you know who?"

"I hope so, but what I'd really like is to see him happy. Even when he was talking about Aaron he seemed so sad. His eyes are dead. Wish I knew what did that to him, I'd like to kill the ones that hurt him so much," James said with a sigh.

"Well, if we died then Sirius or Remus would take care of our child, you know that." Lily reasoned.

"Yes, but in Professor Dumbledore's office, Evan said he hated Sirius for thinking revenge was more important then he was and Remus ran away for 13 years. He also said something about innocent men don't deserve to go to Azkaban. I think that Sirius goes after Peter and ends up in prison and Remus couldn't handle loosing his pack. You know how important we are to him," James finished

"So who does that leave?" Lily questioned

"Well, my parents are still alive. But there's no telling if they are after however long it will be (they will be when the time comes)," James said

"All I have is my sister with her fat, arrogant bastard of a husband. I only met the man once, but I hate him. He called me a freak. My sister used to be sweet, but now she's cruel to me. I love her more than anything, but she won't return my letters now. She also quit using what little magic she has," Lily stated upset.

James sat next to Lily on the couch, pulling her into his lap and hugging her close.

"Petunia will come around. She's probably upset that she has so little magic. It has to be hard on her, not to be able to come here anymore. I mean for her to only have enough to make it through 2nd year and you've gone on to graduate," James reasoned showing a glimpse of maturity.

"We need to find out. We may be able to stop that at least. Maybe we can talk to Professor Dumbledore, and have him send Evan to the Weasleys. He said they were his family, if we can make that happen, he would be safe." Lily was almost begging trying to get James to agree with her.

"No, I don't think Dumbledore would help. Evan hates him too. Evan claimed that he was sentenced to a life of hell by the headmaster. I think we should go to Professor McGonagall and the Weasleys. File a will with the Ministry as soon as we marry, stating if any thing happens to us and his godparents are unable to take him, he's to be raised by the Weasleys. Or we can just transfer guardianship after he is born, without anyone knowing. And what ever we do, Peter is not going to be our Secret Keeper," James finished with determination.

"I agree." Lily stated simply.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Unbeknownst to anyone, time began to change. Unraveling at it strains, and rewriting itself. Sending tremors down the pathways both of the future, and into the past. The Cronomancers throughout time felt the shift and moved into action, scrambling to save the fabric of time itself.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry James Potter also known as Evan Emrys James was sitting in his office going over the fourth year's essays on vampires, when the first tremors hit him. They were followed by flashes of a past not his own. Scars he had bore for years began to fade, while others ripped open and healed over. An agonizing scream scattered the calm.

Clothing ripped and tore; Harry's body grew 18 centimeters and gained 7 and a half stone of muscle in seconds. His life flashed before his eyes, while pain ripped through him. Ron and him sharing a bedroom all their lives. Pulling Ginny's hair, and running after the twins when they turned Ron's teddy into a spider. Money had always been a little tight, 'cause Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur refused to take much for Harry's upkeep. But none of the children wanted for anything. Uncle Sirius and Remy helped out as much as possible, but they were usually overruled by Molly.

Every Sunday, everyone would pack up and go to Godric's Hollow, to visit the graves of Lily and James Potter. As far as Harry was concerned, they were the real heroes. The wizarding world still viewed Harry as the Boy Who Lived. But at the Burrow and Grimmauld Place, he was a normal boy who loved his cousins and his aunt and uncles. Every Sunday, Harry remembered to thank his parents for loving him enough to give their lives for him and for giving him a good home to go to. Their traitorous secret keeper was never discovered.

Albus Dumbledore had tried to send Harry to his mum's sister. But he was overruled when it was discovered that James and Lily had signed over custody to Molly and Arthur when Harry was only a week old.

His Hogwarts years didn't change much, except that he did not blindly follow Dumbledore as he'd done before. He was sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, which caused some strife at the Burrow for a little more then a year. Until the children realized that he was still Harry, just sneaky as hell. Molly claimed he was the perfect mix between Lily and James. Gryffindor bravery, with Ravenclaw intelligence, means Slytherin cunning. Trouble, no matter how you spelled it.

Severus Snape was still brutally honest and sometimes was cruel, but he softened when Harry was around. He'd been told it was because Snape owed James and Lily too much to be overly cruel to their son.

Besides those differences nothing else had changed. Coming out of the pain filled trance, Harry was surrounded by 8 wizards and 4 witches, each with a different style of dress.

"What in Hades have you done, child. You are the center of the rift," A man with long dark hair and bright silver eyes, asked. Bending down to help Harry to his feet, another of the wizards gasped as Harry straighten to his full height.

"I haven't done anything yet. It's not yet time for any of the changes to occur." Harry replied as he gingerly made his way back to his chair. ' I How did I get so far from the damn chair? /I Harry thought to himself.

"Well, something happened. What has changed?" Asked a small childlike witch. Though, Harry knew the witch was no child.

"Nothing in my time," answered 6 of the Chronometers. Harry figured that they were from the past due to their costumes.

"I believe mine has seen the most change. I am from the farthest into the future," replied another young looking wizard. "My history has changed. I'm now a full 5 years younger than I was before the rift. And my one of my ancestors has a longer history than he was supposed to."

"What is your name, child?" the silver eyed wizard asked

"Orion Harris Black, sir. I am from 3465. Sirius Black is the major distortion of my personal time line. He now lives a full 100 years longer than before. One of the pure blood lines has disappeared entirely." Harry was stunned.

"Anyone of great importance to time?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"The line that began with Aaron Potter."

"Morgan, go fetch the child. He can not be lost to time, he is very important. Though not to history." the silver eyes man spoke again, looking at a despairing Harry.

The witch in question merely nodded and stretched out a hand. In it Harry dropped his signet ring which denoted him the head of the Potter family, only the wearer could remove it so, he knew Remus would hand the child over.

"When does the child die?" Morgan asked Orion calmly.

"Shortly after his birth, Harry Potter did not retrieve him in time. He was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange in a fit of anger."

"April 14th 1998. I got him about 5pm that day. So you better arrive at dawn, he was born two days before that? Din, what happened? I haven't done anything I swear." Harry was almost hysterical his son might be gone. Morgan disappeared while Harry was speaking.

"We will find out, son, not to worry and young Aaron will not be lost, I won't allow it. He has your blood so we can bring him here to you," Myrddin Emrys answered. He opened his mouth to continue, but the door burst open. The teaching staff of Hogwarts, finally responding to the breach in the wards, tumbled into the room. (I reworded and added the last, it flows better, but you don't have to keep it.)

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you in my school?" yelled an angry Albus Dumbledore.

"Put that useless stick away. You know not what you're dealing with," Myrddin countered.

"I will not allow this gathering to occur in my school. I have to protect the students and you are all intruders here," Albus growled, not like his normal cheerful self.

"I do believe that this is MY school. As such, I have every right to be here. Who, may I ask, are you?" a quite voice spoke from near the door. Everyone turned and stared. The speaker was a tall man, with waist length black hair. His striking pale blue eyes were rimmed with red, giving them an almost purple tint. (Made a couple of changes here for flow reasons, if you don't like, don't keep.lol.) He was dressed in green robes and cloak with a silver clasp in the shape of a snake. The teachers were astounded.

Salazar Slytherin had returned to Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Yo...you can't be alive!" The aspirated voice of Professor Slughorn, current head of house for Slytherin, stammered.

"Why? Do you believe that I am not so cunning as to find a way to cheat death… if I so desired," Salazar responded smugly.

"Salazar! Please, this is not the time for petty squabbles. We need to figure out what has occurred."

"Yes, Master Emrys. You are, as always, correct," Salazar acknowledged with a slight bow.

"Now, I do believe we were having a private discussion, to which you have not yet been invited. If you will kindly excuse us?" Myrddin said, and then waved his hand and the 12 Cronomancers disappeared only to appear again in Harry's Chambers, leaving the staff flabbergasted.

"Well, this is quaint," Salazar sneered as he looked around the rooms. Closing his eyes, the room first began to grow, and then furniture was added. A settee, a set of comfortable chairs, and a low table appeared. Harry was shocked as another door appeared in a far wall.

"Where does that lead, Master Slytherin?" Harry asked quietly.

"That is a room for the babe. He will need a place to call home, will he not? Now sit and wait for Morgan to return, we still have much to discuss before we retire for the night. If you did not actively change the past, how about passively? Who have you told about your true origins?" Slytherin queried

"Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, James Potter, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," Harry answered instantly. "I'm sorry, Din. I know you said to keep quiet about my powers, but I was channeling Ron and pissed at the time. It slipped." Harry blushed, embarrassed he lowed his head.

"I had hoped once you moved past your sixteenth year, you would grow out of your tendency for angry outbursts, but we are all human and thus have flaws." Myrddin was interrupted by a snort from Salazar. "Yes, even you have flaws, Salazar. If not for you none of us would be in this mess in the first place," Myrddin admonished. Salazar simply gave him an indulgent wave.

"Ah, but it was not I that had to go and play around in history until I paradoxed myself right out of existence, now was I. It seems you have taught your young protégé to do the same," Salazar returned.

"How was I to know the man in question was to be a long forgotten ancestor of mine, he was 4000 years before my birth?" Myrddin said with a shrug. "Besides that change was very minor compared to what has occurred now. This is a major change; one I believe is just beginning to show itself."

"When my memory was added to, nothing changed past my Hogwarts years," Harry confirmed. "I saw nothing of Aaron dying."

"You have many painful days ahead of you, Harry. It took a full month for me to acclimate to the change. It looks like a choice was made not long ago that concerned your future. Can you tell what the biggest change was?"

"Yeah, I never went to the Dursleys. Molly and Arthur Weasley were given custody of me shortly after I was born. No one knows who my parents' secret keeper was. Sirius doesn't go to Azkaban and Remus doesn't run away. Those were the big changes I saw. Why do I still remember a life with the Dursleys if it never happened now?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Harry, when I created the very first time turner, I created a large anomaly. So the powers that be, created the rest of you to protect time. Nature will always find a way to protect itself. I was cursed, of sorts, to always protect time as my very existence threatens it. No matter what changes are made, you always remember everything. How else would you know what you changed, and more importantly why?" was Slytherin's clipped explanation.

"Oh. I guess that would make sense." Harry stood suddenly, ripping his hands through his long hair, more agitated by the moment as he paced. "Where the fuck is she? She should have been here by now. I want my son, damn it!" Harry was close to hyperventilating.

"Harrison, you must calm down Morgan will return with Aaron. Do not fear that. It takes longer to bring someone through time. The path is different. Now let's call your parents in, for it seems they were the ones to cause the changes," Myrddin stated pointedly, as he led Harry back to his seat.

"Din, did I fuck up really bad? Is it wrong of me not to want to trade Aaron for Sirius? I don't want to loose him." Harry felt so lost.

"Harry, its human nature to protect our children. And we will do everything possible to insure you don't lose Aaron. Plus he is very special. He is not truly important to time, but because of him a cure will be found. Aaron becomes the reason for a Potion's master to work that much harder. And because he is working out of love instead of fear he will succeed. Aaron is important," Orion Black added soothingly.

"Sev curses Lycanthropy?" Harry head shot up locking Orion in his penetrating gaze.

"No, his son does but Severus Snape is alive to see it and Remus to benefit from it," Orion explained.

"That's good then." Harry felt tight constriction around his heart hearing that Severus will have a son. That meant that he was not Harry's to love forever as he had hoped. Harry's day could not get worse. His heart breaking, Harry let himself succumb to the tears that had been threatening for the past hour.

The room was silent other than the raking sobs of their youngest member. No one would interfere with his grieving. They had all lost loved ones to the fates, but no one had ever lost on the scale of the grief stricken man before them. He had precious left to lose and now it seemed it had finally become too much to bear.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Lily was sitting in the library with a dozen books spread out around her. She was trying to learn everything possible about time travel and control. So far, she'd only found vague references to time turners, and wizards in the past casting very complex spells before they disappeared, never to be seen again.

Lily always trusted her books to help in making decisions, but now she felt like the ground had fallen from beneath her. In this very castle, a man that would be her son was suffering because of her inability to protect him.

Shaking her head, she pulled herself from the disturbing thoughts that were trying to push their way to the surface. She would find a way to help, or she would die trying. She grabbed the book she'd snuck out of the restricted section and began reading. Lily absently noted the hand written text was discussing the creation of the first time turner.

She read of the possible side-effects the author predicted for messing with time but he'd felt the risk was worth it. He had to go back and fix the hell he had created. Confused Lily turned back to the first page of the book, no journal, in question.

A gasp from Lily drew the attention of the other students near her. But she didn't seem to realize she was now the subject of Ravenclaw curiosity. Lily's heart rate jumped as adrenaline filled her veins. She could not believe her find.

It was thought that all books by Salazar Slytherin were lost when he'd left Hogwarts, or taken by the ministry years later. Now here in front of her, was a personal journal written in his own hand. A giddy smile crossed her face; if Salazar created the time turners, he would know much to help her with her own dilemma.

Lily began to read the book again, this time paying close attention to every word. The old patterns of speech were not a problem, she had studied book far older than this. Slytherin's journal told of the man's life, and the pain he'd felt when his husband dallied with a witch that had come to the school. In his rage, Slytherin damned the woman and his love. Not knowing the events he started would cause the world they'd fought so hard to educate and free would die a death that not even the Gods would have been able to see.

He rampaged though the country side, killing off every Muggleborn and their families until there was none left. Slytherin killed his husband personally with a spell he'd created. The worst spell known in modern times Avada Kedavra. He wanted the man to pay, but he still loved him and could not bring himself cause the man physical pain. The spell was devised to rip the soul from the victim's body, sending it into the world, to be lost forever.

It wasn't until many years later; Salazar learned his love had been under a very powerful curse. The curse controlled his actions and his very thoughts. He had destroyed everything for a crime not committed by his love, but by another. The woman had disappeared years before, but he knew that she had given birth to a male child. Salazar in his grief sought a way to fix his mistakes and save the world from himself. In doing so he gave up the absolute power he had achieved when he decimated the wizarding world.

The journal went on to talk about the curse he received for his troubles. His husband lived but Salazar had been cursed to live his life protecting what he had destroyed, time itself. First, he would grow old but at the moment of his death, it would reverse. He would become younger every year, until he would be naught but a newly born babe. And begin again, aging this time. Jumping through time, one life time would be lived in one time, the next he would be in another.

He met other guardians like himself, and documented a disease that would affect them if they had unwittingly caused too much change for time to handle. One of the Cronomancers, as he called them, played with time to the point he deleted his own birth. But the man was still alive. The concept of living without having been born confused the ever curious Gryffindor. She could find no further explanation for the dilemma she faced, but she knew the consequences of changing the past or future too much.

Grabbing the journal, Lily ran out of the library to the one person she hoped could help with her problem.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A sudden, frantic pounding, followed quickly by a small red-head bursting into the room, made all the Cronomancers, save Harry, jump.

Lily took one look at Harry, whose distraught sobs were wracking his body and causing him to gasp for breath. Her anger flared, her eyes burned with the rage only a protective mother could summon. She rounded on the most power beings ever to have existed, heedless of the consequences

"What the hell have you done to him?" Lily roared. Most of the men in the room took an involuntary step back; none wanted the tiny woman at their throats. Salazar took it in stride -with a temper of his own- he had no fear of the woman. After getting no response for several seconds, in Lily's mind, far too long, she continued, "Well are you all stupid? Do I need to rephrase the question so your simple minds can understand?"

"We have done nothing to the boy. He has lost much in his short life and now he stands to lose what little he has left. The boy deserves to grieve, without a shrieking woman trying to fight that which she knows nothing of," Salazar raged in turn.

"The boy, as you are calling him, is my son and he's hurting. Yet, I find eleven people standing around, and not one willing to give him even the most basic of comforts that normal humans need in time of pain. You make me sick and that's all I need to know," Lily raged at the speaker not caring who the man was.

Lily knelt beside Harry, laying a gentle hand on his back, and began to sing as if he was a small child. In doing so, promising all would be well with his world, because Mummy would take care of everything. The sudden change from rampaging dragon to a caring mother happened so quickly Salazar blinked in surprise.

"Severus, I need cherry, peach and then apple, please." Lily asked gently still soothing Harry as he cried.

"Here they are Lils," called out a smooth tenor from the door way. All were confused; how had the young woman, who had her back to the door, known the boy was there. Much less that he would have whatever it was she requested.

"James, come help me get Harry up so he can take these." Lily further impressed the Cronomancers as another boy step forward and picked Harry up as if he were the small child Lily was treating him like.

"How in Hades did the girl know they were there?" Orion asked Salazar barley above a whisper.

"I have an overly sensitive nose; I smelled the potions on Severus and James' scent before they reached the door. Not to mention I have ears of a bat, no need to whisper, gentlemen, I'll hear you anyway." Severus and James snorted, accustomed to these small displays from Lily.

After dosing Harry with the potions Lily had asked for, James rounded on the larger group. "So, want to tell me what reduced him to the point he needed to be medicated and you had to face a mild version of the dragon."

"That was mild?" asked an elderly looking man.

"Oh yeah, if it weren't for Evan needing care, you wouldn't be able to hear. And most likely wouldn't have kept your present shape. My girl is devious when protecting what she sees as hers and Evan could not be more hers."

The women in the group nodded understanding the maternal drive to protect.

"Who are you three?" Myrddin asked

"Lily Evans, Evan's mother to be," pointing at Lily, then to Severus. "That's Severus Snape, and I'm James Potter, I'll be his father, so I am told. Why?"

"Then you have saved us much time. We need to know if you made any decisions regarding the care of your child should tragedy strike."

"Well, Lily and I talked about it this afternoon; we are going to give custody of him to Molly and Arthur Weasley. We didn't like the choices we found ourselves with when we thought about who would raised our son should we die. We know he doesn't trust the headmaster and both of my parents are getting on in years and Lily's are gone. So that left us with the unthinkable. We're willing to do anything to insure that doesn't happen. Wait a minute, how did you know?" James questioned.

"It is obvious if you use you brain for something besides pranks and bullying, Potter," Severus sneered. "That decision changed something vital in the future."

"Like you would know, Snivellus," James growled

"Actually, Mr. Snape is correct and you can leave the name calling outside if you please, Mr. Potter. You are only hurting Harry more with your animosity. You are all important to him in one way or another. A rift was formed tonight and as a result he may loose his child. He is now grieving that," Myrddin spoke.

" em Evan /em wishes not to be called Harry here. Too much is at stake for someone to know his real name outside those he has already told. He was willing to cast very complex and powerful spells on us to protect that. You should honor it, as we do," James replied to the veiled admonishment.

With a nod the dark-haired, silver eyed man turned to the gathered Cronomancers. "Return to your timelines, we will take car of things here. If anything further changes let us know. Orion, Salazar, remain here. We will need you, I reckon." Myrddin then sat on the new settee and made himself comfortable for his wait on Morgan.

"Mummy, I'm sorry I didn't mean it," Harry whimpered. The calming drought Lily had given him had put him to sleep. Lily shushed him gently, began petting his hair and singing softly to him once more. In her mind there was plenty of time to sort things out once her child was well again. But how did one heal a broken heart?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Several hours later, Harry was awake and much calmer than when Lily had first arrived. They were in the room Salazar had added for Aaron, preparing it for when and if the baby was brought to him. Harry held on to the hope that his son would return to him. For he truly believed, Aaron was the only fire in the dark he knew his life to be.

"Tell me of your life. I know won't be there for you as I'd like. But I want to know who you are and how you came be to that way," Lily prodded gently.

"It is not a pretty story. I doubt you truly wish to hear what happens to me after Voldemort kills you and James," Harry responded, not really wanting to tell his mother what the Dursleys made him into.

"I was not asking for a story, but the truth. We're not your parent yet, but James and I are worried about you. You have a sadness that nothing seems to penetrate. I want to know why."

"Well, before you changed things," Harry paused not sure how far into the past he truly wished to reveal. But he felt he owed Lily the truth for her sacrifice on his behalf. It might not have saved him that night, but the protections it did give had helped him through the hardest years of his life.

Taking a deep breath he began again, "I was sent to the Dursleys the night after the attack. Dumbledore left me on their doorstep; I was told he left them a letter to explain what happened and why I was there. After some negotiations, the Dursleys allowed me to stay. I was only three things to Petunia and Vernon; a slave, a punching bag, and later Vernon's whore." Lily gasped at the emotionless statement.

"I truly believed that my name was freak, boy or whore until I was six and the Dursleys were forced to put me in school. And even then they punished me for that small victory. The only meal I received was at school during the term, otherwise they fed me just enough to keep me alive." Harry's hands were shaking but his voice was steady.

"At six, I knew nothing of the world beyond the cupboard they kept me in when I wasn't cleaning, cooking. Or seeing to Vernon's needs, because Petunia couldn't be bothered." Harry took another deep breath trying to will away the hurt those memories brought forth, long thought to be forgotten. Shaking his head, he turned to Lily and gingerly met tear filled green eyes so much like his own.

"When I received my letter from Hagrid, it was my 11th birthday. I could barely read it. I had only been allowed to go to school enough to keep child services off the Dursleys back. I was a very sickly child, you know." Harry gave a grim smile.

"I was introduced to a world where I was someone, where I had a name, where everyone was just like me. The magic I had was not a curse or something abnormal or to be feared. Everyone was nice to me. I think that was the biggest shock, well that and finding out that you didn't die in a car crash because of a drunken, no good, husband." Harry turned back to the crib; he didn't want to look in to the woman's eyes and see the pity he knew would come.

"I began school, after only a few hours I started to miss being ignored, hell even belittled at times. No one wanted to know Harry, only Harry Potter, the boy who lived. I was nothing more than a symbol to most and a weapon to the rest. Dumbledore was the worst; he led me on one chase after another. He continued giving me just enough information that I would survive until the next test." Harry folded a small blue blanket and laid it in the crib before picking up a golden teddy bear and a green lion. Harry laughed at the audacity of the child's toy.

"I met Ron and Hermione on the train and after a few problems we became friends, then co-conspirators, then siblings. I also had my first run in with the greasy bat of the dungeons; also know as Severus Snape, Potion's master and head of Slytherin house. He hated me from the moment he heard my name. I reveled in it. It was familiar, normal if you will." Harry smiled at the memory of Snape badgering him about spell components he could not remember ever hearing of before.

"Those three people got me through school. Remus came back to teach my third year and Sirius escaped from prison. That was the only year I didn't almost die. Fourth year, they brought back the Triwizard Tournament, I lost one of my classmates when Peter Pettigrew helped Voldemort reclaim his body." Harry began fiddling with the pillows and blanket in the crib. Cleaning items that were already spotless, anything to keep from thinking about his life too deeply as he spoke.

"I was lost then, but my angels, along with Padfoot and Moony, helped me through the pain. In fifth year, I was tricked into going to the Department of Mysteries. I thought I was saving Sirius after he was captured; only to discover it was nothing more than a trap designed to get a prophecy, already known by Dumbledore." Harry stopped, bracing himself for the next part of his tale, the hardest in his eyes.

"That mistake cost me my godfather for the final time. He fell through the veil and was never seen again. I'm told he died, but it's hard to believe with no body. At least it is to a fifteen year old boy who believes he just killed the last of his family." Harry wiped at the tears that fell from his eyes. He heard Lily weeping in the background, but he couldn't stop now that he'd started.

"Sixth year, we lost Dumbledore. And I left school for the final time. I never did return for a seventh, taking my N.E.W.T's at the Ministry instead. I began to search for the items that kept Voldemort in this world. As I was searching, Voldemort was destroying the governments around the world." Harry heard a noise from behind him that he could not identify but it didn't really matter to him not anymore

"I came back for graduation; I was not going to miss seeing my friends at the ceremony. I truly believed we would all get together later. Hermione gave a very moving speech about me. Not as the boy who lived, but as Harry. Three weeks later they were all dead and I was a father to Mione's child," Harry trailed off.

"That's not all of it is it? That is not the reason you're always so sad," Lily cried softly.

"No. Do you know the very first time I heard the words 'I love you' addressed to me, it was from a two year old?" Harry couldn't help but grin with pride at the statement.

"Children love their parents no matter what, but it's sad to have to wait to hear those words for 19 years and then to hear them from a child you did not father. I did have someone. And I loved them with my whole being. But my lover saw me as a, fuck buddy, I believed he termed it. You see the fairy tales are wrong; the hero does not ride off into the sunset with the love of their lives." Harry ran his hands through his hair for the hundredth time that day; Lily was beginning to think it wasn't a nervous habit, but a defense of some kind.

"They have only lonely pain and longingly look for the end. Every once in a while there is light in the darkness, but its fleeting and all too soon the memory fades to grey. For people like me, we're cursed to live alone and virtually unloved. That's the price for saving the world. That's the price I paid in full. I had thought I could have my lover and my power, but now I know that is wrong. They will go on and be truly happy and I'll hopefully have Aaron, until he's grown and then he too will leave and live his life."

Lily was crying openly now, her shoulders shaking at the pain in her heart. Her resolve doubled as James slipped his arm around her. Trying to comfort her, a fruitless endeavor but still he tried. But there was no comfort to be had. There was no hope in Harry's voice, no joy, only sadness and a longing for what he believed would never be. He didn't ask for much as far as James was concerned. Only love.

"Why do you think he doesn't love you, Evan?" James asked

"How did yo…" Harry stumbled

"How did I know it was a man you were talking about? Easy, you told me." James raised his hand to silence the protest he could see coming. "You said that the Weasley women and Hermione were the only women you'd ever loved. But you loved your lover with every thing you have. If it can't be a woman you love, it must be a man. Now, answer my question," James reasoned

"He will have things I don't have the ability to give him. So I know that I am not with him forever, like I wanted to be, hoped to be," Harry responded with conviction.

"What does he have that you can not give him?" James continued to question much the same way Remus did when he was trying to get Sirius to see his point of view. James preyed it would work as well for Harry as it did for his best friend.

"A child. One of his blood. I can't give him that." Harry's faced screwed as James laughed.

"Oh, I would say you are indeed powerful enough to give him a child. You would have to carry it, but you could give him that if you have enough power and want it badly enough."

"Umm, in case you didn't notice, let me clear this point up. I am a man." Harry exasperated running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Yes and your point?" James countered now confused.

"Men can not get pregnant. Lily, you're going to need to explain things to him before you think about conceiving me. He obviously doesn't know how to go about it," Harry exclaimed. Lily was also confused with James' statement.

"James, they were both raised by Muggles and Muggle men do not conceive children, only women can," Myrddin interrupted

"Well that is stupid, how are mated males and mated female suppose to carry on their lines?" James questioned, the confusion seemed to be spreading like a plague.

"They don't. In fact it is frowned upon for a person to look to their own sex when choosing a mate," Myrddin explained.

"Well, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Harry, powerful wizards can get pregnant and can give birth. We don't have a problem with homosexual relationships; in fact productive ones are celebrated. There are potions to help, but the truly natural same sex pregnancies, be they female or male, are looked at with awe." Before Harry could respond a crack sounded through the chambers. Harry ran out of the room knocking over an amused Myrddin.

In the living room he found a very rumpled Morgan clutching a small bundle, her face almost broken in two with a bright smile. Harry fell to his knees thanking every god and goddess he could think of, his son was safe and alive. Relief filled his soul as the past hours of worry and dread fled from his heart. All thoughts of Severus and whether or not Harry would have a life with him fled. Nothing mattered at this point but the tiny burden Morgan held in her arms. Harry could only cry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leaving the Potter's to reunite with their youngest member; Salazar Slytherin silently made his way to the tallest tower of Hogwarts. During the journey the centuries seemed to fade away. Although Slytherin had lived over a thousand years, he had the appearance of a 25 year old man in his prime. It seemed only yesterday he'd helped build this castle, ready to teach young minds all the four friends knew. The power he possessed had cost him everything he held dear when mixed with the pain and grief of what he believed was his husband's folly.

He'd never been able to undo the creation of such a horrid spell. Avada Kedavra, what had he been thinking, but he had been able to hide it for a short time. Until he'd commanded the Ministry confiscate all his journals and books to lock them away forever, had he only known, the same fools he trusted to keep the wizarding world safe would employ those spells. The wizarding world today greatly saddened him. He'd gone down in history as a dark wizard, no one knowing what his sacrifices had cost him.

Reaching the gargoyle that protected the Headmaster's office, Slytherin had only to approach and the stone guardian bowed and moved aside. Reaching the inner wooden door, he heard many voices resonating inside. Without so much as a courtesy knock, he strolled in heading straight for the perch of Albus Dumbledore's Phoenix. He ignored the gathered members of the Order. Not many knew the bird was passed from headmaster to headmaster since the death (or disappearance in his case) of the founders.

"Ah, hello there, my dear. How has the newest headmaster been treating you?" Salazar asked as he stepped up to the magnificent creature.

As well as can be expected. He actually thinks he can control me, which has given me quite the laugh in my time here, the bird spoke into his mind with a chuckle.

"So should we shock him, my dear?" the last human founder smirked in question.

Well, as much as I've loved him calling me Fawkes and thinking the castle talks to him, the Hat and I think it would do him some good to be put down a notch or two. With the gathering of the Order now seems the perfect time. Shall I call our favorite ghost to be here as well? Not waiting for an answer the phoenix trilled softly the song resonating through the halls of the castle.

Dumbledore was finally knocked from the shock the audacity of the unknown wizard caused. "May I ask what you are doing here? And how you came to enter these rooms?" Dumbledore asked, his shrewd eyes the only indication of his anger.

"I'm visiting a few old friends. And Hogwarts cannot bar me from entering any room, but you should know that." Salazar answered calmly still petting the phoenix.

"Well, since you're here, you can answer a few questions for us." Dumbledore's eyes were now twinkling with glee.

"And why perchance would I do that?"

"Because you seem to have unlimited access to my school and my students," Dumbledore blustered.

"And as I've already told you, sir…"Salazar sneered. " This is my school. My friends and I build it from its very foundations; the students within Hogwart's walls are safe from me."

And we're simply to take you're word? Because i you /i say its true?" demanded an irate Slughorn.

"Well, aren't we the pompous one?" Salazar returned turning to the Sorting Hat sitting on a high shelf. "Did you put him in my house just to torment me, Ric?"

"Of course, you expect anything less, Zar," the sorting hat confirmed. "Though he is quite ambitious, he's willing to ride the shirt-tails of other, rather than to seek true power. He had cunning enough to get away with it for so long."

"Disgrace to my name more like. How you could see me in that wind bag, I'll never know. Seems fit for Helga's house, not mine." The phoenix gave what could only put described as a snort. The gathered order members looked on in confusion.

"Albus, did you know the Hat had a name? Or what they're talking about?" The usually controlled Minerva McGonagall sputtered.

"No, my dear. You know, as my deputy, I would have told you something like that," Albus assured her.

"If you believe that, you might believe the sky is orange this day as well," Salazar added enjoying the blush that rose on the headmasters face.

"Ladies and gentleman of the Order of the Phoenix, may I present Godric Gryffindor in what once was a fine hat but now is ready for the nearest rubbish bin." Salazar chuckled evilly at the undignified sputtering of the hat in question.

"You should know better then to speak untruths in the presence of a phoenix," Albus proclaimed.

"What do you mean by that? Surely you're not calling me a liar, sir. I might have to take exception were you to do so," The founder smirked.

"You know as well as I the founders died well over 900 years ago. And I am being more than generous on the power they held to extend their lives. So I ask again, who are you really?" Albus questioned sternly.

"You, young man, are a fool if I ever laid eyes upon one. I am Salazar Slytherin, Founder of the House of Snakes and Creator of the Chamber that this castle hides still. I did not die, as I've told the windbag there," Salazar pointed at Slughorn. "I was quite cunning and I assure you, I was able to extend my life and my fellows were able to do the same."

"Salazar Slytherin was the greatest dark wizard of i any /i age. He was evil to his very soul and that evil is still alive, though not in you," Albus Dumbledore shouted most uncommon for him.

"Why you arrogant, insignificant…" Slytherin continued but no one could understand the man. He was hissing, spitting and what appeared to be sputtering. His face was becoming as red as the legendary Weasley hair. The phoenix and Sorting Hat were laughing as the irate man continued to rant and stomp about the room.

A grey mist rolled into the room preceding the ghost known as the Grey Lady, resident ghost of Ravenclaw house. She took a calm look around the room, settling her unearthly gaze on the enraged wizard before giggling very lady like. "Zar, you are acting the fool, you know. You continue to swear and shout, but none can understand a word you say, love. You've been ranting in Parseltongue."

Turning to the gathered Order she spoke again, "Please, forgive him. He rarely realizes in times of anger that he begins to speak the language of serpents. We were looking into a translation of sorts, when we were separated so long ago." The ghost floated over to the embarrassed wizard, who'd been silenced by the slim ghost.

"I apologize, Ro. That man had the nerve to call me a liar," Salazar pleaded in his defense.

"Fear not, Zar. I've not come to yell or hex you today. You are safe from reprisal, at this time. I'd hope after near a thousand years, you'd have learned to quell your anger somewhat," Rowena reassured her long time friend.

Turning to the Order of the Phoenix she leveled a stern look on the headmaster. "You, Albus Dumbledore, are not so smart, me thinks. You have truly, what did our young Heir say? Ah yes, 'come to believe your own press.' You are not infallible and you have made many a mistake. We were unable to do anything at the time, but now that the founders have all made their way home, the power that we held within the castle in now whole."

"I have not made any mistakes," Albus said calmly

The phoenix known as Fawkes squawked angered at the outrageous claim. Before the eyes of the astounded Order Fawkes burst into flame. In its place was a small, rounded woman with blue eyes, her light blond hair fell softly to her shoulders. Her black robes were trimmed in pale yellow. Next to the small woman there stood a transparent man. He looked to be about 6 feet tall, his hair in life must have been light colored -possibly a blonde shade or a light brown- for it appeared white on the apparition. His eyes glowed an eerie green and atop his head sat the Sorting Hat, as ragged and torn as ever. His clothing was old fashioned battle robes, on his hip a sword and belt were riding low. His scowl was plain to see.

"You've not made mistakes, Albus Dumbledore? What then do you call allowing an eleven year old murder into our school? What is allowing that child to run unchecked as he opened the Chamber and let loose the monster within so that it may kill an innocent little girl? What would you call allowing that same child to frame another innocent for the crime and reap the rewards of doing a i good deed /i ? " Rowena's voice was still calm as she belted out question after question.

"What is it called when you allow an innocent person to go to Azkaban for nothing more than having an uncommon interest in unusual pets? These are the things you have done. They were more than mere mistakes. They were crimes against the students and the spirit of this school," Helga Hufflepuff yelled. She moved to within a mere inch of the headmaster's face.

"You have become what the Order is fighting against, a true monster. Once you may have been light, but you are falling into the shadows. Soon there will be nothing but darkness left if you continue along this path," Godric warned.

"The prophecies have spoken and you are working quickly towards bringing them about. Will you continue and bring our world to an end? Or will you give i yourself /i a second chance? Rowena Ravenclaw asked

"As the Founders of this school, we decree you have 24 hours to answer this question. We will return for your answer tomorrow. Your punishment will be decided at that time. And do not think the governors will be able to stop us, Hogwart's still belongs to us, not to the heirs," Salazar finished and turned to follow his fellow Founders out of the office. Slightly surprised that through everything, only two order members spoke out against what they saw as an invader. This would not do, the Order could not protect those within these halls if they did not have the courage to even ask a few questions about who was walking them.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The rest of the day past quickly for father and son, they performed the adoption spell once again. Aaron had been taken this time before Harry had performed it. Like the last time, Aaron did not change much; his birth-father had dark hair and green eyes also. Harry was overjoyed he had his son with him without the fear that he would be killed or stolen for being the child of the King or the boy who lived. However, there was still the ever present sadness that came from not being with the one he loved. He was determined not to pressure Severus into anything, but his resolve was slipping daily. Especially with the dreams he had been having. Reliving his times with the Potion's master was definitely not helping at all

A month after Harry had gone through the pain of the rift tearing though time; he was still not fully recovered but was getting better. It was becoming harder for him to rectify the life he lived with the changes his parents decisions had made. Added to that was a newborn that only seemed to sleep when Harry had to be awake did little to improve his manner or personality. The fantasies interrupted what little sleep he was able to get and no one wanted to make the Defense master angry. Halloween was fast approaching and Harry had yet to find someone that he trusted with Aaron. Salazar who had become a close friend, Myrddin his mentor, and Helga who seemed to take to the role of doting grandmother very seriously, he trusted implicitly. But they all had many other duties to perform through out the school, and in some cases time.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes once again, Harry faced his 7th years. He noted that four students were missing today. He marked there names for later inquiry.

"Who can tell me what they've learned about Vampires?" Harry asked the class.

"They only come out at night when they hunt down their prey and murder them by drinking the blood of their victim. They are held back by crosses and are allergic to garlic, they can not cross running water and you kill them buy ramming a stake into their hearts," replied Gryffindor Casius Jones.

Harry did not mean to, but he burst out laughing at the answer. He nearly fell to the floor when the other students appeared to agree with him.

"I have never heard such a load of shite in all of my life. Who ever told you that was a moron. So it looks as if we will be starting again," Harry told the class still laughing.

"Vampires are the genus. Not the species themselves, in the category of vampires you have 4 species. Those are the Totubus, Ubyr, the dementor, and the fiend." Harry stood from his desk and made his way to the board behind him. Picking up a piece of chalk he wrote the four names down.

"Now we will start with the Ubyr, taken from the Russian word for witch" Laughter broke out behind him from the males in the room.

"Yes I know but what can you expect from Muggles in the 12th century. Now I am not saying that the women in our presence are blood sucking fiends but…" Harry trailed off eliciting another round of laughter this time from the whole class not just the males in the room. "Careful men they are out to get us, though not for our blood. As I was saying, the Russians called the Vampires they saw the Ubyr and the name stuck throughout history. These are your classic vampires. They live on the blood of humans. They are born this way, as magical creatures they are highly misunderstood."

"How can you misunderstand a creature that wants to drain you of blood?" James Potter asked curiously.

"Well, they do not want to drain you of your blood for one. The Ubyr can only live off the blood of their family or the blood of their mate. They are very strong and long lived. They seem to be immortal but are not. They live about 3000 years." Harry chuckled at the looks he was receiving.

"Now, they has very few weakness and none of which Mr. Jones told us. Should you try any of these it would most likely save you, but only because they will be laughing too hard to do anything else. An enraged Ubyr can only be killed with a killing curse, but if you do kill it you'll be put in Azkaban. So you have to choose which you would prefer, death by draining- and the Ubyr will just sick up the blood later- or life in Azkaban. My choice is not to piss the creature off in the first place. Ubyr have a strong sense of dignity and very refined manners. They are slow to anger however, unless you offend a breeding mate or hurt a young or mate of the Ubyr." Harry moved thru the class as he spoke. "Any questions so far?"

Severus Snape raised his hand cautiously.

"Yes, Severus," Harry called on the boy.

"How do we identify an Ubyr?" Severus asked shyly

"Well, the only way I've been able to tell is the glow about the eyes. It is faint but can be seen in any light. It glows a green similar to the killing curse, if any of you have seen it cast. Any others?"

"And their mates?" called out Lily Evans

"Ah, yes their mates are harder to identify but just watching will give you that information. The Ubyr will always keep their mates close while in public, watching for signs of distress or someone wanting to cause them harm. And do not assume that because you find a male Ubyr you are looking for a female mate or the opposite. Ubyr are not brought together solely for sexual purposes, although they do become so eventually. The mating rituals themselves are unknown, and no one is willing to offend one by asking. That is the fastest way to cause offence. Never ask about children either, like the fey child, they are sacred and not talked about until they reach majority. Meaning they have found their mates and are no longer in the care of the Ubyr parent."

"You said the Ubyr parent. What if the parents are both Ubyr?" called out Narcissa Black. Harry had to hand it to her, she was very prejudiced, but eager to learn and highly intelligent.

"That is the one true fact we have been able to discover about mating. Ubyr can only mate with magical humans. Be they witches, wizards or squibs. Magical blood lines are the only way for them."

"Well looks like you are safe, Evans, you don't come from magical blood line?" Narcissa snickered.

"There you would be wrong, Ms. Black. Ms. Evans is just as likely to be taken as a mate as you, a pureblood, would. They only care about the person's magic, not who your parents are. In that, they are more advanced than we are," Harry told the proud girl.

"If there are no other questions, we will move on to the fiends. The fiends are also known as the cursed childe. These poor creatures are the results of a blood rage of the Ubyr. A blood rage is brought on when an Ubyr is separated from its mate by death. They will starve until they can no longer control the hunger anymore. Then they will feed on anything." Harry looked around the room to gage the interest of the class, he was happy to note that he had their rapt attention.

"When a blood raged Ubyr takes a Muggle victim, they leave behind a corpse devoid of blood. These bloodless husks, unless cremated, will rise about three to five days later as fiends or half vampires. The Ministry has based all of their laws on these creatures. They are the ones that can not go out in daylight and can be killed with just about anything through the heart not just a stake. Fiends can only be controlled by their sires and they rarely find them. It is kinder to kill them than to let them live." Harry finished as he moved to the board crossing out the Ubyr and the fiends.

"Now the Totubus, you may have heard the more common Succubus. They are women that feed off the sexual fluids and emotions of men. They are highly sexual and beautiful creatures. They are known to be even more comely then a Veela; however they are the weakest of all the vampires. Succubus can mate with anyone of any magical definition or creature types some have even been known to mate with Mug..." Harry stopped, a strange feeling rose in his chest. A foreboding sense that something was wrong, but he could not place it at first. He pushed out with his powers searching for the disturbance when it hit him. Something was wrong with his son. Racing from the class Harry's eyes were glowing, golden light poured out of them with a power he could not control.

With a nod to each other James, Lily and Severus raced after the fleeing teacher wands drawn ready for the fight that was sure to be waiting for them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry woke from his dreamlike state holding his son protectively in a Ministry holding cell with no clue how he'd gotten there. The last thing he remembered was running out of his classroom to see what had caused Aaron such distress.

Across the small cell sitting on the other bunk gracing the room was Auror Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody. His wand aimed at the young Defense teacher, as though Moody expected Harry to break free and kill at any moment.

"What the fuck am I doing here, Moody?" Harry asked. His voice was gravelly like he hadn't used it in a while.

"Watch your mouth, boy. You're here because you went nuts and we had to bring you down. Couldn't get the kid from you though, which is the only reason you still have him. Your trial is in about an hour," Moody growled

"What the hell am I being tried for?" Harry questioned confused

"Four counts of murder and one count of heinous crimes by use of magic. Along with several of the Unforgivables," Moody responded.

"What do you mean heinous crimes?" Harry asked feeling very stupid. He understood murder easily enough, but heinous crimes left a lot to be explained.

"We found Peter Alan Pettigrew. Well, what you left of him anyway," Moody told Harry in a distracted voice. "He was tortured before you killed him or should I say, allowed him to finally die," Moody snarled

"I would never harm an innocent child, Mr. Moody, therefore you must be mistaken. Who else have you decided I killed, you mentioned four counts of murder?" Harry wondered aloud as he soothed a whimpering Aaron. "Besides, who'd let a murder keep a child? Who put you up to perusing these horrid and false charges against me?"

"They aren't false, boy. And the only reason we've not taken the whelp from you is that we can't get near him. But he'll be taken care of, soon as you're sentenced."

"What do you mean taken care of?" Harry yelled jumping to his feet. A wail from Aaron caused Harry to become even more concerned for his welfare.

"That child, as you called it, changed last night. Changed with the full of the moon. He'll be sterilized and taken to a magical orphanage until he comes of age. Then sent to a camp for his kind, in accordance with the werewolf code of conduct written in 1637. Any child bitten will be taken from the parents as they obviously where not fit to raise a child in the first place." Moody grinned.

"Moody, you should exit this cell or shut your mouth; you're in danger of losing your life if you continue threatening my son," Harry said calmly, as he snapped his figures a bottle appeared. Harry had a smug grin on his face as he feed his son. "As you can see, the damping shields you have up in this cell are useless against me. I am here by choice, we will clear this matter up, and then I'll take my son to a healer for that was his first change." Moody was too shocked to form a response.

The hour passed silently for the two adults, Harry cared for a pained child. But without the potion necessary, he could do little more then send the crying child into a fitful sleep and try to comfort him.

Finally, when Harry was called to stand trial, he spoke again, "How long have I been in this cell?"

"Five days now, this is the first time I've heard you speak. My nephew thinks highly of you for some reason, Master James," The Auror who had come to retrieve him answered. Harry looked him over; the man was huge by Harry's standards, even with the growth from the rift. The Auror's shoulders were broad and well muscled. His long black hair fell in utter disarray looking as if the man didn't own a comb, hazel eyes behind golden frames, glowed with power.

"Ah, you're a Potter then," Harry remarked. "I am rather fond of young James. If he were to apply himself, he would be at the top of his classes. But he seems more interested in his pranks and the wooing of Miss Evans. Although, I am surprised he doesn't do better in Transfiguration, given his abilities in the subject. Then again, he can be a pompous ass, who still has a lot of growing up to do," Harry spoke as he walked calmly down the hall looking nothing like a suspected murder.

"Yes, James is my nephew. From the sound of it I would say you dislike the boy, not that you're fond of him." The Auror chuckled stiffly.

"Why? Because I don't fawn over the boy?" Harry asked rhetorically. "He has flaws, but he seems to be learning they are not endearing. As I said, he needs to grow up," Harry answered the unspoken question. Silence again fell over the three men; it seemed everyone had said their piece.

The halls were eerily quiet despite the people waiting for the trial to begin. Some had a look of true sorrow, while others were full of rage, and then there were those who looked as if they were staving wolves waiting for the kill. Harry pegged them as family of the dead Death Eaters most likely and reporters respectively.

Holding his head high, Harry adjusted his month and a half old son in his arms once again. Harry could barely repress his shudder when they arrived at their destination. Courtroom Ten; where a young Harry Potter would be tried -by the full Wizengamot- for underage magic twenty odd years from now.

Upon entering, Harry spotted Albus Dumbledore, Salazar Slytherin, Myrddin Emrys, James Potter, Lily Evans and Severus Snape among those waiting in the crowd of spectators. Pulling away from the two Aurors that were escorting him, Harry walked calmly to Myrddin.

"I need you to take him and protect him. If it goes wrong for me, take him away to your I place /I . They've already seen him transform and I need to know that he'll be safe. Please," Harry quietly begged his mentor. Myrddin replied with a sharp nod and took the infant from his father. Harry paused long enough to place a gentle kiss on the baby's small head, and then turned away. Not looking back, he took his seat.

The pounding of a gavel brought the courtroom to order. After waiting for those gathered to take their seats, the prosecutor stood to make his opening speech. At the man's first words Harry's heart sunk, he'd know that voice anywhere. Harry liked it no more now than when he'd been fifteen.

"My good Wizards and Witches of the Wizengamot, we are gathered today for a very sad reason. Four of our citizens have been cruelly murdered before their time. One of which was still a seventh year student at Hogwarts. The poor boy was tortured long before he was granted the mercy of death. I say tortured because this man," Fudge thundered as he pointed accusingly at Harry.

"Evan James did knowingly and willfully, torment the young man beyond the endurance of any living soul. These heinous crimes make He Who Shall Not Be Named look like a law abiding citizen. Peter Alan Pettigrew was kept alive magically while his skin was removed from his body. Oil, that we suspect was boiling, poured down his throat; he was disemboweled and then slowly drained of blood." Fudge stopped and took a sip of water to wet his throat. A small grin on the older man's face told Harry, Fudge was enjoying this, much to Harry's disgust

"Rabastan Lestrange was beheaded by a cutting curse to the neck. His brother, Rodolphus Lestrange seems to have been dismembered, and Bellatrix Black Lestrange had her throat cut and her female organs removed. All three Lestranges also showed evidence of the Cruciatus Curse performed on them. From the look of Mrs. Lestrange's face, the curse was held for an extremely long time. Blood was seeping out of her nose, mouth and ears." Fudge paused as he waited for the court to assimilate the information.

"The prosecution calls Alastor Moody to the stand." The old Auror limped his way forward and took the witness stand.

"Do you submit to Veritaserum for this testimony?" Fudge asked.

"Of course," Moody grumbled in his normal grumpy tone. He grabbed the bottle of clear liquid from the nearby scribe and swallowed a dose.

Fudge waited a couple of moments for the potion to take effect, and then began his questioning.

"Please stated you name and occupation." Fudge opened with verification questions.

"Alastor Moody, I've been an Auror for twenty-five years now," Moody claimed.

"Tell us what you discovered at the Lestrange Manor on October sixteenth of this year," Fudge continued

"Entering the house I found pieces of one of the Lestrange brothers spread out on the foyer floor. An spell identified the deceased as Rabastan Lestrange. I continued through the house not finding anything out of the ordinary until I made my way to an upstairs bedroom." Moody paused taking a deep breath and shifting in his seat looking very uncomfortable.

"In the bedroom I found Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black Lestrange, both dead. In a corner Mr. Evan James sitting and rocking a newborn and singing to the child. I tried to get close, to take the baby, but I couldn't, something kept stopping me. I did notice James covered in blood, but didn't see any injuries. I then called in a full team," Moody finished answering the question.

"Did you find anything else at the Manor?" Fudge barked.

"Yes, in the basement we found what was left of Peter Pettigrew and three other Hogwarts students. Miss Evans Looked close to death herself, Mr. Snape and young Mr. Potter seemed hale enough. Plus some others in a cell of some type, all in different stages of healing," Moody replied.

"Thank you, Auror Moody. I have no more questions at this time." Fudge returned to his seat with a smug expression.

Harry was looking over the members of the Wizengamot when another voice spoke out.

"How did you know to go to the Manor?"

"I was told to go there by an anonymous tip," Moody answered.

"Did you, at anytime, see Mr. James cast a spell?" The man asked again.

"No," was the curt reply from the Auror.

"So, you checked his wand then, after you confiscated it?" Harry looked over to the man. His eyes widening in surprise at a sober and well dressed Mundungus Fletcher. Harry could barely suppress his shock. His life was in the balance and they had a drunken thief acting as his defense council, Harry's hopes started to plummeted.

"No. He had no wand when we found him, nor did we ever find it?" Moody grumbled.

"So how do you know it was Mr. James that cast the curses killing those four people?" Dung asked

"He was the only one loose, so it had to be him," Moody answered in an outraged growl, seemingly perturbed the man had questioned his skills.

"No further questions, he may be given the anti-serum," Dung stated uninterestedly as he sat down. Harry was stunned; he hadn't known they were trying him for merely being there. Not to mention the drunken thief he'd known was nothing like the man defending him.

Fudge called several other Aurors who all gave the same type of testimony; however none of them could prove Harry cast even a single spell. Harry was happy they didn't realize he had no need of a wand, he didn't even have one anymore, not really. The one he carried around was only for show. After finishing his questioning of the Aurors, Fudge rested his case looking very smug Harry thought.

"Defense would like to call Severus Snape to the stand please." Harry didn't like where this was going, he didn't want his friends on that stand they knew too much.

"Do you submit to Veritaserum?" Dung asked the nervous boy

"Yes, sir," was the clipped response from Severus.

Veritaserum was dropped into Severus' mouth by a nearby Auror. Harry could tell from the glazed look in Severus' eyes that too much had been given. With a groan he whispered the fact to Dung and what the effects would be. After insuring Severus would be okay, Dung went about asking questions quickly. They hoped Fudge would not take to long before the potion made Severus ill enough to vomit.

"Please state your full name and date of birth," Dung asked

"Severus Aaron Snape, January ninth 1959," Severus intoned blankly.

"How did you come to be at the Lestrange Manor?" Dung started his questioning.

"We followed Evan there," Severus answered

"When you say we, what do you mean?" Dung inquired

"Evans, Potter and myself."

"Why did Mr. James go to the Manor?"

"Because the rat took the baby and poisoned Mr. Emrys. Evan went to get the baby back," Severus' rejoinder was sharper then before but still no where near normal for the sarcastic young wizard.

"Who is the 'rat' you are referring too?"

"Peter Pettigrew," spat Severus

"When you arrived, what happened?" Dung probed

"We were stunned by the rat. We awoke in a cell to the rat's self-aggrandizement about how he had apprehended the crown Prince of Gryffindor. How his Master would be pleased with him. James asked him why he chosen to become a Death Eater. Peter's response was because it was better than letting the Wizarding world fall to the likes of the mudblood loving, arse Dumbledore. Pettigrew then began cursing Lily. Some of the curses I'd barely heard of before, I would never even consider casting them, the spells were very dark." Severus stopped to breath.

His face had taken on a green sheen as he talked about the curses Lily had been subjected to. "I am not aware of how long Peter cursed Lily; however her voice was failing by the time he stopped. Potter and I could do nothing but watch and try to assist her though her pain afterwards."

After a moment of silence Dung figured it was safe to continue, "Tell me, how did you get out of the cell?"

"Evan somehow got the door open. I believed he called it 'picking the lock'," Severus answered.

"Was Mr. James in the cell with you the whole time?"

"No, Mrs. Lestrange brought him in sometime after Pettigrew stopped playing with Lily. He seemed to loose interest when she was no longer able to scream," Severus' response was thick with suppressed emotion.

"What was Mr. James' condition when he was brought into the cell?" Dung continued with his inquiry.

"He was covered in blood and unconscious?"

"Did he have injuries?" Dung asked patiently.

"Yes, at first but then Mrs. Lestrange poured three potions down his throat and he healed."

"Did she say why she was healing him?

"She said that her lord liked his playthings whole." Severus' answer caused a gasp from everyone in the courtroom.

"Did you ever see Mr. James cast a spell on anyone?" Dung asked

"No, I did not."

"At any time, did you see Mr. James attack anyone?" Dung continued

"Yes, he attacked a man that was sent in to kill Lily," Severus confirmed.

"How did he attack this man?"

"He kicked him in the groin. But the man just laughed at him," Severus responded.

"Did the man attack Miss. Evans?"

"No."

Dung now looked confused as did the members of the Wizengamot. "Why not?"

"I sensed something from him and issued a command for him to stop that he could come to me instead," Severus answered vaguely.

"What did you sense from him?"

"He was not human. He was an Ubyr." Severus reply seemed to confuse the court.

"What is an Ubyr?" asked the current Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold.

"An Ubyr is a species of vampire."

"Why would a Vampire listen to you?" the Minister queried.

"Because I am an Incubus, Incubi rule the Vampire genus," Severus answered nonchalantly.

"I have no further questioned for this witness," Dung's voice was shaky; Harry could tell this was as much a surprise to his defender as it was to him.

Fudge puffed out his chest and stood with an oily smile to give cross. "Did you inform the Ministry of your status, Mr. Snape?"

"Yes."

Fudge seemed a little put out at this answer. "What is you registration number?"

"I am not required to have one. I am considered part of the ruling body of a magical race and do not prey on wizards or muggles," Severus replied.

"And who deemed you part of this 'ruling body' as you call it?" Fudge continued his questioning though it had no bearing on the present trial.

"My mother."

"And why was she able to put you on this so called ruling body?" Harry snorted; the man knew absolutely nothing about vampires and was proving himself an idiot.

"By..." Severus was interrupted by the Minister.

"Mr. James, what about this line of questioning do you take offence to?"

Harry stood before answering. "Madam, if Mr. Fudge had paid any attention while in school, he would know the Incubus -by birth- are rulers of the vampire races. If for no other reason than because of the power they hold over the other three and their counterparts, the Succubus. Incubi by nature are the strongest and are also extremely rare. Only four that I know of have been born in the last three hundred years, and including young Mr. Snape." Harry finished his answer but continued. "I don't see what his being an Incubus has to do with whether or not I I /I committed the crimes this court is accusing me of."

"Yes, I see your point. Mr. Fudge, you will only ask relevant questions from now on. Mr. Snape is not on trial here; his species is not subject to question."

"Very well, Madam Minister. I have no more questions for this witness," Fudge pouted, looking strangely like a child who had his favorite toy taken away.

Dung stood once again as he waited for the anti-serum to be given to the poor overdosed young man. A smirk plastered on Dung's face, thanks to Harry he knew what to expect. Severus stood and shaking he tried to walk to his seat, however only got as far as Fudge's table before he lost the contents of his stomach.

It started with a soft chuckle, and then a full blown laugh echoed throughout the gallery. Fudge had been hit full in the face with vomit. His atrocious purple robes were covered in it. Harry actually fell out of his seat in a fit of uncontrolled laughter. Fudge's face now matched his robes, flushed with embarrassment.

"I do apologize, Mr. Fudge I did not mean for that to occur," Severus stated weakly however insincerely.

It took a full twenty minutes for the gallery and Fudge to collect themselves and perform the necessary cleaning and airing spells for the courtroom. Afterwards it was agreed that a Potions master would administer the Veritaserum to avoid another mishap. Finally, court began session once again.

"If it would please the court, I would like to call James Potter to the stand," Dung asked formally still suffering from residual chuckles.

James pompously strolled to the front of the courtroom and took his seat in the witness stand. After making sure he was seated comfortably, James addressed the court. "I will take the serum," thereby avoiding the beginning question. Three drops were carefully placed in his mouth. Dung led James thru a reiteration of Severus' testimony. Afterwards Dung sat and waited for Fudge to mess up again.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, isn't it true that you, as a Gryffindor, would protect a friend if they were in trouble? Even if it meant lying for them?" Fudge started on his as yet unknown route of questioning.

"Yes," James responded simply.

"Do you consider your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor a friend?" Fudge asked smugly.

"No." James smiled.

At James' response Fudge sputtered for a moment; he was obviously expecting another answer. "I see." Fudge looked franticly through his notes. "So you followed this man, who you don't consider a friend, into a potentially dangerous situation? For no apparent reason? Why didn't you contact the MLE?"

"There was a baby in danger, we had to act fast," again James did not elaborate frustrating Fudge. His notes said the young man was a braggart, but he didn't seem that way today.

"You ran off to save a baby that had nothing to do with you? Rather reckless don't you think? Even for a Gryffindor." Fudge smiled evilly.

"No. I don't think it was reckless, it was necessary to save the life of a month old child. Time was of the essence. But I'd think even a Hufflepuff like you would see that. I have never known a coward among that house but it seems I found one, you arrogant self important, poor imitation of a wizard," James snarled

"Why don't you concentrate on the fact that four Death Eaters are no longer alive to kill people? Does anyone really care how they died? I don't, I'm glad their dead." The young man declared firmly.

"Since you're so keen on protecting them instead of innocent children, perhaps we should put you under truth serum and ask you some questions," James yelled now irate.

He then stood and faced the Wizengamot. "I'm sorry, but I refuse to listen to the shite pouring from this man's mouth any longer. Fudge doesn't care what happened, as long as he gets to put someone in Azkaban. Good day." James, not waiting to be excused, stormed back to his seat between Lily and Severus. From the looks on the panel, Fudge was the only one that took offense.

Dung sat for a long while debating his next move. Harry could see the concern on the man's face but was in the dark on what was causing it.

"Mr. Fletcher, do you have anymore witnesses?" asked an elderly gentleman on the dais.

"Yes, sir. Would Lily Evans please take the stand?" Dung spoke quietly; all could tell he didn't feel right about calling this witness. He led Lily through the same questions he'd asked Severus and James. No new information was given in her testimony; however he did gloss over her torture at the hands of her one time friend. Fudge, on the other hand, was not so considerate.

"Miss Evans, what did Peter do to you, if anything? So far not one of the defense witnesses has said, other then they were dark," Fudge asked.

"I…I am n...not sure what the spells were, only what they did to me. One kept removing my internal organs, and then having them grow back, just to remove them again. It felt like my body was being ripped open. He also…made me…made me…un…" Lily was unable to continue. Her body shuddered with sobs she was unable to talk. She was pale as a ghost and diminishing rapidly. The Minister called a halt to the questioning.

"We've heard enough, we will deliberate and return with judgment," pity for the young girl seeped into her voice as she spoke looking at the broken child on the stand.

It was over six hours and two diaper changes before the Wizengamot returned with their judgment. As they sat, all thirteen faces were grim.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry for this being so late but RL decided to prove it hates me. lol Thanks again to suemonroe for her awesome beta work and for being patient with me while i complain about my characters not cooperating with me.**

**Chapter 13**

As the Wizengamot filed grimly into the courtroom the low murmur died a sudden death leaving only deafening silence in its wake. Harry's heart was trying to pound a hole though his chest, his breath caught in his throat. The forbidding expressions of the men and women who were to decide his fate gave him no hope. Worse still, was the fact he truly didn't know if he was guilty of the horrible acts Fudge had described. Harry knew he was capable but hoped he'd not become the monster he was hell bent to destroy.

The Wizengamot took their seats but remained silent, staring at Harry as if he were an enigma in need of solving. Harry feared for his son at this point. It took all his will power not to look back at young Aaron one last time.

All he'd hoped to achieve was not coming to fruition. His soul would be lost and with it the only way for to rid the world of Voldemort, to prevent the evil bastard never came back in his fourth year. The Wizengamot were about to kill thousands with one sentence. Harry could see it in their eyes, he had failed.

With all his training and power he'd only killed when absolutely necessary. Harry had never taken an innocent life… as far as he knew. Now he'd traveled through time to stop thousands from dying needlessly, only to condemn them to their fate. He was a fool to think he would be able to save his friends and mentor the pain that was Voldemort. Harry had hoped to end the threat in this time, avoiding the massive bloodshed he'd seen. It seemed Destiny still hated the Boy Who Lived. The conqueror was conquered at last. It only took a confused seventeen year old child.

A soft chuckle escaped Harry at the irony of it all. The ones that had caused most of the pain in his life were the ones that would cause his downfall. Not though any action they had taken but with his own. With all Voldemort's stolen and coveted power, a near squib and an insane woman along with her family had brought him to his knees.

He should be rejoicing their deaths but Harry found himself mourning for the small rotund boy that had been Peter Pettigrew. He never really had a chance to save the child, he waited too late. But Harry had hoped.

Harry was so lost in his own thoughts and worries that he did not hear the judgment of the Wizengamot; however a barking, full bodied laugh did get his attention. Harry suddenly found himself engulfed in six arms. Confused beyond belief Harry could only stare dumbly at his friends and would-be family as they celebrated his freedom.

"What happened?" Harry shook his head trying to clear away the lingering bewilderment.

"You're free," Lily exclaimed still hugging him like he would disappear any moment.

"But … but I saw their faces. They were so grim. I was sure I was going to the dementors." Tears of relief poured down Harry's face.

"No, honey, didn't you hear what they said? They were mad that the Aurors dragged a Death Eater victim into court for defending himself and his child. And they couldn't even prove you'd killed anyone." Lily explained.

"But what about my wolf? Moody said they were going to take him from me. Where is he?" Harry demanded franticly.

"Mr. Emrys took him back to Hogwarts they are waiting for us there," Severus said soothingly. "Salazar is also waiting; they'll make sure that nothing happens to him."

The three teens released Harry and took a small step back as the Minister approached them.

"Mr. James, I would like to apologize for this farce. You will be compensated for the time you were detained, of course. And you will not be held accountable for what happened at the Lestrange Manor." The Minister looking quite contrite apologized profusely.

"What about the threat Moody issued?" Harry snarled. "My son is infected with Lycanthropy, but he was not bitten. He was scratched and the scratch bathed in werewolf saliva. I can stop him from transforming for a little longer, until he is older, but I can't let him be taken away for the crimes of a Death Eater." He glared at the Minister and growled, "I won't allow the ministry to punish him for their crimes either."

"Not to worry young man, I will be speaking to Moody later," Minster Bagnold assured Harry, adding under her breath, "the man is obviously a few bludgers short of a Quidditch set." As Harry struggled not to laugh, the older woman smiled indulgently and continued, "I will see that there is a full inquiry about this. We do not generally threaten parents and I saw your son no bite scars. As far as I am concerned, that child was under a curse. He is not a werewolf. Good day, Mr. James." The Minister left a reeling Harry Potter, some of his confidence in the Ministry of Magic was restored, at least for now.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Two months after the incident. Harry was becoming more and more concerned, not for his son, but for Lily and Severus. She had become quite and withdrawn. Lily was always with either James or Severus, she would go nowhere alone. Her schoolwork was improving in all areas and her Charms work surpassed everyone; including Flitwick who was having a hard time indeed teaching the over studious girl anything new. Nothing could be done however for she wouldn't talk about what happened, nor what the experts at St. Mango's told her were the consequences of the torture. It had been a month since Harry had even heard her speak to anyone but Aaron.

Harry was concerned, but he would not step in until Lily stopped living altogether. If she looked as if she was giving up, Harry would remind her there were still reasons left to live for.

Severus on the other hand was a different matter; his skin became sallow and pasty and his hair limp and greasy once again. Dark circles formed around his eyes and he never seemed to have the energy he had show prior to their ordeal. Sirius Black seemed to believe the new problems the Slytherin displayed was reason to prank and humiliate the boy even more. No matter what James said to him, Sirius was still an asshole to Severus.

The day Severus passed out in Defense, and Sirius kicked the young man hard enough to lift his body off the floor, claiming that he was merely trying to wake the boy, was the final straw for Harry.

"You inconsiderate, inhuman, arrogant ass," Professor James snapped. "You will be serving detention with me for the remainder of the year, plus 300 points will be removed from Gryffindor for harming an already ill student." Sirius opened his mouth to argue but was cut off suddenly by a fist to the mouth. Holding a hand to his bleeding lip, Sirius looked at Remus Lupin in shock.

"Shut the hell up," Remus growled. He stepped forward till he was nose to nose with Sirius. "This is exactly what Evan has been saying the whole time. You may sleep in Gryffindor, but you are not one of ours, not if you act like that. There is no bravery in attacking a downed student, and it is not funny. You're worse than a Death Eater; at least with them we have our wands." The class watched silently as the normally easy-going Marauder berated his friend, they hoped if they remained silent he won't turn on them.

"You should write home and tell your mother, she'd be really proud, you've finally lived up to her expectations of you," Remus said bitterly. "You've become as dark as they come, Sirius Black. Why don't you add to his pain, cast Crucio on him. That is the only thing keeping you from being an evil dark wizard right now. Your darker then he is. And worse you're a liar; at least Snape admits what he is. Get out of my sight, Padfoot. And hope I am as forgiving as I was fifth year," with that Remus bent down and pick up Severus leaving the room without pause, merely calling out he was going to the infirmary.

"Congrats, Black, you've managed to do the impossible. You made Remus loose his temper, quite the feat." Harry drawled. He held his godfathers eyes and said quietly, "You are now standing at those crossroads I told you about."

"Its time to make your choice, evil or good, Sirius. Notice I did not say dark or light, for that really isn't the question," Harry said intently. "Are you going to continue acting like the evil son of a bitch you were raised to be or are you going to be the Gryffindor the Hat saw in you? Go to your dorm and think about it. Your detention starts tomorrow after dinner." Harry then proceeded to teach his class, ignoring Sirius until the teen turned, shoulders slumped in defeat, from the class.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Being called to the infirmary was not on Harry's list of things he wanted to do after a long day of dealing with scheming headmasters, pissed off Founders and a colicky baby but he had no choice.

Arriving, Harry pushed open the door to a screaming match he'd never thought to witness.

"You have no idea what that would do to him, Albus. I won't allow you to harm my patient just because you think its right," Poppy Pomfrey screeched.

"I am only trying to ease the boy's pain; you know we can't help him. So, I 'Sano Sopor' /I , that should do it until we can get him healthy again." Albus Dumbledore looked quite proud of himself while Poppy looked horrified.

"But he's starving to death, not injured. This will only cause more damage to him. We have to reverse it now." Poppy raised her wand but was deterred by the raised wand of the headmaster.

"Until we know what to do with the Incubus he will remain as is. I will not have him preying on hapless students in his unnatural hunger." Albus Dumbledore sneered his voice full of loathing and contempt. Albus turned away from the medi-witch to face a very irate Defense professor.

Harry moved forward to close the door so the entire school didn't know what was going on. Hearing the Headmaster's claim about the nature of the Incubus hunger, the man was seething with anger. Never before had he known the headmaster to be outright cruel towards another species. In Harry's mind, magical creatures were to be revered. All the ones he'd met were always honorable and kind in their own way.

"Poppy, you will release Severus from that state and I will care for him. I will not allow this to continue," Harry growled, he turned on the headmaster and declared coldly, "Albus Dumbledore, by right of my blood, I am removing you from the position of headmaster of the school on the grounds of malicious cruelty to a student in your care. You have one hour to remove your personal belongings and vacate the premises before I have the wards eject you by force."

Harry glared at the old man and added, "Do not try to take anything that you did not purchase with your own funds or are yours by right of birth. You were warned." Turning to the confused medi-witch and motioning her toward the sleeping student, Harry ignored Dumbledore's bluster.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to wake him. He was nearly in a coma when the healing sleep was cast. I'm not sure what has happened due to the negligence of I his /I actions." The medi-witch uncharacteristically rang her hands clearly uncertain of what she should do.

"Alright, I'll wake him then." Harry pulled his I wand /I from its holster and cast a silent ' I Evigilo /I ' hoping that the sleeping boy would respond to the strong waking spell.

A soft moan alerted the DADA professor and the medi-witch the spell had been successful. Harry quickly transfigured a knife from a nearby bandage and cut his wrist open. Pressing the wound to Severus' mouth, Harry let the boy drink deeply. Blood was a poor substitute for the energy the young man would gain form a proper joining with his consort or mate, but Harry hoped it would buy them enough time to bring in someone of Severus' choosing. And the help Harry would need to keep this travesty from happening again.

Harry would not allow Severus to die because of Fudge, the moronic fool or Dumbledore's desirous, dominating ass. After several long minutes, the pull on Harry's wrist weakened. Gently easing away, Harry held out his arm to Poppy who hurriedly healed the cut and placed a vial in his hand. Harry downed the potion in one swallow, trusting the woman not to poison him in his weakened state.

"Severus, you need to stay awake for a little bit. I need you to tell me who is your consort? Or have you found your mate?" Harry asked trying to stay calm; he dreaded the answer and hoped Severus did not have a mate.

"Consort… Lucius…not allowed… father said so," Severus answered brokenly. The young man was struggling to stay aware of what was going on. The blood Harry had given him was obviously not enough.

"When did you last feed?" Harry questioned

"Almost …2 …months." The weak reply pulled a gasp from Harry. While it was true that the Totubus were very secretive about themselves, some things were known. Harry had never heard of one surviving that long without feeding, especially after puberty.

"Can he not feed from those that are…amorous around him?" Poppy questioned delicately.

"No, only directly. Unlike Succubus, Incubi must be … involved to feed, it's the price of their power and they should feed at least three times a week to remain in reasonably good health. Not much else is known about them," Harry responded as he ran a soothing hand through Severus' limp and greasy hair. "I would guess that Severus has never fed properly since puberty set in, which is why his skin and hair are like this."

"But he's looked like that since he stated school here," Poppy replied.

"Totubus puberty starts around 8-10 years of age, for both sexes. With it, comes the need to feed off sexual fluids and energy. He was already starving by the time he got here." Harry turned back to Severus before asking his next question.

"Severus, can you still feed from your mother?" From the look on Poppy's face, Harry could tell that she was disgusted by the thought of incest but it was necessary in Severus' race, so Harry ignored the irate outbursts coming from her.

"Can't …my father…killed her…when he saw…feeding…me last time."

"When was that?" Harry prodded

"Ten."

"Shit, okay. I'll see what I can do. Is there no one at the school you trust to feed from?" Harry asked as he stood.

"No one…would care…enough." Severus response broke Harry's heart.

"What about Lily. She has always been friends with Severus." Poppy seemed to have gotten over her disgust somewhat.

"No, it must be a male. Women do not produce the right…sustenance for an Incubus."

"But you said his mother feed him?"

"Feeding from parent to child is different. I don't know how, but it is. I am going to need a vampire of some genus here so we can further treat the boy," Harry thought quickly and added, "but first, I'm going to the Malfoy estate to see if I can get Lucius here to give Severus a feeding. Poppy, you're not going to like what happens, so if I come back successful I suggest you leave the boys to me." With that Harry stood and left.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Abraxas Malfoy was a git. Harry could come up with no better term than that. The bastard refused outright to let Harry even speak to his heir. Harry now knew the reason the Lucius he knew was so different from the one in this time. His father was an utter asshole. Harry could not wait until the old bastard died from dragon pox in a few short months.

Lucius Malfoy no longer an option, Harry was left with only drastic measures to help his love. Harry would not be able to feed Severus himself, no matter how much he wanted to. But he could get someone who could. Opening a gate to the past, Harry stepped through.

Harry couldn't contain his laughter when he spied his quarry. The most powerful man Harry had ever met -besides himself and Myrddin- was hanging upside down caught by a child's trap. The rope that held him was strong and just out of the Ubyr's reach.

Drawn to the sound of laughter, the Ubyr twisted his head so he could see the person with the audacity to laugh at him. When he spotted Harry collapsed on the ground holding his sides, the Ubyr groaned knowing he would never hear the end of it.

"Well, quit acting the buffoon and help me down, Emrys," The Ubyr demanded gruffly. Seeing Harry still on the ground he added dryly, "Yes, yes, it is very funny I know." Still laughing, Harry could only nod, but he did wave his hand in the right direction to cut the rope and drop his friend onto the hard ground.

"Bastard, you could have cushioned my fall," the Ubyr grumbled under his breath while collecting his belongings he'd either dropped or had fallen out of his many pockets when his was flipped upside down. "Why have I been cursed with your presence once more?"

"Cian, I need your help. Well, I don't need your help, but a Roe does." Harry looked sheepish as he spoke.

"You must be joking, there are no Roe left." Cian spoke with certainty.

"Not in this time, no," Harry admitted. "But I have found one, and he's starving to death. I need to bring you forward so we can save him. I don't know enough to do it on my own," Harry pleaded.

"I can't move forward, it would disturb the time line. You know that. I would meet myself," Cian quoted Harry from an earlier conversation about this very fact.

"No, Cian you wouldn't," Harry said softly. "I came to i this /i place because I know this is where you died." Harry stared at the ground as he spoke, not wanting to see the man as he was informed of his death.

"That trap wouldn't kill me, Emrys. You know that as well as I," Cian said contemptuously.

'That's true however…" Harry pointed into the distance where Cian could easily see a group coming towards them dressed in battle robes, "They could."

Cian's eyes widened and then he sighed. "Be damned. Let's be quit of this foul place."

"You will not be able to return. You know that right." Harry wanted to be certain his friend understood the consequences of this action.

"That'd all well and good. Better off in another time then meat for the wolves now isn't it," the other man said with a philosophical shrug. "I give you my word; I will remain dead to my Clan and my children from this point forward." Harry nodded not having the heart to tell him that his clan was already gone so it didn't matter in the long run.

"Well, that's true. So, if you'll follow me through the gate we will be traveling to the year 1977." With a wave of Harry's hand a simmering haze appeared. As the gate formed they were able to see Hogwarts castle through the haze.

The large front doors suddenly opened and a streak of horridly clashing orange and purple went flying out. Harry and Cian stepped through the gate laughing at the sight of the former headmaster clutching his groin. Apparently the old man pulled a muscle when he landed in the splits. His robes were thrown over his head, his boxers also the same revolting mix of colors matching his robes, was pulled up way too far. With a glace at each other, both men decided that they would need an 'Oblivate' to rid themselves of the vision of the old man's legs and scrotum.

Arriving at the doors to the infirmary, Harry paused. Harry wasn't sure he would be able to watch his friend pleasure the man he loved. While it was true he'd seen Severus have sex with others, he was always involved before. Now, however was a different story. This Severus was not inclined towards him that he could tell. This boy thought of him as a friend at best, and a teacher at worst. In either case he was not on the list of potential partners.

"I don't think I will be able to remain if you choose to feed him," Harry stated emotionlessly as he could, but the pain in that simple sentence was evident to his friend.

"And why would that be?" Cian inquired.

"I love him. I have since I was a boy. He doesn't see me like that however. He never will." Harry silently grieved for all that would never be.

"Never say never when it comes to those you care about. I would have said that I would never befriend a human much less a wizard yet you have graced both my life and my bed." The Ubyr reminded him. "It was you that helped me through the loss of my mate. You are the best friend I will ever know so…" Cian left the sentiment behind what he was trying to say hanging, as he pushed open the doors to the ailing Roe in need.

Poppy attending to Severus the best she could was up in arms. He'd taken a turn for the worse in the last hour since Harry had left. What little strength he had from the blood was now gone. When the doors finally opened she could only sigh in relief, hopefully the young Defense professor was able to find someone to help the boy left in her care.

To her surprise standing in the doorway was not Lucius Malfoy, but a man she'd had never seen before. He was strong in build, with tawny colored hair hanging in soft waves down past his shoulders. Smoky grey eyes met hers; the raw power in them was not magical but purely male. For the first time she knew what the term bedroom eyes meant. She had found, this man defined the phrase. His face was not that of a classic beauty, but of a warrior. The only thought that went through her head at the sight of him was 'If this man was here for Severus the boy is lucky indeed.'

Finally composing herself, Poppy straightened her skirt and healer's robes. "May I help you, sir?"

"I'm here for the Roe in your care," that simple response with the light burr in his speech made her want to melt. He seemed to purr the words more than speak them. He moved toward her graceful as a cat stalking its prey.

"I am sorry, but what is a 'Roe'?" Poppy asked.

"A Roe is an unmated incubus, Poppy," Harry answered Poppy. "Cian is a I old /I friend of mine. He'll be able to help Severus. Now would be the time for you to leave, unless you are feeling a little voyeuristic today." He smirked at her affronted look at being accused of being a voyeur in any form.

"That would be the day. While I appreciate the male form, I myself sway towards other delights of the flesh, thank you," Poppy huffed as she strolled out leaving a shocked ex-Gryffindor behind her.

"You think you know someone then they go and say something like that," Harry murmured under his breath.

Cian's husky laugh informed Harry he'd been heard. It was only a moment before Cian sobered though.

"Emrys, what I am about to do I never want to see you attempt unless you are mated to an Incubus it would kill you," with that Cian bent over the delirious form of Severus Snape and kissed the boy gently.

Harry was awed at the sweetness of it. He'd witnessed Cian in many personas but never in that of the kind and sweet lover the Ubyr was showing now. The awe turned to jealousy as the kiss deepened and Severus became more aware of his surroundings. A long fingered hand, not yet permanently stained by a life time of working with potions, slipped into tawny hair pulling the man closer. Severus seemed to be trying to devour the man, starting with his mouth.

Harry could not watch any more. The single kiss he'd shared with Severus, in what seemed to Harry like a life time ago, had not been as passionate as the one he was witnessing. Turning his back to the painful sight, tears threatened to fall. He heard an achingly familiar moan, but it was filled with more passion than Harry had ever heard before, a single tear slipped down his face. Luckily the tear was hidden by the silver mask he wore to hide his shame at his fate. Harry fled unable to endure more.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Staring out over the battlements into the Forbidden forest, Harry sensed Cian, though he heard no sound as the Ubyr moved towards him.

"In all the years we were intimate, he would never kiss me. He claimed that kissing was for lovers not for someone he fucked when he felt the mood struck him," Harry began softly. "I was with him for a little over five years, and in that time I never even saw the inside of his bedroom. He always wanted to be in mine." Harry chuckled though it was not mirth that filled the laugh but a sad sort of acceptance. Cian waited, he knew the tormented young man was not yet though with his self loathing.

"He even brought others into bed with us. At the time I thought nothing of it. It was what he wanted, so I conceded to his will. But knowing he had brought a long time lover, his consort…" Harry stopped mid sentence. Cian cringed at the statement.

"I can say nothing about bringing his consort to your bed, but I do know why he never kissed you," Cian offered. Harry raised an eyebrow so the Ubyr patiently explained, "Incubus have no control over the life kiss. An incubi's kiss drains their victim of their life force. It's similar to the kiss of a dementor. He could have killed you if he had dared to try."

"Don't give me that shit," Harry growled. "I'm not some innocent school boy suffering from the loss of his first love. I could tell he was merely doing his duty to king and country." Harry ran an irritated hand though his hair roughly. "To think I spent years dreaming of us together. Waiting and praying that today would be the day He would finally see that I wanted more than what I had. I was even willing to change time itself for him. Only to find that he had what he wanted all along. I was nothing more than a meal to him. We both know it."

Harry gave a very unmanly squeak as he was spun around and wrenched off the ground by his shirt front. To say Cian was angry was putting it mildly. Harry hoped he would live through whatever he'd done to offend the honorable Ubyr. With burning red eyes that reminded Harry of Voldemort, Cian rammed him into the stone parapet.

"I have been many things in my life time, boy, but a liar is not one of them." Cian hissed. "I speak naught but truth."

"You can rough me up as much as you like, but I know Severus can control the kiss. I have kissed him and walked away unharmed, so do not patronize me." Harry hissed back. If his was going to die today, at least he would do so fighting.

"You are a fool. For all you know about my kind, you have much left to learn," the anger fled Cian as he contemplated the youth's words. Setting Harry down gently, he continued, "Only a mate can withstand the life kiss. There is nothing that will show a Roe the way to his mate other than that. He was most likely unwilling to take that chance with you. As I said you I could /I have died had he kissed you."

"Now I am calling you a liar straight to your face. I watched you kiss him. You seem none the worse for wear." Harry was unwilling to hear what his heart was telling him for fear that his last hope would be destroyed.

"I'll be damned if you are not a stubborn bastard. I am damn near immortal, you know this. Of course he didn't kill me. Although he probably stole more then one mortal life from me, luckily I have quite a few to spare." Cian explained smugly, though he truly was trying for modesty.

As Harry's knees failed him, he collapsed, and then slid heavily to the ground. He'd lived though something that could kill a vampire; was there nothing that he wouldn't survive. I What the hell am I going to do /I

"Does Severus know?" Harry asked shakily

"That you are his mate? No. That the one that can survive his kiss with no drain is his mate? Yes. I have explained almost everything to him. His mother didn't get much of a chance. His father killed her after his first feeding," Cian said sadly. "So the boy knew only what has been published in those almost useless books printed by so called vampire experts." Cian snorted. "Some experts still have succubi and incubi as separate races and they think all vampires are the same, didn't even mention the Dementors or the fiends. They are all incompetents."

"So, he does know now about mates and all?" Harry wanted to make sure that there was no chance of a mistake.

"I just said that, boy. I told him about it and I also said I would continue to feed him until we can get him a new consort or find his mate. He needs to feed everyday until he is healthy again. That poor child hasn't been properly fed for seven years. I don't know how he even survived for so long," Cian ranted

"You get use to it," Harry mumbled as he stood up and brushed himself off. Squaring his shoulders he decided on his course of action and in a fashion that would Godric proud and Salazar groan in dismay, he charged headlong into the fray without another thought.

Seeing the determined look on Harry's face, Cian could only laugh. That boy was going to have to stat thinking or one day it was going to get him in a whole lot of trouble.

Harry stormed into the infirmary as if he was dying and had nothing left to lose. As far as Harry was concerned at this very moment he didn't. He strolled over to Severus, who was indeed looking a hundred times better than he had been a few hours before. Not stopping long enough for Severus to say anything, Harry swooped in and fiercely kissed the man that he loved.

Once again a shocked gasp allowed Harry entry. He could not believe that Severus could have tasted better than before, but he did. Mint and vanilla with a touch of chocolate. Harry gave the young man no choice as he deepened the kiss.

Unaware of everything but Severus, Harry didn't hear the shocked 'oh shit' come from the doorway. He did however hear the moan, though he knew not whether it was from him or from Severus. Severus had taken over the kiss, claiming true dominance for the first time. As the kiss went on, Harry lost himself in the taste feel and smell of Severus trying to etch every detail into his memory just in case this last Gryffindor tactic failed. He never wanted to forget.

Reluctantly pulling away, Harry stood and once again straightened his clothes. Looking deep into the onyx eyes he adored, Harry said very calmly what he'd rehearsed all the way from the Astronomy tower. "It is you choice, as it always has been." He then turned and left. James, Salazar and Myrddin were looking at him in shock as he passed. Severus just looked confused as hell.

Lily had a sappy smile on her face as she looked at her friend Severus Snape. maybe there was a cure for a broken heart after all.

**A/N Happy Birthday to our favorite Potion's Master. On his behalf I am giving all my readers a birthday gift i hope you enjoyed it**


	15. Chapter 15

** A/N: Special thanks to suemonroe who continues to make sure that this story reads wells and makes sense. I couldn't get anything done with out her. Sex scene in this chapter. for a complete version please see my snitch posting And now on to…**

**Chapter 15**

Severus Snape sat alone in the infirmary looking back on the hours he had spoken with Lily trying to figure out what was going on with his life and to process what he had been told by the Ubyr Cian and by what Professor Evan James had done.

He'd been attracted to the professor before he'd known the older man was a powerful mage. While that appealed to his Slytherin side, it was the knowledge that Severus himself was not human that had Severus worrying.

For years, Severus had kept his nature a secret from everyone but Lucius, his best friend, other than Lily, his only friend. When Lucius found out Severus was an incubus, back in their third year, Severus believed he'd lost his friendship, but Lucius had offered to be his consort instead.

For Severus that meant he would no longer have to sneak away to Knockturn Alley and sell himself to get what he needed to live. Knowing what he did now, thanks to Cian, Severus was glad that he'd never kissed one of his _customers_. He would not have been able to forgive himself if he'd killed someone due to his unnatural urges.

When Evan had kissed him, he'd been terrified. The man had to know what would happen to him if the life kiss had started to drain him; he was a Master in Defense and Dark Arts after all. But Severus hadn't felt anything other than unbridled lust, never before had he ever felt the pull to feed as he had during that one, all too brief kiss.

Severus felt over full, like he'd eaten the entire welcome feast all on his own. He'd still felt hungry after feeding from Cian, who assured him that was normal, but after he kissed Evan, it was like he had feed from Lucius, all from a mere kiss.

The confusion set in when Severus remembered to what Evan had said afterwards. 'It is your choice, it always has been.' He'd already figured that he knew Evan from his normal time, but he never thought the beautiful man would want anything to do with him. He was ugly and pale and he could never keep his hair clean, no matter how many times he washed it everyday.

Luckily Cian had explained that too. Severus had been starving himself unknowingly. He didn't know he needed to feed often. He only feed when he could feel the hunger becoming uncontrollable, for that was how he was when his mother feed him for the first time. He was supposed to feed a lot more. He knew he would always be thin, but at least he would never go hungry like that again. He was going to take a chance for the first time since he'd taken Lucius up on his offer to become his consort.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry finished showering after he'd fed Aaron and laid his little wolf down for the night…again. The baby seemed to know when his father was upset, and wanted to add to the problem. Harry loved Aaron, of that he had no doubt, but there where times…

With a sigh Harry climbed out of the shower. He really didn't want to deal with the group waiting in the living room for him to clean up after Aaron had thrown up on him. No doubt, he was going to be lectured for contaminating the time line. They would say that he should be more careful, that he should have left to the young Roe to change his status, that it wasn't up to him.

He knew their arguments already. He didn't really need to hear them. He also knew there was no getting out of it, short of him dying. With a shrug Harry looked at himself in the mirror, maybe it wasn't too late to get Voldemort to kill him. Thinking it over for a full ten seconds, Harry decided against it. With his luck, he'd kill the bastard again by accident rather then die himself. Harry Potter was not to get what he wanted; it had to be a law written some where, right next to, if it is unheard of, unknown, impossible or simply improbable, it will happen around or to Harry Potter (usually at the same time).

Harry absentmindedly got dressed, not really caring that his clothes looked like they belonged in a rubbish bin not instead of on someone's back. His favorite faded denims had seen better days, and more than a few tears and holes marred the comfortable garment. But Harry refused to be rid of them, going so far as to spell them larger when he grew. His T-shirt was two sizes to big, rather than the normal ten, but he didn't care about that either.

Harry did miss his smaller size oddly enough, he felt uncomfortable with his larger build. He wasn't as agile as he'd been in his more familiar, smaller body. He wondered if he could talk James and Lily into deciding against sending him to the Weasleys after all. At least that way he would be comfortable in his own skin.

Deciding he'd stalled as long as he could, Harry stepped out of the bathroom and into the fray.

Harry walked into the room head down to avoid the accusing looks. He sat on the couch next to Slytherin and sighed.

Salazar cuffed him on the back of his head and growled, "Foolish boy."

Harry shrunk further into himself and waited for the others to add their piece. It started with the last one he expected.

"You are supposed to be working on accomplishing your goals in this time, not trying to get yourself laid," yelled Orion. Harry's head shot up, glaring at the boy, who couldn't be more than sixteen and he had the audacity to tell the most powerful of the Cronos he'd lost sight of his goals.

"You know nothing about what I am doing, boy. You may be kin to me, but you will hold your tongue. I did more in my first year of school than you will do in your entire life. Matter of fact, it was my sacrifices that allowed you life at all," Harry growled at the young up start. Harry deserved happiness too damn it.

"Emrys," Harry and Myrddin both looked to Cian. Cian sighed. "Emrys the younger. The boy didn't mean anything by what he said. He doesn't understand.' Cian was trying to keep the peace Harry knew that but didn't care.

"I think I've earned the right to grab what little happiness I can get. Why shouldn't I pursue Severus?" Harry questioned glancing towards Orion.

"You are the King of the Wizarding World, why would you be unhappy. You have everything you could ever want," Orion grumbled under the accusing stare.

Harry was reminded of Ron as the boy before him showed more jealousy than anything resembling knowledge.

"What the hell are those teachers of yours teaching you? If you claim that Harry Potter had everything he could ever want, then your teachers have done a grave injustice to their students," Myrddin exclaimed shaking his head. "You heard his story. Do you think the boy was lying? You did not see him before the rift. He was barely taller than the average fourth year girl, and weighed even less. His body was riddled with scars, not from any fight, but from years of abuse. Not to mention the other problems he had."

"You don't have to defend me. I've fought my battles and lived through it all. I'll deal with this idiot too. He's no different than the rest of the world. I will not, however, take back my offer to Severus. I have a true chance for happiness and I'm going to take it." Harry shrugged and gave a sly smile. "Besides, I've already accomplished most of what I came to do. I only have to keep one other from Voldemort's ranks and my task for a few years is done."

"What do you mean?" Slytherin spoke for the first time in the true discussion.

"In this time I am to keep three people from joining Voldemort. Severus will not join and Peter is dead. Only one remains, and he will be free as soon as I can work out the wards around his home," Harry explained

"Who?" Cian asked

Harry sighed. "Lucius Malfoy. I'm clearing the spies of the war. I have journals that track all the attacks that were planed Dumbledore and the Order already have copies of them. If he will use them."

"Do you really think he will?" Orion asked chagrinned.

"If he doesn't, he'll have hell to pay. If a person is given foreknowledge, and refuses to act on it, then a Cronos can press charges. That knowledge was given to Albus Dumbledore; he'll either use it, or spend life in Azkaban for abetting treason and mass murder. I win either way." Harry had a devilish grin on his face that Cian had seen before though not on Harry. The look was one of bloodlust he had seen on many fiends in his time. A shiver ran up the Ubyr's back.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

After the other Cronos and Cian left for the night, Harry slipped into a troubled sleep. Troubled by old nightmares and new dreams from a life he'd never know but had hoped for, Harry merely tossed and turned all night.

At five in the morning Harry finally gave up trying to sleep and dressed for the day. Years of not sleeping due to Voldemort had made it easy for Harry to function through his day. Well mostly, anyway.

Going through his morning routine, Harry wondered if Severus would come to him or not. Just the thought of his lover made Harry's cock swell with barley restrained lust. Letting the water stream over his body, Harry tried to submerge himself in a memory, any memory of Severus would do. A last Harry locked onto one.

_Memory_

_Harry entered his room still holding the short note that he had received just an hour before. Straight and to the point, unsigned but then he knew it was from Severus, his most trusted advisor and sometimes lover._

_b Go to your room. Undress and kneel facing away from the door. Do not move or the game ends early. /b_

_Harry slowly removed the trappings of his unwanted office making sure everything was in its place, lest his lover get angry. He then knelt in the center of the overlarge room that housed nothing but a specially made bed on a raised platform._

_Harry didn't know long he knelt in the quiet room, when he heard the door open behind him. He knew better than to look. They'd played this game many times before. It was the only time that Harry was not in charge, and Severus was the only man Harry trusted enough to give his complete surrender to._

_He first felt the soft caress of silk slide along his shoulder blades, then over his shoulder and across his chest. Breathing heavily already, Harry realized just how much he'd needed this, but Severus knew, as he always did._

_"I've brought some one to play with us tonight. I trust him with you so there is no need to worry. However, if you ever feel overwhelmed, all you have to do is say your word. Do you remember it?" Severus' smooth baritone flowed over Harry like warm velvet._

_"Yes, sir," Harry answered in a whisper, a little frighten by the thought of another in his bed. He trusted Severus not to hurt him, but who was this other person? Would he listen to Harry? Would he make him top? A thousand questions ran through Harry's mind but it all came back to trust._

_"And what is your word, sweet?" Severus asked ghosting gentle caresses along Harry's shoulders and neck with his fingertips._

_"Glory, sir," Harry breathed._

_"Very good. Now what are the rules, sweet?" Severus moved the feather soft caresses to Harry face._

_"I'm to tell you if I ever feel uncomfortable. If I hurt at any time, that it is more than I can take, or if we are doing something that I don't want. I must say my word, or you won't know when my cries are for more, or for you to halt." Harry's voice became stronger as he spoke; the words were familiar and soothing. Whether they were playing rough or soft, Harry always knew he could stop it at anytime. It made him feel safe._

_"Very good, sweet. Now put the scarf over your eyes and make sure it's secure. I don't want it slipping," Severus ordered. The game had begun. "Stand"_

_After standing, Harry was lifted into familiar arms and placed on the satin sheets that graced the bed._

_Unable to see, Harry had to rely on his other senses to tell him what was going to happen. He gasped as a rough tongue ran over his left nipple, then teeth tugging on the silver ring that pierced him there. A shiver of excitement ran through him._

_He loved his piercings, Severus talked him into them the year before, when Severus had learned that Harry loved to have his nipples played with and lightly chewed on. Pain was never really part of their play, but with Harry's and Severus' size difference, it was to be expected._

_Another tongue joined the first on his body, this one on his cock, the kitten like licks driving him to distraction. The first tongue moved across his chest fondling his other nipple, with it brought the scent of the person. Vanilla blossom and sandalwood, a confusing mix. Harry still didn't know if it was a man or a woman, but knowing Severus he could guess._

_Feeling his legs lifted, Harry remained as still as possible, not wanting the pleasure to end. His body relaxed, he let them move his limbs around as if he was a doll for their pleasure._

_(deleted for NC-17 content for complete version please see the silver snitch too posting)_

_End Memory_

Harry was ripped violently from his fantasy as he was spun around and pulled against a strong chest. Harry's hand still wrapped around his aching cock was stilled by a steel-like grip and his lips were seized. He was shocked, he'd heard no one enter the bath room, much less enter his shower. But Severus' easy recognizable flavor exploded over his taste buds. As Severus assaulted his mouth, Harry tried to continue pumping his cock but the grip would not lessen, he couldn't move. Harry whimpered in need.

Pulling away just slightly from the bruising kiss, Severus growled "Mine."

**_wonted (wáwntəd, wṓntəd)_**

**_adj_**

**_usual: usual or typical (formal)_**

**_usual, customary, typical, preferred, chosen, of choice, habitual_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Harry whimpered at his love's claim of him. Finally, he was getting what he wanted. Severus would finally see that Harry was his and always would be. Tears of joy burned at his eyes but Harry would not allow them to fall. A needy groan escaped Harry as Severus started to nip and suck at his sensitive neck. Harry tried once again to ease the ache in his overstressed groin.

"You said that I could have you if I chose but when I come to find you, I see you attempting to waste my meal on the ground. This will not do at all." Severus sneered into Harry's neck. "I won't have my food wasted for your pleasure. This is mine, understand?" Severus growled pulling lightly on Harry's engorged dick.

"Yes, yours, Severus, I understand," the response was a weak whisper. Harry's hopes were dashed once again. Severus didn't want him. He wanted his body when Lucius wasn't around, just like before. Harry turned towards the wall and presented himself for Severus' pleasure. Harry had done this many times in the past he knew exactly what Severus would want. A quick fuck followed by Severus giving Harry a blow job. Harry admitted it was a damn good blow job, but not what he was hoping for.

"Oh, you're begging for it. You're such a good little whore," Severus purred as he trailed a finger down Harry's exposed back to the cleft of his firm ass. Harry couldn't contain his moan; it felt too good to have Severus touching him again. Severus' hands left Harry's body and Harry could hear the rustle of wet fabric, he knew that Severus was undressing. Harry braced himself for Severus to enter him unprepared as he normally did. He was shocked however, when a lubed finger began to gently play with the puckered opening of his body. A soft caress was the last thing that Harry expected from him demanding lover.

(scene deleted for NC-17 content)

Severus merely stood up and left the bathroom casting a complicated spell to dry and dress himself as he left the room, not speaking a word to the still quivering mass of his lover at his feet.

Severus' quiet leaving was the answer to any questions Harry might have had. Severus didn't want him. Harry decided right then that he would give his Severus the only thing he could. His consort, the one Severus had chosen, Lucius Malfoy. In that one moment Harry Potter knew a hatred greater than any he'd felt before. However, Severus was the one person that Harry would do anything for, so he let go of his hatred just as quickly. He was willing to step aside and let Lucius have his mate.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Double checking that he had everything Aaron might need, Harry grabbed another bottle, five more diapers and an extra sleeper, just in case. He didn't know how long he'd be at Malfoy Manor before he completed his self-appointed tasks and he needed to know Aaron would want for nothing while he was gone. Picking up the sleeping infant, Harry left his room and walked to the infirmary in silence.

"Poppy?" Harry called out for the Medi-witch as he pushed open the infirmary doors.

Poppy appeared at the door way to her office with a steaming cup of tea in one hand and her wand in the other. "Is something wrong with little Aaron today, dear?"

"No, Poppy. I was just wondering if you'd be able to watch him today. Myrddin and Zar are off doing something and Helga can't remain in human form as long as I need."

"What about young Orion? He seems to have nothing better to do than loiter around the castle giving all the seventh year girls a case of lust." Poppy smirked

"I've had a small disagreement with him recently and I don't want to deal with him at the moment. Are you busy today?" Harry asked nervously.

"No, I am not all that busy. I was just going through my potions stock making sure everything was still useable. I will be happy to watch the little tike for you." Poppy smiled as she placed her cup on a nearby table and reached for the small babe.

"Poppy, you're a god send, you truly are." Harry flirted outrageously as he smiled crookedly.

"Oh, get you. Do your business, the young master and I will be fine," Poppy stated firmly as she pulled the bag containing Aaron's supplies from Harry's shoulder. "And that flirting might get you your way with the young ladies around this castle but it won't help you with me." Poppy failed to notice Harry summon a vial to his hand wandlessly as she ranted at him.

"Say what you like Madam but I will have you as my own." Harry laughed as he left the ward and his son behind.

Harry apparated to Malfoy Manor as soon as he'd reached the edge of Hogwart's wards. His face no longer held the carefree smile he'd given Poppy just a few short minutes before, it was now grim and determined. This would be his final act for the next three years, unless some idiot decided that they would fuck things up. Knowing Dumbledore as he did, Harry was expecting to be rather busy for a while.

Knocking on the large doors he waited for the summons to be answered. Much to his surprise the door was not answered by a house elf but by the Lord of the Manor himself.

"Mr. James, I have informed you once before that my son will no longer have any contact with that creature. So if you would kindly leave," Abraxas Malfoy snarled as if speaking to a disobedient house-elf.

"Lord Malfoy, I'm not here to speak with you regarding Severus Snape. I have come because I received word that Young Lord Malfoy was interested in the Arts and would welcome an apprenticeship in the discipline." Harry lied smoothly.

"Where did you hear of this and from whom? I know for a fact that my son has not corresponded with anyone for the last two months," Abraxas questioned his anger bleeding through.

"Why, his betrothed told me of his interest sometime ago. Its no secret that I've been searching for a proper apprentice and the Arts are only one of the masteries I hold, so it has been difficult to find a candidate with a solid foundation and the proper _upbringing_ ." Harry shrugging nonchalantly and continued, "But this is not a topic I wish to discuss on the doorstep. If you'd rather Lucius not be considered for apprenticeship then I will remove him from my list and seek out some of the others. The Zabini boy has shown promise as well as the Parkinson child." Harry nodded and started to turn away knowing that Abraxas would fall for the ruse. A Malfoy couldn't stand to be second best to anyone, Harry had learned this from both Lucius and Draco.

"Well, if you are not here to talk about the creature at Hogwarts, I have no problem discussing an apprenticeship on behalf of my son. Unfortunately Lucius will not be able to attend at this time. He has been ill of late and is a bed at this time," Abraxas said quickly motioning for Harry to enter the house just as Harry had expected him to. Passing the vain, obnoxious man, Harry grinned evilly.

Harry was lead into Abraxas' private study and offered a seat along with a drink even though it was not quite eleven in the morning. Having politely refused, Harry began to fill Abraxas' head with the teachings he could offer Lucius as his apprentice. In all reality Harry had no intention of ever teaching the boy anything to do with the Dark Arts.

After an hour of negotiating, they finally reached an agreement. Lucius would apprentice under Master Evan James for the trial period of six months to determine if the boy had the ability and necessary knowledge to become a master of the Dark Arts.

Abraxas spent another hour writing out a contract, in his own blood, containing all the amendments they'd discussed. Harry stood and made as if his was going to sign the document, when he suddenly cast a silent _petrificus totalus_ on the unsuspecting wizard. Taking the vial he stole from Poppy's office, Harry held it up in front of Abraxas' unblinking eyes.

"I know you can see and hear everything I am saying and doing. In this vial is the Dragon Pox vaccine. Its interesting that the vaccine itself contains the live virus but what's more interesting is that in this vial it approximately enough to vaccinate the entire population of Hogwarts." Harry smirked. "Do you know what would happen if someone were to take the entire vial?" Harry looked into the man's eyes and waited

"What no answer?" Harry laughed cruelly "Fine, I'll tell you. You would contact the ailment and die of it in about two weeks. The virus would be that strong, even if you have been vaccinated before. Lucky for you though I don't have that kind of time. Therefore you'll be given the vial and I'll speed up time just for you." Harry poured the vial into Abraxas' lax mouth, letting the virus do its work. Luckily this vaccine was delivered one drop at a time and absorbed through the mouth.

Five minutes later, Harry released the spell on the now pissed off Lord Malfoy. He quickly cast a spell accelerating time. Tilting his head in a manor resembling a curious dog, Harry watched as the disease wrecked havoc on his victim's body. The small red dots appeared first followed but a scale-like rash that covered his entire body while a fever causing his brain causing swelling and damage. It had only taken three minutes for Abraxas Malfoy to succumb to the illness and die of Dragon Pox, just as history said he did.

Harry was rather proud of his Slytherin nature coming through. If Severus had known about it, the other man would have been very pleased with the planning and execution of the murder. Harry released the time acceleration spell of the former Lord and left the study following the magical signature he knew belonged to Lucius.

Harry was concerned; the signature was very weak even though Harry could tell that Lucius was indeed on the property and only a few doors away from the study. Entering a lavish room Harry could only gasp in horror. Lucius was lying on bed as if he had been thrown there. His body was a sickly yellow and grotesque shade of green from healing bruises. Running a quick Med scan on the young man, Harry found Lucius was in a coma with several untreated internal injuries. Any regret Harry had felt at killing Abraxas vanished upon seeing Lucius' condition. Casting a fast feather weight charm on Lucius, Harry gently wrapped the battered man in his cloak and disapparated back to Hogwarts. He rushed to the infirmary, once more in dire need of Poppy's skill to save a life.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Three days later, Harry was sitting in the great hall for breakfast trying to get Aaron to eat a soft-boiled egg when the Daily Prophet was delivered. At first he ignored the paper the owl had dropped by his plate until he noticed the abnormal silence in the hall. Looking around he saw that at every table the students were in tears and many were staring dumbfounded at the morning paper. Placing a banana in front of Aaron, Harry grab the paper to read that morning's head line

DARK MARK SIGHTED, FAMILY SLAUGHTERED NO SURVIVERS

Furious, Harry read no further. Glaring at the headline, Harry growled and threw it down. Glancing to his right at Myrddin and then to his left to Salazar, Harry stood and walked away from the table Aaron's animated highchair following silently behind the outraged man.

Entering his classroom, Harry waited for the two Cronos to enter behind an oblivious Aaron then slammed the door. The baby used to his father slamming doors sat quietly eating, watching the three men with large eyes.

"How could one man be so stupid? I told him that this was going to happen. I gave him the documentation on every attack for the next twenty years. That fucking bastard, just let that family die for no reason other then to spite me, I know it. And I know damn well that if I call him on it he'll say something like _if you knew about it my boy then it had to happen, we can not mess with time. It is for the greater good_ what a crock of shit." Harry ranted as he paced back and forth, using his hands to punctuated his ramblings.

"Well, we'll just have to bring the man up on charges then, won't we, Harry?" Myrddin asked calmly.

"That won't bring back the lives that have been lost due to his inaction now will it?" Harry spat.

"You need to calm yourself before you upset your child." Salazar tried reason to calm the irate man.

"If my son doesn't learn that I am an asshole now, he'll learn it later so what's the difference?" Harry countered.

"Well, that may be the case. However I fail to see why this would bother you so much when the last five have not garnered this reaction from you." Salazar sneered.

"What last five; this is the first I know of?" Harry looked genuinely confused.

"In the last six raids, only two where attempted to be stopped. In all cases though, at least one person died," Myrddin explained.

"Harry, you can not control the will of others. There is nothing you could do to stop this you know," Salazar cautioned trying to hold off Harry's legendary guilt complex.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Zar. I could have gone myself," Harry yelled startling Aaron.

"You can not interfere directly and you know it. You have passed on the needed information, it was not heeded, therefore you guilt is absolved," Myrddin fought.

Harry paced ten steps to the left then turn and paced ten steps to the right. The three others in the room followed his trail, two rolling their eyes at the display. They'd both see it a thousand times before. Harry was pissed off and had no clear target for his aggression.

"You need to calm yourself before you blow the windows on this school. The last thing I want to do today is go around replace thousand year old stained glass. Why don't you go see how your little acquisition is today?" Salazar asked.

"Lucius is not my acquisition. He does not belong to me in anyway. He is Severus' consort and the man is currently still in a coma but healing," Harry responded offhandedly still pacing. "There is a meeting tonight, I think I will crash the party and ask that old manipulative bastard son of a goat fucker myself." Harry stopped and nodded to himself as if agreeing to the plan.

"Ask who, what?" Myrddin was now the one confused.

"Ask Dumbledore why he is not trying to save these people. Isn't that what the Order is for? To protect the innocents from Voldemort," Harry explained, speaking slowly as if the answer should have been obvious. "The meeting starts at eight after the evening meal is over. But first I need to do some research into the raids that were not stopped so I can figure out why it happened or rather why it didn't. Oh, you know what I mean.

"Alright, Harry, we will take Aaron and you can figure out…" Salazar waved his hand in the air as if trying to pull the right word out of it, "…whatever you need to figure out. Come on, Aaron; let's go play in the gardens."

"No vipers Salazar." Harry cautioned with a don't fuck with me on this look on his face. The founder didn't even turn back to look at him, just waved over his shoulder and nodded his head.

"I too must make my exit, I need to track down young Orion and find out where he has been hiding himself these last three days." Myrddin gave a slight bow then vanished.

"Showoff," Harry grumbled into the empty space that the powerful wizard once occupied.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Albus Dumbledore was fuming as he sat in a seemingly abandoned house in the middle of Hogsmeade. The house itself used to belong to a former headmaster of Hogwarts back a century ago. Now it seemed to be in disrepair and in need of being torn down. Little did any one know, the house was the meeting place of the secret Order of the Phoenix.

The members of the Order were gathering to decide what to do now that the headmaster was no longer in control of Hogwarts. Their prime recruiting grounds was in control of the Founders Four and a mysterious race that calling themselves the Cronos.

As the arguments carried on around him, Albus was scheming. He had to find a way back into the convent position of headmaster, all those young minds waiting to be molded as he saw fit.

"This is the fourth attack on muggle borns that we've not been aware of. This must be stopped," yelled a visibly angry Minerva McGonagall.

"Since we don't have a spy in Voldemort's ranks, there is no way to obtain reliable information and prevent the attacks." Albus supplied graciously.

"But we were able to interfere with the Diggory and the Boot attacks. I still don't know if the Diggory's will recover from the loss of their son. The poor child was only four years old. And the Boots lost members too. How could two of the strongest families in the Ministry be attacked? That man is mad," cried a very pregnant Molly Weasley. Her youngest child Percy whimpered in his mothers lap as she cried but did not wake.

"Yes, it was a shame to loose Justin Boot, his voice in the Wizengamot will be missed and the young Carrigon… We morn their loss." Albus seemed mournful.

"Why don't you tell them the real reason those families were saved when the other were not, Dumbledore?" came a disembodied voice from the doorway.

"Who's there?" grumbled Alastor Moody as the scarred auror jumped to his feet wand in hand.

Harry dropped the invisibility clock he'd wrapped around him grateful that Mad-Eye had not yet been graced with his magical eye.

"Well?" Harry glared at his future mentor.

"We were not able to stop those attacks, we had no knowledge of them," Albus replied diplomatically.

"Professor James, we may be fighting this war but we cannot be everywhere at once," Minerva chided.

"Oh, I am very aware that the Order cannot protect everyone," Harry acknowledged not taking his eyes off Dumbledore unwilling to give in their game of staring down the other. "Tell me, Auror Moody, on what grounds can one be tried for accessory to treason and murder? I'll give you a clue, there are three."

Startled by the question, Moody thought for a moment before answering, "One is when a person financially backs a plot to overturn the government or to cause the death of a person but has no involvement in the actual crime. Another is if a person has knowledge of the crime going to take place but does nothing. The last has never been used but its still on the books. If a person is given reliable information, by a credited seer or a person from a future time, they must act or be tried." Moody finished still unsure where this was going. The rest of the Order was quite also waiting to hear what the strange young man had to say.

"And what is the punishment for one found guilty?" Harry asked.

"Accessory to murder is twenty-five years in Azkaban Prison. For treason the penalty is twenty years then the dementors kiss," Alastor answered in a stern voice not liking the gleam in the young man's eyes as he stared down their leader.

"So tell us, _Albus,_ why did you only act on two of the last six attacks when you had foreknowledge that each was going to take place?" As Harry finished his question the room was filled with the collective gasp of fifteen people.

"Is this true, Albus? Did you know these attacks were going to take place?" Minerva asked when she finally recovered from shock.

"No, I had no knowledge those attack would take place."

"Then I get to call you a liar, Dumbledore. I gave you a book detailing the attacks; time, date, victims, and the Death Eaters involved. I personally placed it in your hand in August before I started as the professor of DADA," Harry said with a glare. "The common ground in the attacks you ignored is that they were all Muggleborn children and their parents." Harry paced the room as he spoke. "The only attacks you countered were Purebloods. The Diggory child was a squib, and you knew it. Justin Boot was slowly loosing his magic because he suffered from Nix, he was little more then a squib himself." Harry sat down next to Molly and smile calmly at her knowing that she carried Fred and George two of his best friends.

"What proof do you have of this, boy," Moody growled getting to his feet his gnarled mahogany wand trained not on Harry but on Dumbledore.

With slow deliberate movements so as to not startle the overly paranoid man, Harry pulled a shrunken book from his robe pocket and resized it wandlessly. Handing off the book to Arthur, Harry continued to watch as a very young Percy Weasley slept on his mother's lap. 'Should I tell them what is to come for the boy in the future? That due to Dumbledore and others in power he will die before he reaches twenty. No, there is still a chance I can save them all.' Harry decided with a soft sigh as Arthur read the book Harry had given him.

"Albus, did you receive this book from the professor?" Arthur asked shaken to his very core.

"No, I did not," Albus replied a twinkle in his eye.

"Good try, Dumbledore, but try this question on for size. Did I give you a book which I claimed was listing the attack times and victims of the Death Eaters?" Harry smirked

"Yes, you did claim the book contained such knowledge. However, I was not sure that the attacks were real or if you were just a spy for Tom," Albus answered in depth but gave little information and had an excuse for himself, as always.

"But after the first attack on the Muggleborns. Didn't that prove the raid was indeed listed in the book? Along with the time date and number of victim, right down to how they died? Since I was in a holding cell with Moody you can't say I was there, now could you?" Harry sat back in his chair and folded one of his long (too long in his opinion) legs over the other.

"Albus Dumbledore, you let that baby die for no other reason then he was a squib. You should be ashamed of yourself," Molly Weasley screeched suddenly. "What if the baby I'm carrying has no magic? Will you deem my child useless too? You sanctimonious arsehole. And don't you dare give me that greater good line either. Arthur, I'm taking my babies home. Don't you dare bring that…that _man_ back into my house or so help me I will brain you with my best frying pan." Molly stood quickly and stumbled for a moment before Harry steadied her with a gentle hand.

"Molly, you children will not be squibs. Those boys you got in there will be great wizards," Harry told her quietly. "I can't wait to see them. And the ones to come"

Molly stared at the young man for a moment before grinning brightly; as usual Harry was able to calm her with a soft voice and a lazy smile. Molly had a weakness for children and anyone younger than her was a child in need of mothering. Molly left in better spirits but that did nothing to calm the others in the room.

"You better have a damn good reason for not informing us of these events Albus or I will personally bring your arse in for questioning," Aaron Potter spoke with a deadly calm.

"He doesn't need one, Mr. Potter. That's the problem I face, I can't prove he read of the attacks, but I did give him the ability to stop them from happening." Harry shrugged reminding Aaron of his son. "There is nothing the MLE can do with that at this point and I cannot interfere directly, so my hands were tied at that time. But no more, I'm giving you and Moody that book, maybe the MLE in this time are better then the one in my own," Harry voice was as calm as his predecessor.

"Well, we will carry on with other business. I didn't know those attacks would take place until I got information on them," Dumbledore declared firmly. "I am sorry about those deaths, Justin was a great friend." Albus appeared truthful but Harry wasn't buying it. The rest believed the former headmaster and Harry could do nothing but sit and watch his future friends and the grandfather he'd never known make yet another mistake.

The mistake was made greater when James Potter strolled into the room arrogantly as ever. For the first time in history the three Potters were in the same room at the same time. Aaron would be killed before the year was out, and James would join his father in less than four. For the moment though Harry did not feel quite as alone in the world as he had. But he didn't understand what James was doing here. James didn't want to be an Auror like his family, he wanted to be a chaser for England and, play Quidditch until he was dead or grey, as he had once put it. Harry knew that James didn't trust Albus either so seeing his father here was a total surprise.

"Mr. Potter has decided to join our Order in hopes of protecting the wizarding world from Tom. James, do you think you will be able to keep your involvement with the Order and what you hear at these meeting from everyone, including your new friends?"

"Yeah, no big deal. But I want to help my dad and my uncle. I am going to be an auror anyway might as well start a little early right," James responded much to the surprise of the Potters in the room.

"James, you've said many times you don't want to fight. What changed that son?" Aaron question gently.

James shrugged. "Changed my mind. But I did hear some of the Slytherin kids talking and they don't really care if I over hear them. So I can bring in information for the Order in the school." Harry was confused; the Slytherins wouldn't talk with a Gryffindor around.

"Well, if that settles that what have you learned for us within the school?" Albus asked clapping his hands together and smiling.

"One of the sixth year girls likes to talk a lot and she said that the six and seventh years were told to take out to people if the opportunity arose." James moved to sit next to his father. Harry knew something was off but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Lucius Malfoy who woke up about a half hour ago and an infant. It was to teach someone a lesson about how powerful you know who is. I got mad when I found out about the baby." James turned to Harry. "It's Aaron, Evan. He is right pissed that you won't join him and he wants you to pay."

"I'll join him when he dresses in a tutu, dancing in the Great Hall then apologizes for eight years of murder and mayhem then let's himself go to trail and sent to the veil. Until that happens, he can fuck himself," Harry growled. "Don't worry about Aaron, I will die to protect him, you know that.

The rest of the meeting Harry refused to leave, he was looking at James trying to figure out what was wrong with the boy that would become his father. The meeting was just like they were in his time, a lot of talk with very little decided on, and even less done. Why the hell did these people even join the Order? It wasn't as if they were doing much. It must be like a club, Harry thought. Harry's thoughts kept going back to what James had said; Lucius was awake now and Aaron was a target yet again. He would need to be protected, but who was Harry to trust with his precious son.

The meeting closed before Harry realized. The scraping of chairs along the stone floor pulled Harry from his thoughts. Deciding to let then rest for now, Harry walked back to the school with James. Not asking the boy all the questions Harry wanted answers to. Some things were just not meant to be known for now.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"How can you protect that greasy bastard? He got Peter killed. He's dark and you know it. And now James won't talk to me but he'll talk to that ass," Sirius Black yelled at his friends.

"Sirius, you have no idea what happened in that cell, you weren't there. You didn't see Peter torturing Lily and the effects will last forever. Snape protected her when I couldn't, so don't give me that bullshit," James argued

"Peter was a Gryffindor, there in no way in the nine hells that i Severus Snape /i is the good guy and Peter is in the wrong. I bet he used a memory charm on you all. Yeah, that's what happened. Snivellus was the one to torture you all and then he killed Peter and made you all think Peter was a traitor. That's what happened," Sirius said decisively as he jumped to his feet. The remaining Marauder's and Lily stared at him dumbfounded. "Come on we will go to see Flitwick, he can remove the memory charms on you and then you will see. Evan James and Severus Snape are the enemy, not Peter. Come on you heard the Hat, they're Slytherins they're all dark and evil, trust me I know," Sirius warned his friends much as he did years before when he turned against Snape suddenly in first year.

Sirius continued ranting about the Slytherins and the new Professor that booted the greatest wizard known since Merlin out of the school. He was frantic in his rambling. Finally Lily had enough.

Casting a powerful sleep charm, she sent Sirius into a coma. Then several rapid fire spells were cast as she knelt over the unconscious boy.

Lily barely had the power to stand herself up. Her friend was a walking magical item; he had so many spells on him. With tears running down her face, she looked to her friends.

"We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey. He may be spending some time in spell damage after they are all removed," Lily's voice was just a whisper but James and Remus heard her as clearly as if she had screamed at them in the empty room.

"What spells Lils?" James asked.

Lily handed over the magically produced parchment that list the afflictions on their fallen comrade. Looking over James' shoulder as he read, Remus gasped.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Harry gave a heavy sigh before getting up off the couch after Severus left and headed to the shower so he could clean himself up. Winter break was underway and this time of joy was marred by only one thing for Harry. Severus.

Running the water as hot as he could stand, Harry thought back over the past two weeks. Since the first time in the shower Severus had not fucked him again. In the beginning, Severus would touch and kiss him, but slowly Severus had pulled back to the point they were now. Getting suck off occasionally was all well and good, but when your lover would not touch you other than to open the zip of your trousers and then proceeded to suck your cock without fanfare - or even a hello- then leave without a word spoken made it hard not to feel like a common whore.

On top of that, now that Lucius had healed and was staying in private rooms in the dungeons, Harry would only see Severus once a day instead of the three he normally did. Lucius always had that well fucked look about him and Harry couldn't help being envious. After all, Harry was Severus' mate. It seemed however, that Severus had chosen to deny him.

By the time Harry got out of the shower, his skin was raw and red, and he still felt unclean. Harry walked to his bedroom naked and pulled out clothes for the day. He cast a general healing spell on his abused skin then a Scourgify for good measure before dressing and heading out to check on Sirius.

Today was the day they got the test results back from St. Mungo's. Twenty-six memory charms, ten impulse charms, six trust charms, five compulsion charms and an Imperio would mess up anyone, but to have them all preformed on a child and going back from the time the child was eleven was dangerous. There was no telling how damaged the poor boy was.

Feeling better, Harry left a still sleeping Aaron with Orion and headed for the hospital wing.

Seeing no one on his way, Harry continued to ponder the circumstances that lead him to this farce he called his life. As he reached the hospital doors he once again wondered why the hell, didn't he leave well enough alone.

The scene Harry walked in on was unusual to say the least. Being the last to arrive, Harry greeted the Heads of House and Four Founders with a simple nod and proceeded to take the last seat around the conjured table provided for the meeting.

"Now that we are all here," Healer Michem shot an unperturbed Harry a glare as he began. "I can honestly say that young Mr. Black will have some problems going about his normal routine, but he is ready to rejoin his classmates here at Hogwarts. The boy you are used to will not be the one you see later today. Sirius Black has had his personality altered greatly. He is not the loud and outgoing child many of you will remember. In truth, he is sort of shy and very loyal. We've removed of the many spells that were placed on him, except for the normal protection spells that his parents placed on him as heir of the ancient house of Black."

"What does Sirius remember from his time here?" Minerva asked worried about her young charge, it was no secret that she had a soft spot in her heart for the Marauders and was still grieving for the loss of Peter.

"Mr. Black remembers everything and seems to be ashamed of himself for some reason. He won't talk about some people except that he feels he has to apologize to namely one Severus Snape. According to his mother, Mr. Snape was at one point a close friend to Mr. Black, until a falling out over something in their first year here at Hogwarts. Lady Black does admit to not knowing much about her son as he has been disowned due to running away and being placed in Gryffindor. However he has since been reinstated into the Black household and regained his status of Heir after we discovered the boy was placed under several personality changing charms and enchantments. None of these had to do with his sorting as the Hat will confirm, however we at St. Mungo's did not see fit to correct Lady Black's assumption. She is willing to allow, that because of the charms, Sirius will never be suited for Slytherin now and is pushing for an investigation into whoever was responsible for the spells in the first place." As Healer Michem finish Harry was astounded, the man never moved and seemed to enjoy the sound of his own voice far too much.

"What of the boy's friends? Does he truly have friendships with them, or was that fabricated also?" Harry groaned inwardly at Minerva's continuing questions. He wanted to do anything to keep the pompous, straight-laced man silent.

"The friendships that Mr. Black has are truly important to him and will be very important to the further improvement, we hope to see. Mr. Potter has been a friend of the boy since they were very young. Mr. Lupin however, seems to make Mr. Black nervous for some reason that Mr. Black refuses to go into with any great depth other then referring to Messer's Snape and Lupin in fifth year. Due to his reluctance to speak of the year at all we have not pushed for the information. However, if any of you are privy to that you might want to help the boy through, whatever problems he has with it." Healer Michem took a long slow breath after finally shutting up.

"I'll talk to Sirius about those events. I know what happened and the aftermath of the incidents following." Harry spoke for the first time.

"Would you mind clueing us in on those events, Mr.…? " The healer asked.

"No I will not. They involve more than Sirius. I will not betray the trust that was given to me for the shear motivation of sating your curiosity." Harry glared at the Healer who sifted in his seat uncomfortably.

The rest of the meeting seemed to drag out for no other reason than the healer didn't' know how to give precise answers without drawing out explanations. The pompous, condescending man had almost driven Harry to AK the man to save everyone from insanity, when -at last- the man stood and claimed to be needed back at St. Mungo's. But not before informing the staff that Sirius would be returning by Floo at one that afternoon, baring any problems that might arise. However, the Healer took five minutes to relay the information, much to the irritation of the DADA professor. After the Healer finally took his leave, Harry looked at Poppy with barley control distain.

"Could you have found a less verbose healer to treat Sirius? I mean the man was in love with his own voice," Harry grumbled while the Heads and Founders laughed.

"While Healer Michem is very…very long winded, he is also the best mind healer in the country. And don't worry, boy, I hate the arse myself," Poppy stated plainly before returning to her office in grandiose style leaving the staff in the room in another fit of hysterics.

C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C

Harry's day did not improve when Lucius Malfoy glided into his classroom in the middle of his seventh year practical's and announced he would be taking over because Harry had been summoned to the headmaster's office.

Harry arrived five minuets later, still grumbling about arrogant consorts and meddling founders, to hear that Albus Dumbledore had protested to the governors to be reinstated as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

The next two hours passed with arguments and yelling. Godric wanted to simply storm in and take charge. Salazar wanted to evaluate the governors and discover the best way to encourage them to see things his way. Rowena's ghost finally settled the mater by calling the Board of Governors to Hogwarts for an emergency meeting.

It took less than ten minutes for the eleven Governors to take their places around the table. With a scowl Salazar started the questioning.

"Where are the rest? We're missing the Zambini, Weasley, Malfoy, Bones and Boot representatives. Not to mention, there are for too many Slytherins in this room. And why don't I see a Hufflepuff when there should be at least four from every house on the board," Salazar seethed.

"Some families were not able to buy the seats and pay for the upkeep," Lord Parkinson informed the Founder.

"What nonsense is this? The Board of Governors' sixteen seats cannot be bought, they are appointed by houses. At no time should any one house rule the governors as it is now. Parkinson, your family is not old enough to have a seat; I take it that you were one that bought their way onto the board?" Gryffindor questioned.

"Yes, my grandfather bought the seat and we have held it for the last one hundred and fifty years," Lord Parkinson boasted.

"Be that as it may, as the Founders of this school and of the Board of Governors we will be returning the board to it's proper proportion before the day is out, along with settling the problem with a certain _former_ headmaster of this school. That part will be simple, to say the least. I'll close Hogwarts before that man is allowed to take charge once again," Godric supplied with his normal cavalier attitude. "The original seats were Weasley, Potter, Prewett and Longbottom for Gryffindor.

"Bones, Abbott, Macmillan, and Zeller for Hufflepuff," Helga in her human form continued.

"Clearwater, Boot, Davies and Bradley were the Ravenclaw representatives," Rowena added seamlessly.

"And Malfoy, Black, Zambini and Prince for Slytherin," Slytherin finished the quartets dialogue.

"If there are lines named that have since died out then we will be replacing them with members of the appropriate house," Rowena provided

"Some of you will lose your seat and I will personally refund this year's dues for the seat, however much that is," Godric added to be fair.

"This matter is not up for debate," Salazar stifled the protests before they could start.

"The Prewett's have no sons left to take the seat. The Prince line has only a half breed left, and he is underage. Both will need to be replaced," claimed Lord Black.

"The Macmillan's are not pure anymore either. Casius breed with a muggle two generations back," was Parkinson's input.

"The Zeller's don't have a male heir of age either," Lord Crabbe grumbled.

"Where in the charter does it state that only a Pureblood may sit on the board?" Helga asked in confusion.

"I never stipulated only a pureblood could hold a seat only that it must be a magical person. Hell, I didn't even stipulate they must be human," Godric added.

"I didn't write that in," Rowena raged

The three Founders that had spoken looked to Salazar accusingly.

"What, you know my stance on the subject. I put in that only a Pureblood of at least five generations could have a seat for my house. But I never said anything about it must be a male or that they be of age, just that they've finished their O.W.L.S.

"Well, just as long as you didn't write it in such a way that it was presumed to cover the other houses, also," Godric's unspoken threat was clear to the Slytherin.

"I stated it was only for my house, but it has always been the job of the headmaster to read the charter and make sure the board understands. And we have had several Slytherin headmasters since our time." Salazar confirmed what the others were thinking; Pureblood activists had used the charter to their benefit in the past.

"Regardless, we need the seats to be filled properly before we can decide on anything for the future of this school. Who are the missing family head's or heirs?" Rowena ask turning to Godric for an answer.

"Severus Snape is the only one with Price blood and is heir to the lordship, a seventh year. Lucius Malfoy is current Lord and has just graduated. Carlos Zambini is Lord of his house." The Slytherins in the room seemed aghast that the semi transparent man knew so much about Slytherin families.

"Molinda, or Molly as she prefers, Weasley nee Prewett is the last of the line. Gerick Potter is the current Lord. As is Frank Longbottom, another seventh year," Godric counted off on his fingers.

"Edward Macmillan is the current Head of house. Anthony Bones. Georgina Abbott is Lady. Brian Zeller is here as a sixth year, his father was killed last year. Jonathan Boot has taken Lordship since his father's demise. Douglas Clearwater is head. Roger Davies is also head of house and Adam Bradley leads his." Godric shrugged as he finished the list. "Seems to me that once we get the right people in here and those who don't belong out we should be fine.

"Well then let's adjourn for now and then pick up this afternoon. All business currently on the table is on hold as of this point. Lord Black, if you would please gather all motions and minutes since it seems you will be the only one returning this evening, thank you," Salazar ordered not waiting for a reply from the callus man. "Professor James, if you would go about informing the aforementioned heads of their appointment. We will be quit of this."

Harry nodded as he went to the adjoining room to start flooing everyone, thankful for his uncanny ability to remember details for once.

C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C

After dinner the newly appointed governors once again met in the headmaster's study, which had been magically enlarged for the gathering of the large group. The student governors looked highly out of place and uncomfortable, as did Arthur and Molly Weasley since they had to bring three small children to the meeting unable to find a sitter on such short notice.

Little Bill, Charlie and Percy were in a corner playing with Harry as he was not needed for the meeting unless it was necessary to cast the deciding vote incase of a tie. Being the only heir of Hogwarts currently at the school, that act fell to him.

"Now that we are all situated, let us begin. The first order of business is the reinstatement of Albus Dumbledore as headmaster. You should all know that while he is a hero in our world for the conquering of Grindelwald, that does not mean that he should be brought back as headmaster." Helga took the lead. "A headmaster should put aside house prejudice, and care for his charges, equally. We have several occurrences where as headmaster Mr. Dumbledore was not able to do this. At one point, it went so far as failing to report the endangerment and continuing harassment of a student." Harry saw Severus stiffen slightly as Helga brought up what he knew was the events the young Slytherin suffered.

"Can you tell us what these events were, Madam?" Auror Gerick Potter asked quietly drawing everyone's attention. Harry recognized his great uncle from his trial.

"At one point he allowed a student to be drawn to the den of a known werewolf and then proceeded to reprimand the victim instead of the offender. Another time, the same victim was beaten quite badly in front of a teacher's quarters. When the crime was reported to Mr. Dumbledore, he once again began to side with the offenders rather then the victim based solely on the fact that the victim in both cases was a Slytherin," Helga explained without naming any of the students in question, however Harry cold see that both Severus and Lucius were uncomfortable with the current topic.

"Why the hell did the students know where a werewolf's den was in the first place?" screamed Lord Black.

"The werewolf in question is a student here and the safety measures in place were circumvented by the offenders. The infected student has never caused harm to anyone other than himself and will not be removed from the school. His identity will also remain unknown to the Board at this time," Godric answered though the other Founders were nodding in agreement.

"You should be aware that Albus has already gone to the Ministry with a complaint of unfair termination of a life time appointment," Anthony Bones spoke changing the uncomfortable topic. "And with his backing of the Wizengamot, he might win, regardless of what we decide. They're currently in chambers at this time.'

"And the Governors and Founders were not informed? Why?" Harry asked not understanding why in matters of the school they had not been informed.

"Albus felt he would not get a fair account with the Board once it was known the Founders had decided to reseat the Board. I'm afraid Parkinson made quite the stink about it earlier at the Ministry think he might have legal recourse for dismissal from what has always been a hereditary seat." Gerick answered for Bones.

"It is a hereditary seat, which means you can't buy it, no matter what Parkinson believes." Salazar sneered irate that the traditions had been so warped by greed. "By the way, who did you pay for the seat, Lord Black?"

"The Ministry," the short answer infuriated the founders. "The Ministry took charge of Hogwarts as none of the heirs wanted to claim the school as part of their barony back in umm 1398 I believe it was. They claimed that not one but _all_ must agree to take the property and the Ministry wouldn't allow dual ownership at that time," Orion Black finished.

"So we need an heir to claim dominion, I take it, to get the Ministry off our backs and put Hogwarts back into the hands of the Governors and the Headmaster as it is suppose to be," Godric reiterated while staring at Harry.

"Don't. I have enough to do. I don't want to own the school," Harry whined making the assembled Governors all laugh.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: The song _'Candle on the Water' _: Words and music by Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn**

**  
Memories during the song brought to you by suemonroe. Isn't she the best.**

**I would also like to apologize for the misspelling of Zabini in the last chapter it was pointed out to rather rudely that I had gotten the name wrong. I do try to check all of my facts both with the books and with the Lexicon but I truly did believe that the name was Zambini. Again I am sorry for all the Blaise fans out there. p br **

**Chapter 19 **

A tiny whimper escaped the small form in his arms; Harry reached over with a free hand and grabbed another cool cloth to place over the baby's body. Harry was terrified, guilt stricken and alone.

Poppy and Salazar were busy with the antidote that would save Aaron's life. Minerva, Moody, the Potter brothers and Sprout were interrogating Rosier. Flitwick and Hagrid were busy strengthening the wards, the only ones left in the castle were the few students who didn't leave for the hols that evening and Lucius Malfoy.

Harry tried not to think about Lucius and Severus together while Harry sat praying to every god he could name and a few he couldn't that his son would live through the night.

_Flash Back_

"_Harry you need to get to your rooms right now!" Orion yelled as soon as he Flooed into the headmasters' office from the Ministry. Harry's heart skipped a beat as it lodged in his throat._

_Harry sped down the stairs and through the halls of Hogwarts not caring as he knocked over two students and a flustered Minerva McGonagall in his haste. Reaching his rooms the portrait guardian didn't even wait for a password before it opened allowing the frantic father into the chambers._

"_What happened" Harry yelled at Salazar who was busy forcing young Aaron to swallow a ground bezoar from the smell of it._

"_A Death Eater was able to make it into the school while you and the others were at the Ministry. Rosier, I think he was called. I thought it was Poppy but he was under polyjuice." Salazar whipped the sweat from his brow rocking the ailing child as he spoke. "I've already discerned the poison from the bit left in the vial that he dropped when I stunned him. I can make the antidote, however it takes several hours to brew and that is if the school has the ingredients in stores. Otherwise I will have to hunt them down in the forest which will take longer." Standing, Salazar motioned Harry to sit on the bed. _

"_The bezoar will delay the poison, however we only have twenty four hours before the antidote will become useless. Take the baby I will be back when I can cure him." Salazar headed to the door, he paused. Without turning back he added, "Harry, pray.'_

_End Flash Back _

And that is exactly what Harry had been doing for the last six hours. Wiping the cold cloth over the baby's head once again, Harry began to sing to his son in a low, gentle voice.

I'll be your candle on the water,  
My love for you will always burn.  
I know you're lost and drifting,  
But the clouds are lifting,  
Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn.

_ Harry remembered the first time he'd held Aaron. Even covered in blood from that foul ritual of Voldemort's, the boy had stolen his heart. And everyday his love for the child only grew. _

I'll be your candle on the water,  
'Til every wave is warm and bright.  
My soul is there beside you,  
Let this candle guide you,  
Soon you'll see a golden stream of light.

_ The day Aaron had come to him; Harry had sworn on everything he held dear that he would protect this child. He knew he couldn't brew the necessary potion, but he'd sit by Aaron and protect him from loneliness at the very least. _

A cold and friendless tide has found you,  
Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down.  
I'll paint a ray of hope around you,  
Circling in the air,  
Lighted by a prayer.

_The memory of the first time Aaron rolled over flicked though his mind and Harry had to smile. The boy had looked so startled, and when Harry had clapped, a breathtakingly innocent smile lit the child's face. And Harry loved him more. _

I'll be your candle on the water,  
This flame inside of me will grow.  
Keep holding on, you'll make it,  
Here's my hand, so take it,  
Look for me, reaching out to show,  
As sure as rivers flow,  
I'll never let you go,  
I'll never let you go,

_ Aaron was the only person Harry could remember saying 'I love you.' The boy had been two, and after Harry had bandaged a scrapped knee Aaron had thrown those pudgy toddler arms around his neck and said, "My owwie ayll better now. I Low oo, Daddy " Harry waited for the day the child would say it again. _

I'll never let you go.

Harry placed a soft kiss on his son's head as the babe finally fell into a troubled sleep. Harry prayed desperately the child would wake in the morning. The bezoars they had feed the child would delay the poison but not neutralize it. Harry's only hope was that Salazar's skill at Potions was as good today as it had been a thousand years ago and that all the ingredients he would need could be found in the school's stores.

Harry stood and turned down the bed. Placing his son in the middle, Harry climbed in with the boy wrapping a protective arm around him, unwilling to let the child go for any reason until Fate had decided whether or not she would claim the child. Harry fell into a light, troubled sleep with visions of the past and future none happy, most were teeming with pain both physical and emotional.

The cold winter's night gave way to a pink and gold dawn. However beautiful the morning sky, the air in the infirmary was somber as Aaron continued to fight for his life.

Harry, for all his power and knowledge of the arts -both forbidden and not- felt truly helpless. As he starred out the window watching the sun creep higher into the sky, he wondered if he had the strength to go on if he lost Aaron. His son had come to mean everything to a boy who had had nothing his entire life. Harry knew that no one would truly mourn his loss. He was just another hero that did his job way too late to save those closest to him. Maybe he could take out Voldemort early and save himself and the world some grief. Then he could join Aaron in the afterlife and finally be free of the pain he'd lived with for so long.

"Those thoughts will not help your child survive, Emrys." Cian spoke softy into the deafening silence.

Harry started at the soft brogue not having heard the vampire enter.

"And how is it that you know what I am thinking?" Harry pondered.

"I have seen you wear that face many a time. Every time in the past that I have seen it you have been contemplating going into the final torpor." Cian watched an owl fly past the window not looking at his troubled friend.

"What do I have to live for if I lose Aaron? My son is my life, you know that."

"Harry, you must learn to do something never allowed you. Live for Harrison James Potter. Not for the wizarding world or Aaron or Severus, just for you." Cian turned and took Harry by the shoulders forcing the young man to look him in the eye. "For the last two months I have been searching for my clan to see what had become of them. I've found nothing but ruins and death, yet I am still here. You must be able to do the same."

"I don't want to be alone, Cian. I have always been alone." Tears gathered in Harry's sorrow-filled green eyes though he did not allow them to fall.

"That is where you are wrong. You have never been alone. You have always been in the front-line, but if you would just look behind you. You would see us standing waiting for you to need us and to catch you should you stumble along your path." Cian pulled Harry into his arms and held him.

Harry buried his head into Cian's neck and gave into the tears that he'd suppressed since he'd learned of the attack on Aaron. Cian was silent but supportive.

After many long minutes Harry finally cried himself out and gave a bitter laugh.

"I have cried more in this time than I have in my entire life. What's wrong with me?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely nothing, my young King. You are proving for the first time that you are human." Cian chuckled. "Now that you're feeling a little better, I've come to tell you Zar with be here soon to deliver the antidote. He asked me to come sit with you until then."

"Why didn't you tell me when you first got here? I have been worried to death over this!" Harry growled lowly not wanting to wake his ailing child.

"Because you needed to grieve and you needed to release that sorrow before it consumed you." Cian offered no apology.

"Bastard." Harry claimed with a small smile.

"Aye, that I am in more ways then one, lad. But I am a verra charming bastard dinna you forget that." Cian grinned slipping into the heavy brogue of his youth.

* * *

Six hours later, Harry closed the door on his son's room with a smile, the boy was sleeping soundly. The antidote had acted like a miracle. As he often had in the past, Harry proclaimed his love of magic. It was as if the boy had never had anything wrong with him. Breathing a sigh of relief he rejoined Cian on the sofa where they had been drinking tea.

"Now that the bairn is asleep tell me where your young mate is."

Harry snorted. "I'm not his mate. I am the all-you-can-eat buffet that he stops at daily to feed, nothing more. He's probably with his consort, where he chooses to be."

"What is this?" Cian snarled.

"Severus would rather be with his consort then with me. I think he's denied the bond," Harry replied calmly.

"An incubus can not deny the bond. It is impossible. He will never find another mate, it doesn't happen," Cian seethed.

"I am nothing more then a whore to him, Cian, I have accepted it. Don't worry I'm fine. He has Lucius and I have Aaron and every morning I get a blowjob. What more could a man want, right?"

"You are a fool Emrys. You know that correct?" Cian was still angry for his friend. He would give anything for the powerful, caring young man to desire him and this ass was throwing him over for a casual fuck. "I have the mind to rip his fucking heart out and let him watch as I eat it. Royal or no I willna 'ave 'im treatin' you as a whore." Cian had once again slipped into the brogue, clueing Harry in on how mad his friend really was.

"Cian, please don't do anything to Severus. I was with him for a very long time before I came here. Lucius has always been part of who we are together, I am used to it." Harry hurriedly tried to calm his blood thirty friend before he carried out his desire. "I accept what I can get and make do, you know that. Severus has the right to choose and he has. We have to leave it at that."

"It's no right. You wouldna do this." Cian continued.

"No, but I'm not the one making the choices," Harry agreed somewhat.

"I still say you are not but a fool." Cian sighed.

"That I am, my friend, that I am." Harry nodded.

* * *

Harry was in a hurry to get the meeting with he was stop in his tracks buy his name. Harry crept closer to the conversing pair so he could hear what was being said.

"I still don't understand why you don't go to him, Sev," Lucius practically purred into the other Slytherin's ear.

"I have nothing to say to him, Luc. It's not as if he comes looking for me either. We are both getting something from it. Anyway what do you care?" Severus replied stiffly.

"You act as if having sex with him is a chore for you."

"Well, sometimes it is. In my dreams, I see him as he was before. And then when I rush to him, he is too tall and too built. It feels wrong to me."

"What do you mean the way he was before?" Lucius Malfoy sounding confused was enough to bring a small giggle from Harry even though he wanted to rip his own heart out.

"When he first arrived here he was slight. He was five and a half feet tall and weighing no more than a hundred pounds." Harry sniffed indignantly. I _'a hundred and twenty' /I _Harry thought to himself as Severus continued. "Now he feels wrong to me, I don't even want to touch him. He may be my mate but his body is wrong, unnatural somehow. I can't help it, Luc." Severus sighed leaning into his consort.

Unable to listen anymore to the pain in Severus' voice Harry ran to one of the only to people that could help him fix this mistake. Harry hoped he would be listened to for once in his life.

Reaching the head girl's rooms, Harry waited impatiently for Lily to answer the door.

As the door swung open Harry could hear Lily mid yell, "…think this is over, James Potter. You're going to get yourself killed. Evan doesn't trust that man for a reason, you know. Hi, Evan, come on in and help me beat some sense into your father." Lily greeted her son lovingly mid-rant then went right back to yelling at a subdued James. "He is a right bastard and you know it. You haven't even finished school. You shouldn't be fighting a war that has nothing to do with you yet."

"Lily, you don't understand. I have to go tonight. We need all the people we can get and Evan can't go, so that leaves me as the next most powerful in the school at this time."

With James' declaration Harry stepped into the fight.

"Who the hell told you that rubbish? I'm sorry, James, but the next most powerful in this school after me is Myrddin and after him is Salazar. Following them is Severus and Remy," watching his father slowly turn red he rushed to add, "…due to the fact that they aren't human. You are well down on the list. And Lily is right, you aren't meant to be in the Order yet. And you shouldn't have joined until your eighteenth birthday along with Remy and Siri.

"So I should just sit here like a coward." James snorted.

"I did not say that. But you have taken a step you should not have. James, I do love you but you're fucking with time here and the consequences are not ones that _you_ will pay." Harry tried to calm the young man before him.

"You've already said you think I'm nothing more then a powerless child so I don't have to listen to anything you say. I'm going tonight whether either of you like it or not. I'll see you in the morning at breakfast, I will be back late." James stormed out the door and slammed the portrait door shut.

"That…that… ignorant, insufferable arse," Lily screeched throwing her hands in the air. "If it weren't for you, I would wash my hands of him, Evan."

"Give him time, Lily. I spent years hearing about the love you had with him. It was the stuff of dreams and it feed my own for my life. Which is why I'm here, I need you to do something for me," Harry said pleadingly.

"You know I'll do anything for you, honey," Lily soothed moving to Harry and pulling him to the sofa so they could talk.

"I need you to revoke your oath to have me adopted by the Weasley's."

"But then you'll be left in the hand of that raping bastard," Lily interrupted.

"Yes, but I will be with my lover and that will make up for it. He says I feel unnatural to him. He knows this is not how I am supposed to be. I need to live my life as destiny meant. I am stronger for having survived that house. Please," Harry begged.

"Alright. I revoke my pledge to have you adopted by the Weasley family. I will do nothing to keep you from going to whoever is deemed fit," Lily canted with tears falling down her face.

Almost before she was done speaking Harry was torn with pain. Once again memories of his life flashed before him. Time was rewriting itself to its proper flow. The rapes and beating, the starvation and loneliness was called once again to the forefront. His body shrunk and scarred. His muscles shrank as well leaving him the small man he was used to being. For the first time in months, Harry was comfortable with his body. Although he would need to resize all of his clothes once again, he thought with a pained laugh.

"I feel better now. Thank you, Mum." Harry said as the world fell away.

* * *

Harry once again made his way to the headmaster's office, although he was now two hours late. In his rush to set things right so that Severus would want him, he had forgotten about it. Having passed out on a hysterical Lily was not in his plan but he could do nothing about that. He'd had to calm her down and seeking out Severus had taken time.

Finding Severus had been a waste though. He still wanted nothing to do with Harry as far as he could tell.

_Flash Back_

_Finally tracking down his wayward mate, Harry rushed into the Slytherin common room to see Severus being pounded into the carpet before the fire. Stuttering an apology, Harry slipped out quietly and sat on the floor to wait until they were done. He tried not to feel anything about the look of pure rapture that had been gracing Severus' face. A look that Harry, himself, had never been graced with. Harry was still berating himself when the door opened again and Lucius stepped out._

_"He has gone to his room. I am sorry that you saw that," Lucius told him from the doorway._

_"I knew you were his consort. It does not bother me," Harry lied._

_"Yes and I am a Gryffindor also," Lucius drawled. "You should not lie about things like that. I know you are his mate. You have to have felt something."_

_"Yes, but I have to also accept Severus as he is and that is a highly sexual creature that needs more then I can give him. That is fine with me but I do need to speak with him. Excuse me." Harry pushed past Lucius and made his way to the seventh year dorm._

_"Severus?" Harry called out to the empty room._

_"I am in the shower hold on a minute," a yell from the bathroom to Harry's left. Harry sat on the closest bed and prepared once again to wait._

_Five minutes later, Severus stepped into the room fully dressed, his hair pulled back. Harry was gobsmacked with the changes in the man he loved. His hair was silky and had a shine to it. His face had filled out and was no longer a sickly yellow tone. His nose was still crooked and slightly hooked, but the Severus Snape that stood before him was nothing like the one he'd come to love in the future._

_"So what do you want?" Severus sneered._

_"I came to find you. You did not arrive this morning," Harry rushed out. Then silently berated himself._

_"So missed your morning blowjob, did you?"_

_"No, I missed the only time you allow me with you." Harry blushed_

_"Please, you care nothing for me and you know it. We have not spoken to one another since I invaded your shower. And I have nothing to say to you now. I am feed and well looked after, worry not, I shall not disturb you further." With that Severus spun on his heel and left a stricken Harry alone in enemy territory with no shield._

_end flash back_

Shaking the memory away, Harry entered the room. He was immediately surrounded by the Four –concerned- Founders and two -also concerned- Cronos all voicing their opinions on his rash behavior rather loudly.

"If you would all shut up, I will inform you on what has happened. Then I would like to go back to my rooms and care for my son before he leaves." Startled by this statement the others in the room quieted quickly.

"The hearing yesterday was a joke. It took all of five minutes to shoot down any protest the court had with not reinstating our former headmaster. However, when they tried to appoint one of their own cronies, I had enough and proclaimed a separation of state from Hogwarts. We are now a privately run institution, as it was when the school first opened."

Harry raised a hand to silence to outburst that this news caused. "I have dealt with the woman they wanted I put in here. By no means was I going to allow that toad anywhere near the children in the school. Hogwarts is in my control and I give you free reign to hire or fire teachers as you all feel fit. Orion, if you will join me please, I need a word." Harry ignored the questions being thrown at him leaving and made his way back to his room and his son.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The weeks following the departure of Orion and Aaron took their toll on Harry. Lately he'd felt ill, and no matter how hungry he was, he simply couldn't eat much. Sullen and withdrawn, he spoke to no one other than Cian, but even that small joy was losing its appeal.

Severus stopped coming to his room a few days after Aaron left. And even the small talks they'd had were filed with the greatness of Lord Lucius Malfoy. Harry had taken to wondering the castle at night, much as he did as a child twenty years from now.

The castle, however, felt different to him. No feeling of home and safety greeted him on his long walks as it had in his past. Running a hand along a long stretch of wall, Harry tried to figure out what was wrong.

_'Do you even know me anymore, Hogwarts?'_ Harry asked himself.

"Of course not. You haven't even been born yet" Harry muttered in response.

_'You choose to muck about in time, you have to pay the consequences of your actions'_

"I didn't think that the price would be quite so high though," Harry whimpered softly.

_'That is because you are just an irresponsible, contemptible child. You never think things through, always the Golden Gryffindor, charging in with no thought to your actions.'_ Harry snorted, and then shook his head, pondering when his internal voice began to sound like Severus.

"I am not irresponsible. I try to do what is right. I have always done what I was told…at least I try to anyway." Harry continued arguing with himself as he walked aimlessly.

_'Yes, always trying, never succeeding. You're insufferable, Severus doesn't even want to be around you, you are so insufferable.'_ his internal voice sneered.

Having no response to that, Harry continued on his way not caring where he ended up. He walked faster and faster to the point to where he found himself running. Whether he was running from himself or his problems he didn't know, but he felt he had to flee. He came to an abrupt stop when he ran into a solid body. His own smaller frame was no match and he ended up on his rear. A wave of nausea hit him hard and fast, unable to hold it back, Harry began to vomit uncontrollably, unfortunately onto the person in front of him.

"Merlin! Damn it, these shoes were brand new," a voice drawled above him, it was followed by a defeated sigh. "I've had men and women alike fall at my feet, but this is the first I've had one vomit on me."

"Sorry," Harry replied weakly between bouts.

"No worries, you've seen me worse. It's to the dragon for you, Professor." Harry looked up to see Lucius Malfoy bending over him, taking him into strong arms and lifting Harry easily.

"I can see why he chose you." Harry admitted defeated in the short statement. He would never be able to compete with a Malfoy. Lucius was everything that Harry could never hope to be. Strong, tall, handsome, poised and confident, Harry was just a weak, needy boy in comparison.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing," Lucius drawled as he walked.

Harry gave a disbelieving snort.

"Now that was rather undignified don't you think?" Lucius asked.

"Not really," Harry pouted.

"Severus chose you as his mate. I am not but a consort," Lucius claimed.

"No, nature chose me as his mate. Severus chose to deny it. He chose you." Harry sighed. "You can let me down you know."

"Why? I like to carry you. Makes me feel stronger," Lucius said with a laugh. Harry found that he rather liked it. Lucius' laugh was deep and smooth, another thing Harry could never claim, he sounded like a girl when he spoke or laughed. "And Sev didn't choose me."

"Yes he did," Harry argued, petulantly crossing his arms over his chest. "I can barely get him to talk to me and he never feeds from me anymore. I always see him talking to you, laughing with you, spending time with you, and he goes to your bed. Hell he has never even seen my bedroom, much less my bed."

"That is a shame. He is a fool then," Lucius growled getting mad at his friend.

"No, that was his choice. I tried, but it didn't work," Harry whispered. _'It never will'_ Harry continued to himself.

"That has yet to be seen, little one." Lucius softened his voice. This was more like the Lucius Harry held in his mind. The blonde had been kind to Harry during their time together, in the future, when Lucius had defected.

Nothing more was said after that. They arrived in the hospital wing after several minutes and many concerned looks. The students seemed concerned to see their favorite teacher being carried to the infirmary. By then Lucius and Harry had four students following them, James and Lily showing outright concern, while a very quiet Sirius and a thoughtful Remus followed their leaders.

Entering the hospital wing Poppy Pomfrey rushed to them before guiding Lucius to a nearby bed where he placed Harry down gently. "What's wrong with him?" Poppy asked while pulling her wand.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Harry gave his standard response, his voice monotonous.

It was Lucius' turn to give a snort. "He ran into me, literally, and then began to lose everything he's eaten in the last week." As if an afterthought Lucius cast a cleaning spell on his robes and dragon hide boots with a dramatic flourish.

Poppy humped as she started the basic diagnostic spells to find the cause of the nausea. Finding no reason for the healthy man to be sick, she started the difficult task of getting her most frustrating patient to tell her what was wrong.

"Has anything other than nausea been occurring with you, Professor?" Poppy ask firmly letting Harry know she was not about to let him leave without answers.

"I have been tired a lot," Harry admitted with a put-upon sigh.

Poppy gave him a look which said _'anything else and don't bother leaving anything out'_.

"My magic is fluctuating, my chest and stomach are sore. I'm hungry all the time, but can't keep anything down. I'm either crying all the time or yelling at people. Then I'm crying again because I yelled. But that's probably because I miss Aaron so much," Harry finished.

Poppy just hummed and began casting again. With a final wave of her wand, Harry was wrapped in a golden glow that caused Poppy and the other males in the room gasp. Harry and Lily just look at them in confusion.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry asked fearfully.

"Nothing is _wrong_," Poppy began exasperated.

"Then why the reaction? What spell was that?" Harry interrupted her.

"A pregnancy test," James supplied patting Harry's foot trying to comfort.

"What…I'm a guy. Why would you give me a pregnancy test?" Harry was now more confused as ever.

"Is he being serious?" Lucius questioned amazed.

"No, I'm Sirius. / No, He's Sirius," chimed the Marauders in an old joke while Lily rolled her eyes.

"Evan, James and Myrddin told you wizards could get pregnant. Don't you remember?" Lily asked.

"No. When was this? I think I'd remember being told I could get up the duff," Harry yelled.

"There will be no yelling, young man," Poppy said sternly. "Now, we have to get the other father, preparations must be made." Poppy continued. The others nodded in agreement.

What do you mean perpetrations? What perpetrations?" Harry asked getting upset again.

"A wedding, of course," Lucius chimed in.

"No! And he won't find out either. He made his choice already, I won't force him to be with me," Harry growled out while rolling off the bed away from the group.

"Evan, you have to tell him, Lily told her son firmly.

"Like hell, I spent enough time with people who didn't want me, I won't live like that. Now if you will excuse me, I have things to do. Not a word to him Lucius, Lily. Understand?" Harry glared at Lily and Lucius who just nodded slightly in response. Harry then stomped his way out of the wing the wind dying as he left.

"Who the hell got him pregnant? It was that vampire wasn't it? I'll kill him," James screamed.

"No, not Cian. Severus is the father. Evan is his mate," Lucius answered James' questions.

"Fine. I'll kill him instead." James made for the door but was stopped by three stupefies from Lucius, Lily and to everyone's surprise, Sirius. At the astonished looks Sirius simply shrugged.

"If Evan slept with Severus he had have feelings for him. He was pretty upset when he left. I don't think Evan would like it if we hexed the git now, would he? I don't want him mad at me. Not with the power he was spilling out." Sirius explained. The others looked at the door where the Cronos had fled and shivered, but nodded in understanding.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N This chapter explains about the Cronos I am hoping that it will clear some of the questions you may have please feel free to ask if you don't understand something that was said in this chapter.**

**Once again I am lucky enough to have Suemonroe, take the time to beta and brainstorm with me to get this story consistent and making sense. (Hugs Sue,) Thanks Hun.**

**Chapter 21 **

Harry stomped into his rooms, slamming the door shut and let out a frustrated scream. He couldn't believe that he was finally getting the family he'd always dreamed of, but he was still not allowed to have the lover and father of his child there to help him with it.

"Well now, what is this all about?" Cian asked from his seat near the fire just out of Harry's line of sight.

"That bastard decided he'd rather have a consort than a mate. Then he goes and leaves me a lasting reminder of what I can never have." Harry's melancholy mood suddenly dissolved to be replaced by righteous rage, directed at Hogwart's resident Incubus.

"What had the arse gone and done now?" Cian leaned forward ready to defend his friend.

"Oh, nothing much. Just left me up the duff without so much as a _'thank you for your time'_. Treats me as a whore, and then doesn't even have the bollocks to say he doesn't want me to my face." Harry accentuated his words with stabbed fingers pointing down towards the dungeons. "What's worse is the fact that if he were to come here and knock me up, I would welcome him with open arms still. Because I am a fool like that." He ran frustrated hands through his long black hair. Catching the edge of the silver mask as he did so, pissed Harry ripped the mask from his face and stared down at it.

"Do you think I should go back now? Give it up as a lost cause?" Harry questioned after a moment.

"You've never been a quitter, Emrys. I don't think you know how to quit," Cian said sadly. He shook his head pensively. "Besides, you can't go back yet, you know that. The line has begun to change, you must see it through."

Cian stood and walk over to his friend. "You will do what you must to complete your goal and I must do what I must to protect you." With that Cian's eyes flared an angry red as he stalked towards the door.

"Don't kill him, Cian; I can't lose you for killing the bastard. It's a death sentence and you know it." Harry worried his bottom lip.

"I'll not kill the Roe, but I will make him fear God, have no doubt of that." Cian left without another word.

With Cian's incredible speed it didn't take him long to hunt down his prey. Severus Snape was sitting in the library with a very large, dusty tome in front of him while hunched over a piece of parchment. His head was bent so low over the parchment he was writing on that his hair was dragging in the fresh ink, leaving small trails of black along the neatly written words.

Several other students and the school librarian where also congregating in the library, the large room was quiet. Only a few murmured words here and there, a question posed and debated by the students in the blue ties or a soft reprimand from the librarian when the debates got out of hand. But seeing the enraged vampire with glowing red eyes and sharp white pointed canines brought all conversations to a stuttering halt.

"Madam, take the student away from this place and do not return 'till I give leave. I'll not have their deaths on me hands," Cian issued the simple command in a deadly whisper.

"You can't go and issuing orders around here, young man," Madam Pince argued.

"I can and will when I have a roe to bring to knee and I will not be having a mortal women stepping into the affairs of the vampire race. Now leave by your own power or I will force you by mine," Cian growled losing what little patience he had with the woman. An astute girl with long blonde hair, wearing green Cian noted absently, spoke up before Madam Pince could offer further objections.

"Come on, Professor James told us about vampires. You don't want to piss off or offend an Ubyr; they will kill you for it and be within their right to do so. Out!" the girl ordered.

"Now see here, Miss Black. You have…" Her words where cut off by a quick stupefy from Narcissa Black and a metacarpus from her smaller sister.

"My apologies, sir. We will be quit of the place at once." With a small curtsey, the Slytherin ushered the students out of the room shutting the doors firmly behind her once she was sure only the two vampires were left in the room.

The room was silent except for the erratic breathing coming from a very scared Severus. He didn't know what he'd done to anger his mentor and was ashamed to admit he truly did not want to know any more than what was enough to make amends so the Ubyr was no longer ready to rip his throat out. His only hope, as Severus saw it, was that as an Incubus he was protected under vampire law.

"What do you think you are doing, Roe?" Cian's voice was hard as steel and cold as ice.

Severus gulped before answering. "My potions homework?"

"So you think acting the fool will save you, Roe?" Cian's tone dropped another ten degrees.

"Why are you calling me that? I have a mate, I'm no longer a Roe. And I do not act the fool." Severus sneered at the vampire.

"You are a Roe in the eyes of the clans. You have denied your mate. And for that you _are _a fool, not merely acting the part." Cian was spitting the words into the young incubi's face though Severus never saw him move.

"Is that what he told you? I have not denied the bond. I can't, you know that," Severus stated sound somewhat unsure of himself.

"Emrys has told me plenty. Not that I need words from him to see with my own eyes the fact that you are with your consort and not your mate. I can smell, you have not touched Emrys in more than a moon. Yet you reek of the blonde." Cian sat down on the table his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

"Lucius has been my consort for four years now. I see no reason to give him up for a man that will not even talk to me," Severus answered as if the statement would calm any doubts in the vampire's mind before returning to his essay.

Cian gave a low long growl before snatching the quill from Severus' hand. "You will pay attention to me, Roe and you will listen instead of merely hearing. You are going to lose your mate. And I'll be the first in line to claim to him when he finally sees the light."

"You can't have him! Under law I can have you put to death for even suggesting it!" Severus yelled back jumping to his feet. "He is mine; I will have them both, as is my right."

"You have only the rights your mate gives you! He can, and will, grow tired of your ignoring him for another! You know I speak truth!" Cian yelled back. "Your mate will tire of playing second to a consort, no matter how pretty he may be."

"Lucius is not only pretty," Severus spat. "He is also powerful, graceful, charming and is my friend. I will not give him up for an insecure, idiot schoolmarm."

Cian threw his head back and laughed. "You know absolutely nothing, boy. Emrys is a Cronos, the most powerful Cronos ever born. He has more power and magic at his command than your plaything will ever dream of possessing. He makes your Merlin look like one of the first years."

Tired of this debate, Cian decided to end it. Grabbing Severus by his shirtfront, Cian pulled Severus off his feet. "That 'idiot schoolmarm' as you call him has a power ranking of just less than a god and you were given the gift of his love. Some have killed for less and I would wipe you from existence if that meant he would be mine. Others feel the same. Wise up, young Roe, for you are losing more than your mate should you continue on your path."

Dropping Severus, Cian turn on his heel and stormed out of the library. Cian had not meant to voice his longing to have the young Cronos for his own. And admittedly the Roe was correct; he could be put to death for ever saying he would take the mate of the incubus, but to see the hurt in the man's eyes every time Emrys saw his mate with another infuriated him.

A small gathering of children was outside the doors as he left. Cian wasn't fool enough to believe they had not heard what was said. All he could hope for was that Emrys would not hear of his declaration. Somehow though, he knew his hope would be in vain.

* * *

C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C

* * *

Harry worried through the night when his friend did not return. However when dawn broke and Cian was back in his rooms, Harry was more relieved than upset about Cian's disappearance. Cian had returned then Severus was still alive. Harry hummed an old tune to himself as he readied for that day's classes.

The day had progressed normally until the seventh years. All were talking calmly to each other in hushed tones; the thought of those two houses cooperating was enough to make Harry wince. When Slytherins and Gryffindors talk calmly without a hex or a fist fight everyone was in trouble.

Calling the class to attention, Harry waited for the spokesperson to ask what ever it was that made the teenagers look at him as if he was a science experiment needing to be unraveled and studied. It took all of five minutes for one Gryffindor to get the nerve to ask.

"Professor, we were wondering if you could tell us about the Cronos?" the voice of Sirius Black was now soft where it used to be loud and hard.

"Where did you all hear about the Cronos?" Harry was frantic. How could he tell them about the Cronos without telling about his own place among them?

"Well, we heard it in the library yesterday and a couple of lower years heard Professor Slytherin and Mr. Emrys talking about the Cronos' place in the war and whether or not they could become involved. The Ravenclaws could find very little about them," Narcissa Black answered for her cousin.

Harry sighed deeply, resigned to his lot in this he rubbed over his silver mask where his scar would be.

"The Cronos are very powerful beings. They are witches and wizards that were born with special powers and abilities that are not common to you all." Harry gave a brief summary hoping it would suffice.

"There has to be more then that, sir. I heard it with my own ears. You are one, please, we want to understand," Narcissa pleaded, giving her best kicked puppy face.

"Alright, this was not the topic for today but it seems I will not be able to get you off this. So in exchange you all will be required to write thirty-six inches on werewolves. I want to know how one is created, what are their weaknesses and their strengths. I want you to be able to identify one on the full moon and during the rest of the month. Deal?" Harry raised an eyebrow in question. He normal didn't give essays out and despised grading homework but he was trying desperately not to tell of the Cronos, he would suffer twice over if they didn't fall for the ruse.

The class looked at each other silently debating before Narcissa of the Slytherin and James of the Gryffindors nodded to each other.

"That would be just fine, Evan," James retorted arrogantly. Harry seethed at the tone.

"All right." Harry jumped up onto his desk and folded his legs together. "Well, to really understand the Cronos I have to take you on a take through history. So you may as well take notes. The Cronos have just been added to your N.E.W.T's." Harry gave a smirk as the class groaned.

"The first Cronos was born a little over a thousand years ago and for 11,000 years after another was born. Giving the number twelve which it was suppose to remain for all time. However a change of events -that no one is yet privy to- occurred and the birth of another more powerful will be born in a few short years." Harry paused waiting for the class to process the information, smiling when Lily caught on.

"Wait, how can you already know that when by your math only two are alive right now?" Lily probed

"Good question. It's because the Cronos can travel though time. It is both a power and a curse. All are able to get together in times of great need and war to help save humanity when it is on the brink. The Cronos have done this in many ways. The most notorious is what the Greeks call the Golden age. They, wizards and muggles of the time, were fighting each other to the point of extinction of both. Each trying to control the other." Harry took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair.

"We were then named as gods, all powerful being that took it upon ourselves to fix the mess they made and write certain laws that the _mortals_ had to live by. When the wizards and witches we ruled began to evolve from that point we had to evolve ourselves also we then became the Greek gods known today." Harry once again stopped.

"You keep saying we. Where you there?" Remus asked.

"Yes I was. During the golden age I was an unknown. I stayed away from the wizard and muggle people under our rule. I myself was still learning, I was only sixteen at the time and I stayed that way until my training was over..." Harry explained.

"How could you stay sixteen for era?" the question was thrown out so quickly Harry wasn't able to identify the asker.

"The Cronos don't age unless we are in the time line that we were born to." At the uncertain looks Harry tried to explain further. "Say I was born in 1959 like most of you were and in my sixth year, on October 31 at 9:00 pm I traveled back a century and stayed there for twenty-five years. In that twenty-five years, I would remain sixteen years old until I returned October 31st at 9:00pm 1976 in my sixth year and took up my life from there. Understand?" Harry looked around making sure everyone understood the concept. He was having a hard time explaining it since he himself hadn't understood until Myrddin took him back in time and he lived it.

"Ok, During the Gods age, I was older and took on a role in society as it were. I learned more. I was able to control my abilities then and the power I was given. Each of the Cronos has lived many lifetimes and usually they are well before we were even born. We do try to stay out of history, but there are times when to save everything we have to make ourselves known." Harry wrapped up his speech.

"You said you took an active roll during your time in the gods age who were you then?" Narcissa asked.

"I was known as Nemesis." Harry answered bluntly.

"But that was a girl," came a laughing voice from the back of the room.

Harry laughed also shaking his head. How many times have the Cronos laughed at him for that. "True history states that Nemesis was a goddess not a god but take a good look at me. I am small and thin some would say delicate. It was easy to see me as a woman. Matter of fact the saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' came from me loosing my temper at a bloke that thought he could go around abusing women with no repercussions at all," Harry told the enraptured class. "Besides when you see a person dressed in full armor and is tiny compared to you, you aren't thinking' oh that might be a guy he's just small'. You're thinking 'oh shit, I fucked up now'." The class luckily laughed at his levity.

"I was also known as Eunomia, meaning good order. Dike, meaning justice. Eirene, meaning peace. Also known as the seasons. Why they called me that I have no idea, sometime people are just incomprehensible. The Greeks, Roman, Norse, Egyptians and many others liked to give us all names and sometimes we were traits personified, virtues that they sought after." Harry shrugged jumping down from his perch on his desk, he stood and stretched.

"Nemesis was thought to have laid the egg which hatched the muggle Helen of Troy. Is that true?" Lily asked. Harry could see her mind working, wondering if she was the grandmother of a woman that caused a brutal war.

"No, I have no children right now. But I am hopeful for the future." Harry laughed as he caught Severus' eye.

"My Animagus form is not even that of a swan or a goose. I am a snowy owl or a black raven in avian form. I have a few others but I think I will keep those to myself. Any other question I can answer?"

"Have we heard of any other Cronos?" Severus finally joined the discussion.

"Yes, Slytherin should be proud; the first Cronos was your founder." Harry nodded while the class gasped some in awe other in horror most likely because of the stories they had heard about the wizard. Harry smirked. "Salazar Slytherin created the very first time turner right before he left Hogwarts and disappeared into time. For his crime against order and Chronos the overlord or god of time, Salazar was cursed to walk through time protecting it from his creation."

Harry began to slowly pace the room. "Understanding that this job was just too big for one man alone, Chronos allowed the rest of us to be born. Unlike Salazar though, we can all die. Salazar is forced to live and keep living, never knowing the afterlife." Harry paused at the back of the room. He realized why he didn't recognize the voice from the back as he spied Lucius Malfoy sitting in on the class. Once again shaking his head Harry continued on with the lecture.

"Many of you have heard Merlin's tales and the myths surrounding the man. One of them is because of Salazar. That myth being that Merlin would age backward. That he came into being an old man and winked out of existence as a baby. That is not true. I know Merlin and the man doesn't age at all. A small mishap made that impossible." Harry cleared his throat trying to wet it down some. "Salazar Slytherin for his crime is to age as a normal wizard and at the point of his death, he begins to age backward where he would continue to regress in age until he is a baby again and then the aging would then turn around and he would age normally once more."

Harry sat down at his desk just as the class time ended. "You have until next Monday to hand in your essays on werewolves good luck." Harry said laughing at the unified groans.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Harry leaned heavily against the cold stone wall at his back. They'd been fighting the Death Eaters for more than an hour and his strength was waning. The Order of the Phoenix had been called shortly before the attack began, but Harry knew that due to the household consisting of mixed blood, no help would be coming from Dumbledore and his Order. The Aurors and Harry were having a hard time fighting back. The Death Eaters had planned this attack for weeks and had taken most of the best strategic positions available on the barren property.

"We won't be able to last much longer and they know it," a ragged voice whispered in the darkness. Aaron Potter fell heavily against the stone wall where Harry was crouched.

"We don't need to. I just need to pull a little stunt I haven't tried in a very long time. I hope these arseholes have sound knowledge of the gods and goddesses though." Harry breathed.

"Well, if they're purebloods they'll know the gods and goddesses, but I don't reckon they will be inclined to help us mere mortals out of a bind so I don't think it would be much good." His grandfather looked as contrite as his sounded.

"You never know with the gods, they're fickle that way. And with this being the home of Seers I'd think Apollo at least would be pissed enough to send a judge for their crimes." Harry smirked. "Do me a favor and watch my back, just in case they don't get it."

"Get what?" Aaron asked confused.

"A history lesson in the flesh," Harry replied as his prepared to make a few changes to his appearance as he moved away from the Auror. Moving slowly around the side of the house, Harry cast the necessary spells to change his clothes to ones similar to the costume of Nemesis. Golden tan leather pants hung lower on his hips, boots made of golden dragon hide, gold shin guards with elaborate etchings in them. A gold chest plate with more etching and the symbol of the Goddess Nemesis. His hair lengthened, two small braids at his temples tied around the back of his head to keep his hair out of his face. He then conjured his bow, quiver and sword before donning the weapons. Harry cast a reflective spell on the wall nearest him and took in his appearance. He looked as he had when he was pretending to be a god to the mortals to keep them from outright extinction. his stomach however still hated the implication of the prerogative he had taken.

He was the jury and executioner of the gods. He carried out sentences he had little stomach for, but he still judged and carried out those judgments. He might not have been called on this time by the other Cronos but he could and would cast judgment in the name of whoever he chose, even himself. He would stop this then he would see that Albus Dumbledore paid for his crimes.

Taking on his Animagus form of a white owl, Harry flew to where the Death Eaters had holed up. Circling lazily, Harry started to land before he cast a flash spell and took on his human form once more. The Death Eaters stared in shock; three went so far as to drop to their knees in submission.

"Why have you attacked the house of the seers?" Harry voice rang out with power.

"We are following orders, my Lady," the answer was more formal then Harry expected.

"Ah, Callus Avery, you still know the gods, I am surprised, as you follow a false one. Get off your knees; I will not have you prostrate yourself before me as you do to your false idle. Apollo has cried out for vengeance for crimes against his chosen. And you are the ones to pay the price." Harry showed no emotion as he spoke though the Death Eaters turned a striking shade of white.

"But we only carried out orders, we meant no ill towards the gods," Avery blubbered on.

"Do you think we care, we gave life to mortals. Along with that life, we gave you the brains to think for yourselves, not to be lead by pitiful bullies that can not fight their own battles. You chose to follow Tom Riddle in his childish ranting and now you will pay for that." Harry stared hard at the Death Eaters for several minutes judging each of them, from their own memories, of the fifteen; only two were forced into Voldemort's service, those two he would spare.

With a wave of his hand Harry locked away the guilty one's magic behind barricades so strong that none but Myrddin would be able to break. They would live out their lives as muggles. The thirteen Death Eaters could feel the power the lived inside them, a constant reminder of what they had lost but they could not use it in anyway.

"Your crimes have been paid; tell your master his judgment awaits, for the gods are _**not**_ pleased with him." Harry then sent the thirteen Death Eaters back to Riddle with no fan fair.

He then turned to the last two. "I know that you were forced to take that brand, so you will not be punished as harshly as you comrades. However you now have the use of your free will and you still carried out the crimes that Riddle has set before you." Harry explained to the two trembling men.

"For that I will bind you for a day for each you have been released from the Imperius Curse. For you, Walker, it will be 5 years 45 day and 3 hours. And for you, young Amos, you will be bound for 4months 3 days and 17 hours. Judge laid and sentence has been carried out." The last two Death Eaters followed their compatriots off to Riddle.

The Aurors that had been fighting stared at Harry in awe, anger, and contempt. Harry stood firm however.

"Why the hell don't you just do that with all of them and save of all the trouble?" a gruff voice called out.

"Because it is not my job to fight your battles for you. You created Voldemort, with hatred and prejudice. Your laws have created many dark lords in the past and far into the future. Why should I save you from your own folly?" Harry yelled back at the group.

"What do you mean our folly? We didn't create that maniac." The gruff voice called again, Harry didn't even bother to identify the idiot.

"Prejudice created Voldemort and allowed him to gain power. Prejudice is what pulls the so called dark creatures to him and the purebloods. So yes YOU created him." Harry sneered at the gathered Aurors, very few looking ashamed.

"You need to fight for what you want. Most here agree with Riddle but have yet to take the Mark. You feel that he is right, that only purebloods should have magic, that it is yours by some kind of right. That is where you are mistaken." Harry shook his head in disbelief at the indignant looks he was receiving.

"The fates choose who will have magic and who will not. Blood purity is nothing but a death sentence. You will breed yourselves out of existence. I will not help with that. There is no difference between the magic of a so called pure-blood and that of a muggleborn. Learn well or I shall truly leave you to your fates." Harry left the stunned Aurors standing there and apparated to Albus Dumbledore in the new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Once again you have failed to help save a life. This time, however, you will not go unpunished, Albus." Not giving the man time to talk, Harry bound the old man's powers as well. "You are now nothing more than a squib. By your own beliefs we should leave you to die now." Harry laughed. "Welcome to your own personal hell."

Harry would cherish the look of outrage on the old man's face for eternity.

* * *

C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C

* * *

"Luc, you don't know what you're talking about. I don't need him." Severus yelled. They had been fighting for over an hour already but Lucius was not backing down. 

"Yes, you do. I will be married in a few short months, what are you going to do when your mate will not accept you into his bed because you have already cast him aside?" Lucius growled back.

"He won't deny me. I know that. He is nothing but a fool believing himself in love," Severus snarled.

"He does love you, he has told me himself. And yes he will accept you, but for how long as you continue to treat him as a common _whore_," Lucius countered.

"He knows nothing; I will not sell myself to the highest bidder. I will not be a whore again Lucius, I can't do that not again," Severus cried out in outrage.

"He does not treat you as one and you well know it. He has tried everything to make you want him and yet you still treat him like that. You have a chance to have love. Why aren't you taking it?" Lucius' voice had become soft.

"Because if I care too much it will kill me when he leaves. So I will care nothing for him, I will keep myself safe from him and his love," Severus ranted his hands waving wildly in the air accentuating his words. He did not hear the soft pop that announced Harry's arrival at Hogwarts not five feet behind him. "I will use him to feed and nothing more. I will not allow him into my heart or my soul. He is not going to be my mate if I have anything to say about it."

"As you wish. I will not bother you anymore. I hope you find happiness, Severus." Harry whimpered, his hand caressing the small bump that was Severus' child, the action missed by Severus in his shock but Lucius caught it.

Pity for the young man filled Lucius. Severus on the other hand was still in shock, the look of pure grief on Harry's face made him rethink the man's intentions towards the young incubus.

The two Slytherins were silent as they watched Harry walk away until his small form disappeared into the castle not to been seen again for the next five months.

"You have just made the greatest error of your life, Severus. You have lost more than your mate with that statement. You have lost your chance for all your dreams to come true. You have also lost every ounce of respect I held for you." Lucius spun on his heel and stormed through the castle in search of the grieving young man that he would not find.

* * *

**A/N: there are only three chapters left of Cronos. I hope to have them written soon but there is no telling as my muse decided to make my life hell when it comes to Cronos. **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: to Ivylady who wanted Severus to have someone to confide in.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

* * *

The five months since Professor James had disappeared were hard on the seventh years. With N.E.W.T's right around the corner tensions were high and moral was low. The war that tormented their world was quickly becoming a reality, not simply a story on the front page of the Prophet. 

For James Potter however, the war had been all too real for sometime. At the tender age of eighteen he was a veteran, no longer the carefree youth that had tormented the halls of Hogwarts and her students. He'd seen friends die and had killed, though that had not been the goal at the time. His uncle, whom he was name for and adored, had been killed in a raid two months earlier and his father had been frighteningly close to death at the time.

Today he should be studying for his final exams; instead he was readying to leave on yet another mission. This one would take him away for close to three months. His father had arranged for him to take his N.E.W.T's upon his return.

Lily watched silently as James packed a small duffle bag with clothes, books, food parcels charmed to stay fresh, and a few pictures of Evan, Lily, the Marauders, even one of Severus. All the items were shrunk so they were easier to carry.

"James, you shouldn't be going. You're too important to the future to risk yourself like this," Lily stated softly breaking the silence of the room.

"I have to go, Lils. I can't let my father go alone," James retorted. He shook his head; he'd seen the book on the raids. He knew this was the mission his father would die on. He even knew the day, time and exactly what spell would take the Auror's life. Dumbledore had showed it to him the night before. James swore he would save his father so that Aaron Potter would live to see his grandchildren born.

"But, James, if something happens to you Harry will never be born, and nothing will free us from You-Know-Who. You heard what he said about the prophecy. Only Harry can kill that madman," Lily argued. She was getting desperate; she didn't want to lose her friend.

"Dumbledore has already given me enough information so that we all can make it out alive. We will be fine, Lily. After I return, we'll get married, just like we planned. Then we'll work on giving Harry that life we talked about," James soothed her.

"Damn it, James, that man is pissed at Evan for binding him, you know that. Dumbledore also knows that you and I are his parents. He could just want you out of the way. He knows that if something happened then Harry would never be born. He's planning something I know it. I can feel it." Lily's cried as she hugged a pillow tightly to her chest.

"I know all that. I am a Marauder," James said with a debonair grin. He sobered quickly and said resolutely, "Do you think I don't know a plot when I see one? Hell, I have plan, thousands of them. I'm ready for him. But the information I have isn't coming from Dumbledore, it's coming from Evan, that's the only reason I trust it." James hugged Lily to him as he tried to comfort her. "I love you, Lily. I wouldn't leave you if I had a choice about it. We _will_ get married, have Harry and live for as long as we can, I promise that."

"You better come home to me, James Potter. I know enough spells to bring your arse back just to torture you for a few decades if you don't," Lily sobbed the threat into his robes holding him as tightly as she could. Over the past five months they had grown very close. She wanted to believe his promises, but something inside her said this would be the last time she saw the James Potter she knew and had come to love. One way or another, he was not going to come home well, if at all.

"Don't worry, love, I am coming home. Try to get Cian to tell you were Evan is and give him my love. I will see you when I get back, okay?" James asked pressing a kiss in her fiery hair.

"Yeah, I'll get the bastard to tell me, or he will spend quite a while wishing he had. I love you, James, come home safe." She gave him her promise and then pulled him into a heated kiss that she deepened almost immediately. The kiss held both a promise of more to come and all the love she possessed. They both pulled away panting, James' erection poking her stomach.

"Bloody hell, woman, I have to meet my father in ten minutes and you go and do something like that," James complained though not very convincingly.

"Gives you more incentive to come back so we can finish that now doesn't it. I for one look forward to getting you into my bed as fast as possible, for as long as possible," Lily purred seductively.

"Hell hath no fury, I know. I'll see you later, Lils. I love you." James grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. He paused for a moment and looked back taking her in and committing her image to memory, something to keep fighting for, to come home to. Nodding at her once more, James gave a small wave and walked out the door.

Only then did Lily allow herself the tears she'd wanted to shed. Damning Voldemort and Dumbledore both, Lily cried herself into a nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C

* * *

Severus sat by on old oak tree near the lake brooding. Over the last five months he'd seen less and less of Lucius, Severus' own choosing. Severus had looked over the past year, examining every encounter with Harry Potter or Evan James, whatever the man wanted to call himself.

Everyone was correct; Evan never attempted to gain more from Severus than Severus wanted to give. Evan had seemed almost grateful for every look, every touch, even a mere word from Severus. Severus did feel some shame because of his actions. Evan told him the choice was his to make and Severus had indeed chosen to take the mysterious man as a mate, then to turn around and treat him so callously was uncalled for.

Severus knew what it was like to harbor unrequited love, for he did love Lucius in his own way, so he couldn't fault his DADA professor for that. He could, however, find fault with the fact Evan was making Severus feel guilty for not loving him in return.

They didn't even know each other, which of course was entirely Severus'fault, he had to admit. Evan had sought him out several times to try to talk to the confused teen; it was Severus that gave no chance for them to get to know each other better.

Playing idly with a blade of grass, Severus continued to play back those encounters, wondering if Lucius was correct. Had he thrown away his every dream in trying to protect his heart from more pain?

A discreet cough drew Severus' attention away from his musing to the person intruding on his private thoughts. Looking up, Severus tensed. He found himself looking into the clear blue eyes of his one time best friend, Sirius Black.

"May I join you?" Sirius asked quietly. The boisterous boy that Severus had come to know in the past six years was nowhere in sight. This Sirius reminded Severus of the small shy boy he had known before they started Hogwarts. Taking a great chance, Severus nodded his consent. What the hell? He seemed to be taking a lot of chances lately.

"James is gone. Remus is still a little mad at me. And I miss my friends, all of them," Sirius murmured softly looking deep into the black eyes of his lost friend. The look of hope in those blue eyes caused Severus to start.

"Why should I care that Potter has left? And why is Lupin mad at you?" Severus asked in a monotone.

"James is on mission for the Order; Lily has been locked in her room for two days crying because of it. Remy is mad at me for what I did you in that last class we had together before you went to hospital." Severus nodded his understanding.

"That was not you though, I would think Gryffindor would stand behind an injured housemate, not condemn them for events beyond their control." Severus defended Sirius' actions. Though he had not been present at that meeting, he had been informed of the reasons Black had treated his friend so badly.

"Doesn't seem to matter to him. He had a crush on you fifth year. That is why, in my cursed mind, you had to be punished. I could hear a voice telling me over and over again that you had to pay for stealing my friend from me. I couldn't fight it. I am sorry for that." A single tear slid down Sirius' face. His eyes clouded in grief.

Sirius stood and brushed the stray grass from his bottom. Swallowing hard before he spoke "I wanted to apologize for the hurts I have done you, the embarrassment you suffered at my hands or because of my doing. I have never wanted to cause you a moment's grief but I wasn't strong enough," the blue eyes boy snorted, "some Gryffindor I turned out to be, huh?" With that Sirius turned and started to leave having said his peace, he did not really want Severus' forgiveness, for he could not forgive himself.

"Siri, stay…please," Severus forced out the request. "I could use a friend that's not upset with me for some reason or another." The smile that broke out on Sirius' face was blinding, showing some of his former exuberance. Sirius skipped back to Severus side before plopping himself down.

"What do you need, Sev. You have my word I will not tell a soul what you talk to me about," Sirius swore.

Severus gave a small laugh; he had longed to hear some willing to listen. But he never though that it would be Sirius Black of all people.

"What do you know about Professor James?" Severus started inching his way toward the true problem.

"I know that his name is not Evan James, he's from the future and he's way powerful. People used to see him as some kind of a god. He claims he's the son of Prongs and She-dragon. I can't see Prongs having a son though. That's about it, just what he said in class or in that meeting with Dumbledore. Why?" Sirius finished giving his limited knowledge on everyone's favorite teacher. Severus laughed slightly as Sirius bounced excitedly, reminding him of an eager little puppy wanting to please his master.

"You know that I am Incubus, right?" Severus asked. Sirius nodded excitedly but didn't speak immediately, letting Severus talk.

"Well, it appears Evan is my mate. Or he was supposed to be my mate. It seems I'm the only incubus that has ever existed able to deny the bond. I unknowingly did so, five months ago." Severus paused allowing the information to sink into Sirius' mind; Severus knew the second understanding hit.

With a sharp intake of air, Sirius whipped his head around so hard that Severus feared injury for a split second. "He's been gone for five months now. You caused him to leave." It was not a question and Severus knew it. He could only nod.

Looking away from the only person willing to listen to him, Severus continued, "Yes, I stated quite plainly that I had no use for him, other than to feed. I was arguing with Lucius at the time. Everyone has been complaining about how I treat Evan. No one even wants to hear my side; they simply condemn me without trial. I am in the wrong from start to finish." Severus went quiet no knowing how to continue.

"Well, I wouldn't be all that happy if I was mated to someone who might vanish into some unknown time either. I don't blame you for that. Have you talked to Professor James about it?" Sirius asked in his new/ old comforting way, not accusatorial just wanting to understand better. It was one thing about Sirius that Severus had missed the most, Sirius' quiet quest to understand before jumping headlong into the fray.

"He tried; many times he tried to talk to me. But I always felt like he was pushing for something I can't give right now. Like he wanted me to be something I'm not." Severus tried to explain his actions without it sounding like an excuse.

Long moments passed while Sirius thought over the new information Severus had provided.

"You need to talk with him, Sev," Sirius informed his friend falling into patterns of old by calling Severus by the nick name the Sirius himself had coined.

"No one knows where he is except Cian. And Cian won't tell me. He's my guide, he's supposed to answer any question I put to him, but he won't answer that one," Severus explained when Sirius looked at him with confusion evident. Once again Sirius nodded his understanding and began thinking over the problem. Severus only had to wait, from experience he knew Sirius would come to a workable conclusion, despite his carefree manor of the past Sirius was very intelligent. There was no problem he could not solve given the time and inclination.

"I'll talk to, Lily. She'll get Professor James' location from him. If Lily can't do it then no one can, because the man can't be found. We don't call her She- dragon for nothing, you know," Sirius informed Severus with a mischievous grin, the last remnant of his time with the Marauders.

Severus could picture that _conversation_ already and all he could do was laugh and feel just a bit sorry for his guide. Lily would tear the Ubyr apart.

* * *

C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C

* * *

After Sirius had come to talk to her, Lily pulled herself together. She could not waste her time wallowing in self pity when two of her boys needed her. She didn't really know what was going on since she couldn't get much out of Siri. But he did tell her that Cian knew where Evan has been hiding for the last five months, though he was telling no one where that night be. She had tried everyone else but the Vampire in her search, how Cian had escaped her notice she wasn't sure. She chalked it up to her not being true to form for the last little while. She knew that both Severus and Evan were hurting and that was reason enough for her to take action. It was time to seek out a Vampire and force him to see her way of thinking. 

It had taken Lily a full day to track Cian down. When she finally located him, he was in the least likely of places for a vampire to be. The Kitchens. Apparently fighting with the house-elves about the food choices they were sending. All conversation stopped however, when Lily stepped fully into the room.

"Ah, Cian just the Ubyr I was looking for. Come we have much to discuss," Lily ordered showing no sign that it was anything but a command to be followed. Lily waited patiently for Cian to understand she was not taking no for an answer. Seeing the Powerful Ubyr sigh, she knew she had won the first battle. '_Now,_' she thought, '_time to ready for war._'

Lily lead Cian to her rooms, not waiting to see if he followed or not. She just took it for granted he was.

After entering, Lily sat down in a comfortable wing-backed chair in deep golden leather and waited for Cian to do the same. Once he sat, Lily went straight to the heart of the matter.

"Cian, where is my son?" Lily's eyes held none of the warmth the Cian had learn to associate with the formidable young woman, her voice was as cold as her eyes, hard chips of pure emerald.

"I can not tell you that, lass, he doesn't want anyone to know," Cian stated firmly wanting to make it absolutely clear she would be getting nothing out of him. A cold laugh was his only answer and warning that he was very mistaken.

After three hours in Lily Evans' presence, Cian had a new respect, bordering on fear, of the young woman that would give birth to his friend. Cian had often wondered where Emrys had gotten his commanding presence from, now he knew. He would never again deny anything the witch asked of him, even if it was to stake himself through the heart, it would be gentler that way. Cian gave an involuntary shudder as he led Lily to the cottage in the center of the forest where Emrys had been hiding himself for so long.

"Em… you have a visitor," Cian called out as he neared the small house.

"Damn it, Cian. I told you I didn't want to see anyone from this time," Harry yelled at the Ubyr as he waddled into sight. The baby had been growing well and now he was roughly the size of a pot bellied pig in his opinion. Catching sight of Lily however changed his outrage to one of amusement. "Oh, you didn't say it was my mother. In that case, you're forgiven. Do you need healing in anyway? Perhaps counter-curses performed?" Harry asked having heard many stories from James about Lily's famous temper.

"She's done that already. I didn't know there where that many spells that could hurt an Ubyr. Though I figure she made a few of those charms herself, just to spite me," Cian complained.

"I did," Lily confirmed. "Now why don't you go make yourself busy for a while, as I told you, I need a word with Evan." Lily raised an eyebrow as if to dare him to refuse. They laughed softly as the Ubyr paled even more and all but disappeared in his quest to be away from the witch. She turned back to Harry. "Well, are you going to invite me in or do we talk about this out here?"

"Come on in, no need to bully me. I know better." Harry laughed.

"Ah, the marauders have been talking about me have they?" Lily smirked, which reminded Harry of Poppy and Severus Snape Potion's master from his time as a school aged boy.

Harry smiled and nodded. He led her into the small, but cozy, cottage.

"I want to know what happened. You're hurting, I can see it," Lily started the conversation as any true Gryffindor would do, straight and to the point.

With a sigh Harry told Lily everything. Blushing furiously in many places, he left nothing out. He told her of their times together which mainly consisted of sex, both in this time and his own. He told her of always looking to Severus as a guide of what a true man was suppose to be, not really having a male role model to call on until he had made it to Hogwarts. He even cried as he told her of their last words together just before Harry had left.

"That…that…that ungrateful, fool of a man," Lily raged.

"You can't blame him for it, Lily. He doesn't know me. Not in this time, anyway." Harry defended his love.

"I can be furious with him for his actions when he did in fact know you. To treat you like that and you let him. Hell, you came crawling back for more. What the hell is wrong with you? Do you like being treated like a piece of meat? Not worthy of even an ounce of respect?" Lily hammered him with question after question.

"You know I don't, but you can't tell your heart what to do? I loved him as a man and I love the boy he is now. I can't turn it off; I am not wired that way," Harry yelled slipping into muggle phrasing. Luckily Lily being Muggleborn understood him. "I don't want to be that way," Harry added softly.

Lily's temper calmed expeditiously when she heard the defeated tone.

"I am not asking you to turn off your emotions, Harry." Lily had purposefully used his real name to show she really did understand him and was empathic of what he was going through. "I just want you to have respect for yourself; you don't have to be a doormat to love someone. " Lily sighed at Harry's determined look. She knew that she would never get him to give up on Severus. "So what are your plans now?"

"I plan on having the baby, and then I'll leave. I hadn't planned on ever returning, but I can't stay here when he doesn't want me too. I'll have to leave the baby with Severus though I can't take a roe from its father no matter the sex of the child. The baby will need Severus later when it's time for its first feeding. It would kill me to feed my child like that," Harry explained.

"Well, of course while it's natural to engage in sexual acts with their children for the Totubus. It is not natural for humans to do so," Lily stated in a no nonsense tone. Harry could tell she really didn't understand at all though.

"No, I mean it would literally kill me. The child would take everything I have with no knowing what it was doing. Severus has a natural protection from that, I don't." Understanding dawned on Lily's face.

"You're in danger just being pregnant without him around, aren't you?" Lily asked not really wanting the answer.

"Yes, but my power levels are fine. I'm sustaining the pregnancy and I am using no magic at all now so that I don't accidentally leave myself with too little and the baby starts taking life force instead. Cian has explained it all to me. I know the dangers." Raking his hand through his hair frustrated as he growled out the words

"Severus has made his choice; I will not force him to endure my company. If I don't survive the birth it would be no different than if I do. Severus will have his child and I'll grieve the loss of them both and leave." Harry angrily wiped at the tears slowly leaking down his face. He had accepted those facts months ago but they still hurt to say them aloud.

"I was wrong. You're both fools. You need to tell him, Harry. He deserves to know what's happening without a child being thrust at him right before you disappear," Lily exclaimed.

"No!" Harry yelled "I will not have him here with me out of duty. Severus Snape has the strongest sense of duty of anyone I've ever met. I know he'd come for me in that case. I will not force him to be with me. He made his choice. It was always his choice." Harry struggled out of his chair to pace the floor, despite the seriousness of the moment Lily fought hard not to laugh at his waddling figure and frantic arm movements, but his words infuriated her, how could a child of hers be so weak willed.

"And what of your choices? Do you not get any in this?" Lily yelled back she too coming to her feet, stabbing a accusing finger at her son.

"I don't matter, Severus and the baby are all that matter." Harry continued to yell despite the look of horror on Lily's face at his proclamation. "I think it's time for you to leave. Have a good day." with that Harry forced himself not to collapse back into the chair, his energy drained from the argument, instead made his way to his room shutting the door quietly but firmly behind him.

Lily was oddly proud and very saddened by her son's actions. Proud that he could stand his own against her, but saddened that he truly did not see his own worth.

* * *

C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C

* * *

Lily had never broken a promise before, but if there was a time to break one it was now. Harry would be angry at her for it and she might lose him, but she could not keep this a secret knowing what could happen. She would not lose her son to his father's stubborn pride. 

Lily found Severus under the same tree that Sirius had. He was looking very unhealthy again, as if he hadn't been feeding enough. His skin was once again yellowed and his hair was no longer shining with health as it had been. His clothes were also starting to hang on him, she knew he was loosing weight quickly, but she didn't understand it. Lucius was still in residence so Severus had the ability to feed as often as he wanted.

"Sev, can I sit down? There are some things that you need to know, and I'm the only one that'll tell you." Lily asked.

"You don't need to, Lily. I have heard it all before. I hurt your precious son and now you're planning on telling me exactly what I did wrong. Right?" Severus sneered.

"No, I talked to him and I understand some of what happened. That's not to say I don't think you were wrong, I do. I'm just saying I can see where it would be daunting for you. No, I have much more important things to tell you right now." Lily seemed to beg him to let her speak. Well, as close to begging as Severus had ever seen her anyway.

"Go ahead then. I know better then to try and dissuade you from your goals." Severus allowed.

"Well, I'll be blunt then. He's pregnant, Severus," Lily blurted out.

Shock hit Severus first, quickly followed by horror; Evan could die because Severus wasn't there. Disbelief quickly followed.

"He can't be. We were only together in that fashion once and I haven't claimed him fully as my mate," Severus reasoned. He sneered at her when she had the gall to laugh at his reasoning.

"If he's not pregnant, then he swallowed a snitch eight months ago and it's grown to the size of a Bludger," Lily joked.

"This isn't funny, Lily." Severus fumed.

"No, it isn't. He told me he doesn't want to you know until he or Cian gives you the baby. He _won't force you to endure his presence, _as he puts it." Lily informed the incubus.

"So he would rather die then come to me for help?" Severus tried to rationalize.

"No, he would rather die than be the cause of your unhappiness. He says you don't want him and he's willing to do what ever it takes to make sure you get what you want."

Severus had no further doubts about Lily's claim when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I need to find him Lily, tell me where he is," Severus asked, nearly begging.

"I can't. I don't remember. I think he is under a Fidelius Charm and there is no telling who his secret keeper is. Cian took me to him, but since I don't remember the way, it isn't him. I do know that it is in the forest. But that's all. I wish I could be more helpful," Lily said hoping for Severus to understand.

"I'll find him, even if I have to ask that blasted werewolf for help. No one knows the forest better than him, not even Hagrid."

Lily nodded her agreement.

"Find him and bring him to his senses. You're his only hope. But don't go to him out of duty, Sev. He doesn't want to be a burden to you. Go only if you really want him," Lily cautioned. It was Severus' turn to nod.

Standing, he went in search of a werewolf for the first time in his life.

* * *

C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C

* * *

Three weeks of searching left Severus with more questions than answers. Lupin had taken him all over that thrice-be-damned forest without so much as a single whisper of his wayward mate. Or the Ubyr who was protecting him from the denizens that called the forest home. 

Severus had not given up hope however. He knew Lily was making her way to Evan, at least he'd tried to follow her and the vampire at one time, but he was no match for his guide when it came to finding his way through the forest, even with his speed. All he could really do was hope his mate made it through the difficult birth before him and stayed long enough to talk to Severus before he disappeared again.

Optimism had never been the Slytherin's strong suit however, so he had little hope of that happening. So Severus did what he could, he needed to be healthy and strong for his child and his mate. He would force the moronic man to stay put if he had too.

Luckily, even with their wedding not far off, Narcissa understood the odd relationship that her husband-to-be and his best friend had and gave the two men enough time for the incubus to feed heartily. Lucius had finally forgiven him after Severus had taken the time to fully explain himself.

Severus felt just a little lucky to have the young Lord as a friend and his consort. Even luckier that Narcissa wasn't the jealous type and had been quite busy with N.E.W.Ts revision and testing.

So, Severus fed, waited, he took his N.E.W.Ts and waited some more. He also helped with the final preparations for the Malfoy wedding that was coming up all too quickly for the likes of the Lord Malfoy. Although he liked Narcissa, he had no inclination to be with the woman in a more intimate way. Lucius was a Malfoy though, so he would honor the contact signed by his father and carry on the family name. Even if the though of what he had to do to succeed in procuring an heir to carry on the family name turned his stomach.

"Women have their place" Lucius told Severus as they lay together after another frantic round of sex "and that place is not in my bed.

Severus laughed at the haughty tone when Lucius had told him once again about his reservations toward the wedding that was to happen the next morning. "You could always claim that you can not perform. That would get you out of the contract," Severus snickered as he made his _helpful_ suggestion.

"I would rather be shackled to a rabid dog than claim impotence, thank you," Lucius snarled.

Severus laughed all the harder at his consort's glare.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Everybody who was somebody showed up for the wedding of Lord Lucius Malfoy to Miss Narcissa Black.

No expense was spared. The finest cuisine to be had in several countries was waiting to be served. The flowers both rare and exotic were chosen to give off a soft but sweet scent. The Hall had been prepared in several shades of green with hints of silver as was tradition. It was needless to say perfect, befitting a Malfoy marriage.

The guests were dressed in their finest robes. Lady Black was complaining to anyone who would listen about the nerve of some people showing their faces, while almost snarling in the direction of Ambrosia Zabini, legend for her many lovers and husbands. Lady Catherine Nott, snickering at the bright pink robes that Lady Geranium- Geri to her friends- Parkinson had chosen to wear; the woman in question was all clueless smiles as the other guests made jests about her, many to her oblivious face.

The bride in her dressing chamber was frantic. Her attendants trying to calm her as she obsessed that her robes and hair simply wouldn't do, for the twelfth time that morning. After an hour of listening to the bride complain and worry over the slightest detail her sister finally plied her with calming drought before someone murdered the bride-to-be. Afterwards, the final preparation of the bride seemed to flow more smoothly.

In another room of the opulent Malfoy Manor, Lord Malfoy was having a fit of his own.

"Severus, I can't do this. I have to fuck that little bint tonight. What the hell am I suppose to do with her?" Lucius waved towards the door franticly.

"You take this nice potion I made; you shove your cock in and get to it. Afterward you roll over and go to sleep," Severus told his friend and consort while waving a light pink potion mockingly in the air.

"But I have to touch her, Sev. She doesn't begin to have the right parts. Why can't I be marrying a man?" Lucius groaned, sitting heavily on the antique Luis XIV settee.

"Lucius, pull yourself together. You could've gotten yourself out of this, but that damn Malfoy pride got in the way, so now you have to marry her. So you'll act the part of the loving husband in public and ignore the hell out of her the rest of the time. When you choose, I will supply you with a potion to insure conception and you will procreate. This is not the end of the world as we know it." Severus soothed his friend, rubbing his shoulders.

"She can't possibly satisfy me in the bedroom and I'm tying myself to her." Lucius was unwilling to give up.

"What can I do to help?" Severus offered.

"I don't know," Lucius whined.

Severus moved to kneel in front of his friend. Silently, with remarkably nimble fingers, Severus had Lucius' trousers open and his cock out before Lucius could attempt a halfhearted complaint.

Severus swallowed the cock before him down to its root, letting that gorgeous flesh harden in his mouth and throat. Severus moaned deep in his chest as he savored the taste and texture of the male flesh. Lucius' musk filled his nostrils, exciting him and hardening his own wayward cock. Slowly pulling up, Severus began to torture the man.

With his tongue and throat, Severus set out to give the best blowjob Lucius had ever received. Nibbling gently on the foreskin, lightly, precisely as Lucius liked it. Swallowing all nine inches of the man, Severus prided himself on his deep-throating skills.

Long before Severus wanted him to, Lucius was climaxing into his friend's mouth, relaxed for the first time that day.

"Thanks, Sev, you have no idea how much I needed that," Lucius purred.

"Oh, but I do," Severus countered while he tucked Lucius back into his trousers. "Now let's get you out there and married off. When you return from France, I'll come over and we can spend the next week getting you fucked proper. So have no worries." Severus stood and offered a hand to the young man before him.

"Oh, hell you had to go and remind me of the honeymoon." Lucius groaned but allowed Severus to pull him to his feet.

Severus laughed. "I put enough aphrodisiac in your trunks that you'd fuck a tree for relief if you needed too."

"Severus, I can't do this?" Lucius claimed with a wild look in his eye.

"You are a Malfoy, you can do anything," Severus reminded him taking Lucius' face between his hands forcing his friend to look him in the eye. "At least the contact only stated that you had to marry her. On the bright side of things it could have been worse, you could be bonding today."

"Oh, fuck. Don't even think that. I'd commit suicide first." Lucius groaned loudly before slamming his friend against the door and ravaging his mouth. The kiss was not gentle but hard and claiming. Severus' eyes widen with shock before he ripped his mouth away from Lucius.

"What the hell were you thinking? You must have a death wish. Of all the asinine things you could have done," Severus screamed at his consort.

"I'm sorry, Sev. I just forgot," Lucius said sheepishly.

"How in the nine hells could you forget? I have never allowed you to kiss me," Severus ranted.

"Maybe because I've always wanted to kiss you and this was my last chance, my only chance," Lucius whispered, regretting that he acted on impulse.

Severus had no response to that he merely pulled his consort to him, holding him tightly. A small sob escaped Lucius as he clung to Severus with all his might.

"You will not loose me, Luc. I've already talked to Cissa. She does understand," Severus whispered into the silvery blonde hair of his friend.

"But what of Evan? I highly doubt that he'll allow his mate to keep a consort." Lucius pulled back to look at Severus, The sparkle of unshed tears in his eyes.

"I will have to talk to him too. Although, from what Lily says he won't be around long anyway, after the child is born," Severus said forlornly.

"You'll convince him to stay. Just let him know that you need him, Sev. If he wants you to end our affair, then we will. I will not let you give him up for me. He is too important for that," Lucius stated firmly leaving no room for argument.

'I can not simply give you up, Lucius. You are too important to me. Evan will have to understand that. Besides according to Cian, most Incubi have mates and consorts to keep up with our sexual and feeding needs. It will be fine I assure you," Severus explained. Shaking his head Severus pulled Lucius back into his arms a final time before stepping away and opening the door. "Let's get this farce done with so that you can return to my bed."

Lucius straighten his robes and smoothed his hair before nodding firmly. "Let's"

Lucius squeezed Severus' arm as he passed, holding his head high. All signs of his earlier concerns and complaints hidden behind the famous Malfoy mask.

Walking into the elaborately decorated ballroom Lucius swallow tightly, he felt as if his custom made raw silk robes were too tight. His hands normally cool and steady were now moist and shaking. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and leave this farce of a wedding and climb back into his bed, pretending that this all was nothing more then a really bad dream. However, feeling the sure strong hand on his back, he knew that no such wish would come true.

Severus followed the somber groom down the long aisle, never before had he felt that he was attending a wand point wedding as he did right at that moment. He felt increasingly bad for his long time friend. Luckily, being a half blood his grandparent never negotiated a marriage contact for him. He'd never been so exulted about his parentage than he was right at that precise moment.

Reaching the front of the aisle Lucius and Severus turned and waited for the bride to make her way to the ball room and to greet her husband-to-be. The first sign of her were the attendants. While Lucius had only Severus as his attendant, he knew Narcissa had opted for the more traditional seven. But besides her younger sister Andromeda, Lucius could not name a single woman that was a part of his wedding party. Each was lovely in their own way, even a man that preferred his own gender in bed could appreciate the fact. Narcissa had gathered a group of very beautiful friends to see her through this most important day. With the female attendants finally in place, music filled the air announcing the bride's arrival.

Escorted by her father, Narcissa was a vision. Her rather plain but elegant silver gown was cut to perfection showing all of her attributes and none of the flaws. Her golden blond hair was piled skillfully atop her head and held in place by a stunning diamond and silver tiara that Lucius knew was a gift from her grandmother. Lucius had to grudgingly admit she would be an asset to the Malfoy name, even if she was a woman.

The ceremony itself turned out to be a very somber affair; both Lucius and Severus wished they could have gotten royally pissed beforehand. More like a funeral than jovial occasion it should have been, Lucius wasn't even sure what he had promised to do, other than tying himself to a woman that had been nothing more than a friend to him for years. A slight pang of guilt festered around his gut, but he chose to ignore it. Narcissa knew that she would never be loved as all wives deserved, but she would be well cared for and would never want for anything. It was the least Lucius could do.

Vaguely hearing the officiator proclaiming them husband and wife and telling him to kiss his bride, Lucius swallow down his disgust and lead forward to place a soft kiss on Narcissa's plump lips. As the gathering clapped politely no one heard Narcissa softly tell Lucius that all would be well, he would be back in the arms of his lover as soon as she could get him there. The gathering also missed the relieved sigh.

Finally smiling for the first time that day, Lucius escorted his new bride to the grand dining hall. There the newly wedded couple proceeded to get as pissed as possible, neither looking forward to the night ahead. Both desperately wishing they were in the arms of another, but accepting of their fate.

* * *

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

* * *

The morning after the Malfoy wedding Harry woke to pain. It was worse than the Cruciatus Curse. He felt as if the baby was trying to rip its way out of his body. A scream escaped him before he could stop it. 

Hearing the pain filled scream that erupted from Harry's room, Cian came running from the kitchen where he'd been choking down another blood bag. Arriving in Harry's small bedroom his heart jumped into his chest. Something was not right but having never delivered for a man before Cian couldn't put his finger on what was wrong.

Running back out to the living room Cian threw some floo powder on the ever burning fire and shouted hysterically for Poppy Pomfrey.

"Cian, what is the problem dear?" answered the ever-in-charge school matron responded calmly.

"Emrys has gone into labor but something is wrong with the wee bairn. He is in too much pain for the earliness of the labor pains. You must come quickly," Cian spoke franticly wishing the damned woman would simply move her arse.

"I will be there momentarily, Cian. Try to make him as comfortable as possible," Poppy instructed the distraught Vampire, already moving away from the fire to gather the necessary potions and her wand.

Cian went back to Harry who was beyond intelligent thought, so consumed with pain he was. Cian was sure he wasn't aware that he was calling for his mother and for Severus. It broke Cian's heart not being able to fulfill such a small request for the agonized young man. Cain held onto his friend as he tried to sooth him through the pain, but even to Cian it seemed endless before Poppy arrived with the much needed pain potions that would help Harry through his ordeal with his sanity intact.

With several waves of her wand Poppy deduced the problem. The child was trying to be born the turned wrong. A breech birth could injure or kill the child, but it would certainly take the life of the 'mother'. Though she would rather a natural birth, Poppy knew that was not an option for her young charge. Quickly casting several sterilizing spells to keep down the chance of infection, Poppy informed Cian and a much calmer Harry what needed to be done in order to save both Harry and the baby.

"Evan, sweetie, I have to take the baby out through your stomach, it hasn't turn like it should, so it can't be born on its own. I'm going to numb your body from the waist down before I make the cut so you won't feel anything other then pressure alright?" Poppy spoke gently.

Harry gave a slight nod grasping blindly for Cian's hand. Harry felt a wave of cold before he found the hand he was seeking holding on as if his life depended on it. In a way Harry truly believed that it did.

Cian cooed softly to the frightened young man, beginning to tell Harry of some of his many adventures as a wayward young braggart before he'd known Harry. Franticly trying to take the lad's mind off what was happening to his body. Cian wasn't sure what he was saying, nor did he care, as long as Harry kept his focus on the soft rolling tones of Cian's faint brogue.

Before Harry was aware of what was happening, the heard the soft murmurs of were Cian interrupted by a piercing cry. Harry let out a soft sigh before succumbing to the sleep spell that Poppy cast so she could heal Harry after the baby's birth.

Two hours later, Harry awoke with several creative curses on his lips all directed at Poppy which a few hours to sort out and cancel for spelling the boy into a slumber before he had even seen his son. Poppy however took it in stride.

Harry beamed up at Cian as he was handed the little mewling bundle. Carefully unwrapping his tiny son Harry marveled at his shear perfection.

"Hello Jayson Montgomery, I have been waiting to meet you." Harry whispered into the baby's soft black hair. A soft gurgle was his response.

* * *

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

* * *

Lily visited the new little family two days after Jayson was born; Harry was fully healed but still a little sore from his ordeal. Cian greeted her at the door with a large smile plastered on his face. 

"Ah, come to see the bairn have you now. Father and child are in the bedroom having a wee bite to eat, go ahead and go back. I'm sure Emrys would love to see you." Cian rushed. "I am going to step out or a bit and grab a bite myself." Cian grinned as his waggled his eyebrows.

Lily laughed at his antics as she made her way back to see her son and grandson. It had stopped seeming odd to her that she had a son that was older then she was and now a grandson all at the tender age of eighteen just a few short months ago. Every now and again, though, she would still shake her head in astonishment as she was doing at the moment.

Rapping on the door softly to announce her presence, Lily entered the little bedroom to find Harry smiling softly as the baby nursed contentedly.

"Hello, baby, how are you feeling?" Lily asked as she sat on the side of the bed her attention focus on Harry.

"A little sore and tired but otherwise great." Harry smiled gently.

"You look happy." Lily turned her attention for the first time to the small infant. "He's gorgeous, honey. You did a good job on him." Lily couldn't help but smile goofily.

"Yeah he turned out alright didn't he?" Harry intoned lovingly gazing down at Jayson.

"And what did you name him; getting anything out of Cian and Madam Pomfrey about you two is like pulling teeth." Lily giggled.

"Well, grandmum. I would like you to meet Jayson Montgomery Snape," Harry announced jokingly.

"Hey none of that grandmum stuff yet. Let me get used to it. You make me feel old at barely eighteen." Lily gave a full bodied laugh. "You gave him quite a name to live up to though didn't you?"

"Yes, but he'll discover the cure for lycanthropy when he grows up. So I wanted to make sure he had a name that would fit and 'healer of power' seemed to be just right," Harry informed his mother.

"You shouldn't put such expectations on him," Lily chided him.

"Oh, don't worry, that's not an expectation. Orion has already informed me that Jayson will do so. It is already written into history in his time. Jayson will be a fine Potion's master, just like his father," Harry said softly the mention of Severus seeming to bring down his happy mood.

"Are you going to talk to him, Harry? Before you leave?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, Cian has already threatened to hunt me down if I don't. The last thing I want it an angry Vampire on my trail for the next thousand or so years." Harry assured her.

"Good, then I don't have to beat some sense into you." Lily gave a firm nod of her head fiery locks bouncing with the movement.

"I'm scared though. What if he's mad at me for having Jayson? What if he doesn't want him?" Harry fretted.

"Harry, I need to tell you…" Lily paused in her confession, taking a deep breath before continuing while staring at her clasped hands. "I told Severus about you being pregnant. He's been searching for you for weeks. He wants you to stay. He's been afraid you would leave him since you are not from this time," Lily rushed out before closing her eyes waiting for her son to yell and scream at her for her betrayal.

"Why did you tell him? I asked you not to?" Harry voice was thick with hurt.

"I couldn't loose you too. James is gone and then you were telling me you were going away forever. Plus, I want you to be happy and I know you can't be if you leave your child behind like that." Lily preyed he would understand. "I've seen you with Aaron; I know how important family is to you. It would kill you to leave Jayson like that. I wanted to spare you the pain if I could," Lily finished in barely a whisper.

"I understand why you did it, but it wasn't your place, Lily," Harry answered her unasked question. He was hurt and angry but he couldn't blame the young witch for doing what she thought was right. For all her Ravenclaw intelligence, his mother was pure Gryffindor. Brave to a fault and always seeking to make right the perceived wrongs of the world, no matter how large or small.

Lily nodded her agreement. She shouldn't have broken her promise, but she refused to apologize for her actions. Severus had time to think about what he truly wanted because of them and had decided he would finally give her lovelorn son a true chance this time around.

"You should return to the castle now that the baby is born. You're not really safe out here in the forest with a small child. There are too many creatures that would love to get their claws on you both," Lily recommended strongly looking back at Harry.

"Cian wouldn't let anything happen, Lily," Harry groaned

"No, he wouldn't. But you know he has to hunt, which means he has to leave you alone for a time. Please come back to the castle where you know that it's safe. If only to calm my mind," Lily begged Harry.

Harry knew he made a mistake the moment he looked into those emerald green eyes so like his own. The pleading look in them combined with that prefect little pout made it impossible to tell the witch no. Giving a heavy sigh, Harry nodded his assent.

"Alright, we will be there tomorrow," Harry grumbled with a heavily put upon air. "No doubt Poppy and Cian will be happier, and Jayson can meet his father."

Pulling Harry into a gentle embrace, Lily offered her heart felt thanks. "Thank you, sweetie. You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Oh, I have the perfect way for you to show it. Severus and I will need some time to discuss what we are going to do, so you get to baby sit." Harry grinned in such a way that it reminded her of James getting ready to pull off a major prank.

It was Lily's turn to groan.

* * *

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

* * *

It had taken three days for Harry and Jayson to get settled into their rooms in the castle. Although Harry didn't do much, he had been exhausted by the move from the cottage to the castle. Unable to take Jayson by floo, Harry had to walk back to Hogwarts. The short trip had taken all the energy the powerful wizard had stored up from the three day rest after the birth of his son. 

That morning, Harry was running around the room anxiously trying to insure that everything was just right for Severus' arrival. Today the young incubus would see his son for the first time and Harry wanted everything to be perfect to the meeting.

Harry was changing a now grumpy Jayson for the fifth time when a solid knock came from his door. Harry turned sharply to the door and swore.

"Fuck he's on time…what am I saying, you father is always on time. Remember that, Jayson. Always be on time," Harry rambled to his son as he made his way to the living room. Harry deposited Jayson in his little play chair before going to the door. Taking a final deep breath trying to calm himself, he opened the door to a bewildered looking Severus Snape. Any other time Harry would have laughed at the sight, however Harry took comfort in the fact that Severus was as worried as himself over this introduction.

"Good afternoon, Severus," Harry chimed nervously as he step back to allow Severus to enter.

"Good afternoon, Evan. You are looking remarkably well for giving birth a mere five days ago," Severus offered what he hoped was a compliment having never been around someone who'd recently had a child.

"Thank you. I am feeling very good today. Jayson has had a good day, though he is a little upset with me at the moment," Harry admitted as Jayson whimpered from the play chair, the animated animals not holding the young child's attention.

"Why is he upset with you?" Severus smile at the picture. Harry gave a sharp intake of air at the picture. Severus had rarely smiled at him in either timeline.

"I was a bit nervous and change his clothes one to many times for his liking today," Harry said honestly. "Come in and meet your son, Severus." Harry said as he made his way to the child currently trying to work himself into a fit. Harry calmly picked up his child and started to soothe the baby, rubbing his tiny back while bouncing slightly. It took only a few moments for Harry to have Jayson calm and happy once more. Having done that Harry turned back to Severus, offering him his first look at his child. "Severus, this is Jayson Montgomery Snape."

Severus studied the boy hard. His dark hair was a little wild, a trait Severus was sure Jayson got from Harry. But the child's eyes were his own doing. Even at five days old Jayson's eyes were black as pitch and seemed to bore into one's soul while he stared intently at you.

Severus seemed apprehensive as he reached out for the baby, as if he was expecting Harry to snatch the child away and claim it all to be a grand joke at Severus' expense. Harry, however, simply placed the newborn into his father arms with a soft smile. After making sure Severus had a good hold on the infant he stepped away.

"Why don't you sit, Severus, and I'll get you some tea. Maybe something a little stronger, you look as if you could use a drop or two." Severus absentmindedly nodded his agreement, never taking his eyes off the small form in his large arms.

From the hallway Harry watched father and son talking together. Severus was a might dazed but seemed to be in awe of the little person they'd created together. He let out a slight giggled as Severus startled a little when Jayson showed his displeasure at having his feet touched when Severus inspected the miniscule appendages. '_They're beautiful together I hope I can be there to see them in the future, hell tomorrow._'

Harry's heart gave a jump when he pondered whether this was the last time he would see his son. He had promised himself he would step away if Severus decided that he did not want anything to do with Harry. Shaking the morose thoughts away Harry quickly gathered the tea tray from his small kitchen and returned to the living room.

While Harry was out of the room, Severus let his guard down a little and talked to Jayson.

"Hello, little one. I am your father. I can not believe you are so beautiful," Severus told his child in a whisper. "I hope you'll be happy with me. I admit I am a little scared right now. You are so small, I am afraid I will hurt you." Jayson gave a little gurgle in reply.

Unwrapping the swaddling Jayson was wrapped in, Severus began to inspect his son. Severus counted his minute fingers awed in the sheer perfection he saw. His son's hands were slim and strong. As he ran his hands down Jayson's back and sides the infant gave a giggle showing he was ticklish in the same place as the teenager holding him. When Severus started to inspect the minuscule feet, however, Jayson took exception. Mewling his displeasure, Jayson caused Severus to startle.

"Don't like you feet touched, little one?" Severus asked the obvious. "That's alright, neither do I." Quickly wrapping Jayson back up before the baby could get cold Severus continued to stare awe struck and hopeful at the tiny miracle that was his son.

As Harry returned with a tray laden with tea, sandwiches and cakes, Severus schooled his features once more, locking his feeling behind the mask he had perfected years before.

"How did you come by his name?" Severus' first question was not the one he wanted- needed- answered, but it was a start.

Placing the tray on the small coffee table, Harry began to fix Severus his tea while he answered. "Well I took you middle name Antonio and mine, my true middle name that is and tried to stick them together. You wouldn't believe some of the combinations I came up with, and truly considered, I believe I was a little insane towards the end," Harry laughed at himself. "Anyway in the end I just took the initials and stuck them together J and A then added son to it, he is our son after all. It was just a coincidence that Jayson means Healer since he will be a very power healer and Potion's master when he grows. For his middle name I just chose one that sounded good with Jayson that meant power." Harry finished and waited for Severus to respond apprehensively.

"That was rather well thought out. I can't say I would have been able to combine our names in such a way," Severus offered while shifting the now sleeping child in his arms.

"Here let me put him to bed while you drink your tea. I believe we have much to discuss this afternoon and Jayson has been up for quite awhile now." Harry made to take the baby from Severus who reluctantly gave up his precious burden. Watching solemnly as Harry walked away.

"I don't want you to leave," Severus blurted when Harry returned

"I have been leaving the choices up to you Severus, I would not force something on you. I hope you know that. You seem happy with Lucius as consort. Much happier then with me as your mate," Harry spoke in monotones. He sipped his tea to cover his uneasiness.

"I don't know you and I believe you think me someone else." Severus defended his actions.

"I know who you are, Severus. I also know who you can become. That doesn't mean that I wish for you to become that person. I am here to change that. I came back for one reason. To save _you_ from all the pain in the next twenty years. You are the only reason I'm here at all," Harry admitted in a pained whisper. "I would do anything for you, I have done more then you can imagine right now in fact."

"What does that mean?" Severus scowled.

"Even in my time you where not satisfied with only me. You have brought others into my bed as the fancy struck you. And I have let you because you were happy. I have done many things in that quest that I would never allow another." Harry continued to drink not looking at Severus so that he may hide his pain from the observant teen.

"What could be so bad that you seem embarrassed? Being with an incubus must have been satisfying at least." Severus was now royally confused.

"I never knew that you were incubi until I came here. You never told me. And as to what I have done. Do you really want to know?" Harry questioned not knowing if Severus truly wanted to know what he had done to Harry over the years they slept together.

"Damn it, yes I want to know. I wouldn't have asked otherwise." Severus sneered.

"Fine, you have brought Lucius to my bed on several occasions. At one time you were curious to know what it was like to be with a woman. So you gave me a potion to find out. I spent two days as a female while you, Lucius and another played with my body." Harry sighed heavily but continued. "The other was there to learn how to please his partner in bed not to find out what it was like though. Lucius did not want his son to disparage the family name and all that rot. I have been tied and gagged while being forced to see you take pleasure in Lucius' body, while he took pleasure in yours in ways I am unable." Harry stopped suddenly to rise to his feet and pace the floor, a habit he'd never broken.

"Why would you put up with that when you clearly were not content with the arrangement?" Severus questioned, horrified at what he did to his mate.

"Because it was what you wanted. You have to understand, I would do anything for you, up to and including slitting my own throat, to make you happy. It was the way I was raised. My happiness meant nothing; I was here to serve first my family then the wizarding world." Harry turned toward Severus looking him in the eye for the first time. "Someone was always out to use me, control me. The difference is for the first time I choose my master, my user, in some cases, my abuser. I love you, so to me you came before any discomfort I could have had." Harry finished with a shrug.

"You are insane, you know that." Severus exclaimed after a moment.

"Probably, but I was content. I got you in a fashion." Harry shrugged again not willing to allow his pain and loneliness show. "I just had to share you is all. You had so little control of your life towards the end and I had too much. I was more then happy to give it up and submit to you and whoever else you brought along."

"Lucius is right I did and still do treat you the whore." Severus was aghast with the realization.

"Nothing I haven't allowed before." Harry dismissed with a wave of his hand, not quite understanding Severus' dilemma. "Plus you never made me any promises other then you would keep me safe and healthy. You did that." Harry would only admit to himself, that while Severus had protected him and he had enjoyed the sexual activities Severus came up with Harry had always desperately craved more.

"Well things will change this time around. I will tell Lucius that our affair will stop," Severus started.

"NO!" Harry screamed worriedly dropping his eyes in embarrassment. "No, I know that you do not love me, but you do love Lucius." Harry continued in a more respectful tone, his fear of loosing Severus evident in his voice. "I will not be to one to force your separation. You did not love me in the five years we were together before nor for the last year as your mate. I hold no delusions." Harry stated firmly while shaking his head as to make a point. "I do ask that you make time for Jayson and maybe accept Aaron as a part of your life, be a father to him also?" Harry asked hopefully.

Severus sighed; it would be harder to get through to his mate than he thought it would be. He admitted to himself through his plans to woo his mate was before he knew that he was not competing with the world best lover but the world largest bastard. "Yes, I will treat your son no different than my own. I have always dreamed of a large family." The smile that graced his mate's face was blinding and broke Severus' heart. His mate was worth his weight in gold and he'd almost thrown him away. Now, if he could just get the man to understand he was worth something, Severus' life would be perfect.

* * *

**A/N: It was pointed out that I made an error in this chapter regaurding Bellatrix Black, she should be dead in this chapter but I added her into the wedding party, that has now been corrected. Sorry about that.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25

* * *

**

Severus had planned this night to the last painstaking detail. After six weeks, Harry had finally been released by Madam Pomfrey to resume sexual activities. Severus for one couldn't be happier. He was finally leaving behind his childhood and stepping into the role of a man.

Lily and Cian had agreed to take Jayson and the recently returned Aaron for the evening, so their parents could spend some intimate time alone. While they had been seen in each others company often, Severus wanted more then a few heated kisses that lead to no where other than frustration.

In the preceding six weeks, Harry and Severus had done what they should have back in the fall when this all began. They'd talked for hours and gotten to know one another. While under Pomfrey's watch, however, Severus was more often then not sent into the arms of his consort even though a kiss alone from his mate would feed him well enough, it did nothing for his aching libido.

Lighting the candles with a quickly spoken spell, Severus finished his preparations for the night he'd planned to claim his wayward mate. As the clock on the mantle chimed the hour a soft knock was heard coming from the door. Straightening his robes and taking a final look around the room, Severus nodded in satisfaction; the atmosphere was perfect. Taking a steadying breath to calm his rising anticipation, Severus opened the door to find an obviously nervous Harry waiting on the other side.

"Come in." Severus gestured widely as he stepped back. He stood taking in the awe that graced Harry's face slightly hidden behind the silver mask that gleamed in the soft glow of the roaring fire light that lit the room.

Harry was dressed comfortably in soft slacks and a silk shirt both in black as Severus had requested. Only his trembling hands betrayed his nerves, though he hoped he showed no other outward signs. Taking in the room, Harry saw a small table set for two aglow with soft light coming from twin tapers. The air was scented with sandalwood and jasmine, his favorite scents. Harry was surprised Severus had remembered as Harry had only mentioned that fact once, in passing. The fragrant air was filled with the gentle sounds of a cello- viola duet that Harry couldn't be arse to name. In all the room was beautiful.

Harry turned back to Severus one eyebrow cocked in question.

"I felt we needed some time away from the children to focus on ourselves for a while?" Severus answered easily. "I hope that it will lead to other more…personal involvement, but I will be happy with just a few hours alone with you if you do not feel up to intimate relations so soon."

"I have been more then ready to fall into your bed, Severus; it was Poppy that was objecting." Harry smiled shyly.

"Well, why don't we sit and talk while we dine for a while and see what transpires?" Severus asked while holding a chair out for Harry.

Dinner turned out to be a stiff and nerve racking affair for Harry, he was unclear as to what Severus wanted from him. The incubus seemed to be trying to seduce him. That alone was confusing for Harry. Why would he bother with seduction when Severus knew damn well that Harry was more then willing to do and be anything Severus wanted?

As the night progressed Harry became more nervous and confused. Severus was asking questions about Harry's life, fears, hopes, and dreams. This was not the Severus that Harry knew at all. Harry was beginning to wonder if he had ever really known the man.

"Come; let us continue by the fire, maybe with a glass of wine to relax, you seem far too unnerved to be enjoying yourself," Severus spoke quietly into the long silence.

"I'm not so much unnerved as confused. You've never cared about my life before, in this time or in my own," Harry admitted as he took a seat on the soft fur before the fire.

"Yes, in the past weeks I have been trying to rectify that mistake. From what you have told me I will become an insufferable ass, not fit for human companionship if I treated you, my lover for over five years with such little respect." Severus acknowledged his failures grimly, he too opting to sit on the fur rug before the blazing fire.

"You had plenty of respect, Severus. You were my closest advisor while at court. You and Lucius both were actually." Harry automatically jumped to Severus' defense.

"I may have respected you as a king, but did I show you your proper due in my bed?" Severus asked calmly.

"I was never in your bed, Severus." Harry responded truthfully, gazing into the fire not allowing him fall into old hurts. Severus was trying to change, Harry cold see that, however he wouldn't let himself hope. Harry knew eventually Severus would tire of Harry and his inability to claim Severus as he needed occasionally.

"That is the sort of thing I mean. I never even allowed you into my bed, yet you are my mate and the bearer of my child. You deserve better. It is one of the reasons I asked you here tonight instead of us being in your chambers." Severus shifted closer to Harry gazing deep into liquid emerald eyes filled with love, longing, lust, and confusion. "So there is no further confusion, I want to claim you tonight. To make you mine for the rest of existence," Severus purred his voice velvet wrapped in smoke.

Harry nervously took a deep drink of the wine he held in his hand. Coughing slightly as he fumbled the glass. A small amount spilled down his lips and chin. Severus was transfixed by the sight following the few drops along their path.

Moving slowly Severus closed the distance between them and began to gently lap the wine from Harry' throat chin and finally the wine stained lips. As full bodied and delicious as the wine had been, to Severus however, the wine, though the best on the market, was grape juice compared to the heady flavor of his mate.

Severus took his time wanting to savor the slight man before him. To memorize each taste of his lips, each whimper and moan that graced his throat, to capture each scent of the beautiful creature that was his mate, his perfect companion.

With painstaking slowness, Severus eased the glass out of Harry's hand while unbuttoning the black silk that kept the incubus from the skin he craved to taste… feel… smell…devour.

Severus felt his magic unleash as he supped on the feast that was his mate. Their clothing dissolved without conscious thought. The first contact with the naked silky skin of the small body beneath him was almost his undoing. Severus pulled away slightly from Harry and closed his eyes fighting to control his incubus nature. He refused to lose as he had done the first and only time they had been intimate together.

Harry watched in fascination as Severus changed before him. He lover's hair turned blood red and lengthened. His normally pale skin turned ivory and large black bat-like wings sprouted from his back while talon-like nails ripped from his fingertips. The most alarming change was that of Severus' face. His normally yellowed and uneven teeth straighten and turned pure white. The canines sharpened to small fangs reminding Harry a little of a kitten. Harry knew however this was no kitten he was dealing with.

When Severus finally opened his eyes the onyx orbs had changed as well. The whites of his eyes had turned black while the iris had bled to the same crimson as his hair. The pupil had also under gone changes they were now cat-like in appearance. While Harry knew that the look should have been frightening, overall, Severus was one of unearthly beauty.

Severus waited in fearful anticipation while Harry studied him. Severus knew the incubus had escaped the tight confines he kept on it. This had only happened once before in Harry's company and it had forced Severus to flee rather than have Harry reject him for looking so…not human. Now however there was no choice but to have Harry see what Severus truly was. A demon.

Severus flinched in surprise as Harry lifted a hand to gently cup his face. "So beautiful. Why do you hide yourself away, love?" Harry whispered in awe. Severus could not stop the tears from gathering in his eyes, the relief was so great but he did not allow them to fall.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want anything to do with a demon like me. It's why I ran out on you when we were together in your shower. Only Lucius has ever seen me like this. I could not have lived through your rejection at the time and then the fear seemed to breed to the point to where I hid from you completely. I made many excuses but the real truth was nothing more then my own fear." Severus rushed trying to get it all out at once.

"Nothing can make me reject you, never fear that again, my love," Harry proclaimed pulling Severus back down to him and claimed his red lips, mapping out Severus' mouth with a supple tongue. Severus moaned, having to pull back once again to regain his control.

After warring with himself, Severus began again taking in all that was Harry. The smell of vanilla and chamomile that made-up Harry's shampoo, the harsh scent of lye from his soap. Even the gentle scent of lavender from the powder Harry used on their sons. Underneath it all however was the pure male musk that was all Harry.

Another moan ripped through the incubus as he began to explore the feast his lover presented. Raising Harry's hands over his head and locking them in place, Severus began to chart Harry with his lips and sweeping tongue. The long lithe neck was nibbled and marked making the incubus purr happily at the sight. Proof to all that this wanton creature was his alone to enjoy. Over a firm chest and dusty pink nipples begging to be lightly chewed and pulled on until they were little hard peaks of quivering nerves. Severus even went so far as to lick the fine hairs in Harry's armpits, basking in the rich aroma and heady flavor, in his quest to learn the different smells and tastes of his mate.

With each caress of questing hands, sweep of the nimble tongue and kiss of his soft thin lips, Severus was pleading for Harry's submission rather then demanding his surrender as he had done in the shower almost eleven months before.

Unable to move, Harry could only feel. At the first swipe of Severus' tongue, Harry's eyes slammed shut. The pure onslaught to his senses made him light-headed. Whimpers and moans were the only communication Harry was capable of. Although fearful of the responses foreign to the young Cronos, Harry gave in to the feelings and let his incubus do what he would. Knowing that, above all else, Severus would take care of him as he always had.

Severus, finished licking away all trace of his mate's scent from his armpits and chest, moved down again to the firm rippled stomach teasing his lover by thrusting his tongue into the deep belly button, pulling another delicious moan from the man below him. Harry's erection prodded him in the chin smearing pre-come along his jaw line. Despite wanting to take his time and drive Harry into frenzy, Severus knew he was pushing his incubus nature to its breaking point with his slowness. In one fell swoop Severus swallowed Harry down. While Harry was no where near the size of Lucius, Harry's much smaller cock fit comfortably into his mouth and throat.

A deep seated purr erupted from his chest. Taking the time he could now allow himself, Severus teased the weeping organ with soft nips and firm licks. All the while savoring the salty sweet taste of pre-come flowing freely from his lover's slit. An idle thought past through Severus' mind as he enjoyed the flavor…_'Shakespeare having never tasted Harry never knew the true meaning of bitter-sweet_'. Pulling playfully at the foreskin caught between his lips, Severus felt like a maestro conducting a concert, playing Harry like a finely tuned instrument of superb caliber. Severus chuckled lightly as Harry's moans turned into incoherent ramblings begging Severus to take him, while it sounded pleasing to the incubus within, Severus wanted more.

**(_Edited for NC-17 Content_)**

Knowing he would not last long Severus ran two taloned fingers over his own heart drawing blood. While coating the talons with his own rich blood, Severus moved Harry's long black locks away from his neck. Between thrusts Severus used blood coated talons to stake his claim, drawing large double S's on the exposed neck.

Harry hissed at the slight pain as his neck began to burn where Severus was tracing a pattern on his neck. He knew that the Incubus was marking him, but this had not been detailed in any book he'd found, so he was unsure as to exactly how it was accomplished. The pain was short lived and Harry felt his balls tighten with the familiar ache that proceeded completion. Harry did nothing to stop the orgasm from ripping through him his cock untouched.

When Harry succumbed to his orgasm, Severus quickly followed unable to stop the intense pleasure from the tightly constricting muscles that milked his of his seed. Collapsing heavily on to Harry, Severus panted while marveling in the new connection he found he now had with his powerful mate.

It took many minutes for Severus to gain control over his mind enough to realize that he must be crushing his diminutive mate beneath his bulk. Returning to his normal human appearance, Severus rolled to his side, his now flaccid cock pulling out from its warm enclosure as he did so. Severus gathered Harry into his embraced sighing happily.

"You're mine now," Severus announced with deep satisfaction

"I always was, Severus." was Harry's sleepy reply. Even to the pessimistic Slytherin Severus believed the man spoke nothing but truth.

* * *

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

* * *

Being an auror for fifteen years had prepared twin brothers Aaron and James -I prefer Jay- Potter for everything, except the last seventy-four days. Neither thought they would be leading a group of thirty-eight barely trained witches and wizards into the fray as they had been. Nor that they would be leading the young heir to the house of Potter into battle before the boy had even finished school.

The mission was simple, track a known Death Eater and find Voldemort and his lair. That was it. The force of forty was nothing more than a precaution. It turned out it was an enemy ploy. They'd been waylaid on day forty-five and trapped in a small abandoned house in the highlands of Scotland completely cut off from all help and supplies.

During the twenty-nine days they'd been under siege, Aaron and Jay had lost all but two of the people who'd become their friends. Now only the Potter's and a little witch with a very large attitude by the name of Sorcia Castfree were left. Sorcia had turned out to be invaluable. Her very Slytherin tactics and a strong foundation in the Dark Arts had saved them many times all ready.

It seemed, however, that for every Death Eater the four brought down, three took their place. The four stranded Phoenixes were in dire straights and the tell-tale crack of Apparition told them more had joined the thirty-odd Death Eaters already there.

Aaron and Jay shared a silent ominous look. They knew they most likely would not see tomorrow. As Aurors they had expected to die in battle one day, but to take so many of the wizarding youth with them was a tragedy in their eyes. Having James with them at this point was heart breaking. They knew that the Potter line would end and there was little either of them could do about it.

The two younger members of the doomed band shared their own look. Both had a way out of the situation, but neither was willing to leave the men who had fought so hard to keep them alive. Sorcia was a Raven Animagus and James had Prongs. They nodded to each other, it was agreed they would live or die together.

"Jamie, Sorcia, we want you two to try and sneak away before they have a chance to pull together a strike. With so many coming I don't think they will allow this to go on much longer," Aaron spoke quietly breaking the silence of the small room.

"No, Dad. We stay here. The best we can hope for is to take as many of those bastards out as we can before we fall," James replied in a firm unyielding tone, the same tone he had heard from Lily Evans so many times.

"Jamie, you have to carry on the line. The Potters will die out today otherwise." Jay tried to reason with his nephew.

James gave a small knowing smile, "No, it won't my son is already here and more powerful than the family could ever dream."

"What the hell are you talking about, son?" Aaron almost yelled.

"Uncle Jay you met him. Evan James. He is a Cronos and is my son. The Potter line is alive and strong and all ready grown if I have my dates right. Evan should have given birth by now." James explained to the awe stuck Aurors.

"You mean that little bit of a man that I fought along side at the Trelawney Estates? He is my grandson. That boy showed himself to be a god, and then yelled at us when some idiot told him to go end this bullshit." Aaron seemed more then a little unnerved.

"The Cronos are very powerful that is true but they can't fight our battles for us. They have a job to do. The have to keep the balance of time, not fix our fuck ups. We allowed Voldemort to gain power. We need to fix everything ourselves if we can. Besides I'm no coward to sit back and watch someone else fight for me. Not when I'm able to do it myself."

James looked out the small window towards the black cloaked men that gathered not three hundred yards away. "I'm proud he had the balls to stand up for what he believes and still help us out. He's so powerful and still he is caring and kind. Everything I wish I could be," James finished in a whisper barely heard by the others

The twins shared another silent glace. A wizard capable of getting pregnant and carrying the child was powerful indeed, but to be a Cronos was even more so. But it was the fact that their heir, a boy who had never cared for anything other then himself and his friends, was standing behind the man that would be his son was the true deciding factor for them.

"I never met Evan but I feel like I know him from James," Sorcia added softy. "The Potters breed good men, I know that for fact. He'll see that the line is strong; you need not worry about that. But we need to get off this emotional crap and get with it. We have some of Voldemort's fan club wanting to meet death," Sorcia almost purred the last with a mischievous, and not a little scary, smile.

The Potters laughed at the compliment and the name she had given the Death Eaters somehow thinking of them as a fan club made them less frightening. The men nodded at her and stood before pulling each other into a tight hug. "_Nusquam delinquo familia cognomen patria" _they quoted the family motto. Never fail in duty, family line and country. Potters always have been and always will be warriors, they all knew it and today they would die for it.

Taking one last look at each other, tired hungry and sore, they were proud warriors today. Their clothes filthy and in tatters as they nodded their goodbyes before casting their shields and exited the little safety they had.

* * *

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

* * *

As the sun set on the Summer Solstice, hundreds of seers around the world fell into a deep trace. All gave the same prediction. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Myrddin Emrys quoted the new prophecy to the small group that had gathered together to celebrate.

_**The beacon of the light has fallen from grace,**_

_**His dark protégé strives to take his place. **_

_**Darkness fills the heart of the men **_

_**With Light's fall no hope can remain. **_

_**In it's place nothing but despair and pain**_

_**The one with the power is here,**_

_**The unborn king to be crowned **_

_**Lion, snake, raven, badger owl powers in him combined. **_

_**Time holds him not within its chains**_

_**With his sword freedom shall once again be claimed. **_

_**The one with the power is here; the unborn king must be given his crown**_

_**Correct the past to save the future, least the world drown**_

Harry looked at Severus and whimpered before letting loose a pain filled scream as his blood and time itself fought. The onset of Paradox Syndrome had begun

_**Fin**_

**A/N: Well, that's it folks. The last chapter of Cronos. I hope you enjoyed it and are not too mad for the ending. This story will continue in Cronos: Titan Returns.**

**Loves and Hugs **

**Evan**


End file.
